Compás de espera
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Darien se enamoró de Serena poco después de enviudar. Pero la diferencia de edad, el que fuera su jefe y la timidez de Serena, lo obligaron a esperar el momento propicio, siempre vigilante con ella. Pero cuando, después de unos años de amistad, decide dar el paso, se cruza en su camino el pasado de Serena, llamado Diamante Blackmoon.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas! Os presento un nuevo fic****. Será más corto que los anteriores, pero espero que os guste la historia. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la histroria tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Compás de espera de Diana Blayne. Mil gracias a todas. Besos y abrazos.**

Compás de espera

Argumento:

Serena amaba a Diamante Blackmoon. Por eso creyó morir cuando aquel hombre la abandonó después de que ella se hubiese entregado a él. Destrozada, Serena se trasladó a Nueva York, donde trabajó durante siete años, logrando un gran éxito en su carrera. Sin embargo, el éxito profesional no le importaba. Quería volver y vengarse del hombre que la había traicionado. Pero no contaba con la presencia de otro hombre, Darien, quien introduciría la duda en su corazón... Serena tendría que elegir entre el amor o la amarga felicidad de la venganza...


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Dos de los mejores bosquejos de Serena Tsukino se echaron a perder cuando Setsuna derramó una taza de café caliente sobre ellos. Naturalmente, los miembros del personal del departamento de muestras se enfurecieron al tener que esperar que Serena volviese a hacer los bosquejos para que pudiesen componer las muestras para los vendedores.

Serena no pudo comer, y las costureras tampoco; como si eso fuese poco, se equivocó con los patrones de las blusas que tuvieron que volverse a hacer ante la exasperación de los compradores a causa de la demora. Cuando la joven terminó su día de trabajo y volvió a su apartamento de Manhattan, estaba agotada. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto y se recostó sobre el largo y suave sofá de terciopelo azul con un profundo suspiro. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Serena había trabajado en un diseño textil y había soñado trabajar algún día para una gran casa de diseño de modas. Y en ese momento la muchacha tenía su propia casa y era una de las diseñadoras más famosas de ropa del país.

Pero Serena no se sentía complacida. Algo faltaba en su vida. Pero no sabía qué era. Quizás era sólo que el frío del invierno la ponía de mal humor. Serena anhelaba que la primavera, con su libertad y calidez, renovara su espíritu. Serena era delgada, tenía el pelo rubio y largo, y los ojos eran tan azules como el cielo. Su cutis era delicado como la piel del melocotón, y la boca perfecta como un arco. A los veintisiete años, la joven conservaba la fresca mirada de la inocencia, a pesar de su sofisticación. Por lo menos, Darien decía que era así.

Darien. Serena cerró los ojos y sonrió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Darien Chiba le había ofrecido la oportunidad de trabajar como diseñadora asistente en su imperio textil? Ya hacía más de seis años. Serena era más joven completamente inexperta a los veintiún años. Recién salida de la escuela de diseño de modas en Atlanta, tenía miedo de ese hombre moreno e importante que se sentaba detrás del escritorio de Textiles Chiba en su propio rascacielos de Atlanta. Le había costado una semana reunir coraje suficiente para acercarse a él, pero la muchacha había oído que el señor Chiba era receptivo para con los nuevos talentos, y generoso con los animales extraviados y las personas perdidas. Incluso en ese momento Serena podía recordar lo asustada que estaba al ver detrás del sólido escritorio esa cara recia y leonina que miraba como si nunca hubiese sonreído.

—Bueno, muéstreme lo que puede hacer, querida —le dijo a Serena en actitud atrevida y con una sonrisa cínica—. No muerdo._ La joven desplegó los dibujos sobre el desordenado escritorio, con manos temblorosas, y observó la reacción de Chiba. Pero su cara morena y sus ojos zafiros no mostraron reacción alguna. Chiba asintió, pero eso fue todo. Luego se recostó en su silla giratoria y la miró.

—¿Experiencia? —preguntó Darien brevemente.

—La... la escuela de diseño de modas, aquí en esta ciudad —logró contestar Serena—. Yo... bueno, trabajé en la hilandería de algodón para pagar mis estudios. Mi padre trabajaba para una fábrica textil en mi pueblo...

—¿Cuál es su pueblo? —preguntó Chiba.

—Ashton —respondió Serena. Darien asintió, y esperó a que la joven continuara, parecía estar interesado en su confusa conversación.

—De modo que sé muy poco de esta actividad —murmuró Serena—. Y siempre he querido diseñar. Señor Chiba, sé que puedo hacerlo si alguien me da la oportunidad. Sé que puedo._ Los ojos de la muchacha se encendieron. —Me doy cuenta de que hay mucha competencia en el terreno del diseño, pero si usted quisiera darme una oportunidad, le prometo que no le defraudaré. Diseñaré la ropa más original por el precio más bajo que usted haya visto jamás. Trabajaré los fines de semana y durante las vacaciones, yo...

—Un mes —dijo Chiba interrumpiéndola. Se echó hacia adelante y clavó la mirada en Serena—. Ese es el tiempo que tiene para probarme que puede soportar el ritmo de trabajo._ Darien mencionó un sueldo increíble, y luego despidió a la joven con un leve gesto y se sumergió de nuevo en sus papeles.

Chiba en esa época estaba casado pero su esposa, después de diez años de matrimonio, murió al poco tiempo de estar trabajando ella en la empresa, de un ataque al corazón. Los rumores corrían por la planta principal, pero Serena los ignoraba. Ella no creía que una discusión hubiera provocado ese ataque, y se lo dijo a una de las empleadas. El señor Chiba, le aseguró a esa mujer, no era esa clase de hombre y, además ¿por qué habría de conservar la fotografía de su esposa en el escritorio si no la amaba? De alguna manera ese inocente comentario llegó a oídos de Darien y a la semana siguiente, la buscó en la cafetería de la empresa con la excusa de preguntarle cómo iban las cosas.

—Estoy en vías de hacerlo inmensamente rico —le aseguró a Chiba con una sonrisa picara mientras sostenía una taza de café entre las manos.

—Ya soy inmensamente rico —respondió Darien. Serena suspiró.

—En ese caso, no le haré rico.

Darien sonrió ante el comentario de la joven: era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír desde la muerte de su esposa. La señora Chiba era una mujer muy bella, el perfecto contraste para ese hombre moreno y robusto. Desde la muerte de su mujer Darien parecía estar perdido, y su genio se hizo legendario. Pasaba más tiempo en la planta que en su oficina, y se abocó a la tarea de agregar otras plantas para complementar la principal. Sus posesiones y su fortuna se multiplicaron, y la presión se estaba haciendo evidente. El pelo se estaba encaneciendo en las sienes; los ojos mostraban algunas sombras. Sus incansables tratos de negocios se convirtieron en el tema de conversación de la planta. Algunos decían que el señor Chiba estaba en vías de ser multimillonario. El señor Chiba perseguía a un competidor en asuntos de negocios, decían otros. El señor Chiba iba a hacer que su imperio fuese el más grande de América, si vivía, comentaban otros.

Pero sólo Serena parecía ver al hombre solitario y triste que había debajo del implacable hombre de negocios. Los otros empleados podrían pensar que el señor Chiba era indestructible, pero Serena estaba segura de que no lo era. De tanto en tanto la joven lo encontraba por casualidad en el ascensor o en la cafetería. La muchacha recordaba una ocasión en particular cuando los ojos de Darien la buscaron hasta encontrarla. Con una taza de café en sus manos, se acercó a la mesa de Serena y se sentó junto a ella y su amiga Amy, de forma tan natural que parecía como si los tres solieran encontrarse a esa misma hora todos los días.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, señorita Futura Diseñadora Famosa? —le preguntó a Serena con una sonrisa divertida. Serena rió y le dio una respuesta impertinente, algo acerca de una entrevista en la revista Women's Wear Daily, ¿él no la había visto? Amy terminó su café y después de dar una excusa, se marchó rápidamente.

—¿He dicho algo inapropiado? —preguntó Darien mientras miraba a Amy que se alejaba.

—Las altas autoridades de la compañía hacen que la mayoría de sus empleados corran en busca de protección —explicó Serena secamente.

—Tú no corres —observó Darien.

—Ah, sí —siguió diciendo—. Pero yo nunca he tenido mucho sentido común._ Darien rió entre dientes y después dio un sorbo a su café.

—A propósito, las diseñadoras de moldes te elogian. Me han dicho que era la primera vez en cinco años que reciben las descripciones de los modelos escritas en inglés.

—Me han elogiado demasiado, sin duda, y espero recibir un aumento de diez mil dólares por año como aliciente para mantenerlas de buen humor —le dijo a Darien con una sonrisa.

—Atrevida, ¿eh? —preguntó Darien.

—Es mi hoyuelo—respondió Serena con toda seriedad. Chiba sacudió la cabeza entre la risa y la desesperación.

—Incorregible._ Serena lo miró, parecía tan formal y sombrío que se vio forzada a bajar la mirada casi inmediatamente.

Después de ese día Darien se propuso tomar café con Serena cada cierto tiempo. Un par de veces él la invitó a comer, y hablaron mucho. Una vez la joven le preguntó si tenía familia y Darien le contestó con cierta dureza que esa conversación no le agradaba.

—Todavía duelen los recuerdos, ¿no es verdad? —le preguntó ella con tranquilidad. Darien la miró y le preguntó:

—Perdón, ¿cómo dices?_ Serena enfrentó esa mirada con compasión y arrojo.

—La echa usted de menos, ¿no?_ Chiba pareció leer la mente de la muchacha durante el largo minuto siguiente, y la arrogancia se disipó lentamente.

—La extraño muchísimo —admitió Darien por fin, con una leve y fugaz sonrisa—. Era la criatura más adorable que he conocido, por dentro y por fuera. Generosa, tímida —Chiba suspiró profundamente a la vez que su cara se ensombrecía—. Algunas mujeres pueden destruir a un hombre con cada palabra. Pero Beryl me hacía sentir enteramente hombre cada vez que me miraba. Nos casamos porque era necesario conservar los negocios de la familia. Pero con el tiempo comenzamos a amarnos con desesperación —Darien miró a Serena—. Sí, la echo de menos._ Serena le sonrió.

—Usted fue afortunado._ Chiba frunció el ceño.

—¿Afortunado?

—Algunas personas viven sin siquiera conmover o ser conmovidos emocionalmente por otro ser humano. Amar y ser amado a cambio debe ser maravilloso. Y usted ha vivido así durante diez años._ Los ojos de Darien buscaron los de Serena. Luego el hombre bajó la mirada.

—Nunca había pensado de esa manera —dijo simplemente.

—¿No debería hacerlo?_ La voz de la joven era suave y tranquila. Y mientras Chiba todavía pensaba en lo que ella le había dicho, Serena cambió por completo de tema, y le habló acerca de cierta confusión ridícula que había tenido lugar en la sección de corte esa misma tarde.

Era triste que él y Beryl no hubiesen podido tener niños, pensaba siempre Serena. Lo hubieran hecho sentirse menos solo. Pero la joven podía ver que Darien parecía hallar solaz en su compañía; tenían un mundo de cosas en común, desde el amor por el ballet y el teatro hasta la música clásica y el arte. Serena veía en él a un mentor, pero también a un amigo, tutor y protector. Darien nunca intentó seducirla. Él estudió con cuidado a los pocos pretendientes que tuvo la joven durante todos esos años y le dio su consejo, con respecto a los hombres con los que salía. Si Serena debía trabajar hasta tarde, Darien la acompañaba a su casa. Y cuando consideró que la joven ya estaba preparada, encontró un empleo para ella como diseñadora en una de las más importantes casas de modas de Nueva York.

Darien la alentó, le dio iniciativa, la intimidó y la regañó hasta que la muchacha llegó a la cima, lo que significó un gran ascenso para la única hija de un pobre trabajador textil de Ashton, pequeño pueblo de Georgia. Serena no quería recordar su niñez. De hecho, Darien era la única persona a quien le había hablado de ello. Pero Darien era alguien especial. Era el único amigo verdadero que Serena tenía desde que había dejado Ashton. Y poco tiempo después de llegar a Nueva York, se sintió tranquila al saber que Darien tenía un apartamento en la ciudad.

Sonó el teléfono. Serena estaba tan sumergida en los recuerdos, que apenas lo escuchó. Estaba acostumbrada a que Luna atendiese el teléfono, preparase el café, sirviese las comidas, pero aquél era el día libre de Luna. Se acercó al extremo de la mesa y levantó el auricular.

—¿Hola? —murmuró mientras bostezaba.

—¿Esa clase de día has tenido? —dijo Darien bastante divertido—. Ponte algo bonito y ven a cenar conmigo al Palace._ Serena sintió que revivía.

—¡Ay, Darien, no hemos ido allí desde hace meses! Y hacen la más maravillosa mousse de chocolate.

—¿Puedes estar lista dentro de media hora? —preguntó Darien con impaciencia—. Tengo que tomar el vuelo de las once para París, y no tendremos mucho tiempo.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que las personas que no se detienen un solo instante tienen úlcera? —le preguntó Serena exasperada.

—Primero tendrán que alcanzarme —le contestó Darien—. Media hora.

—Darien es un enigma —murmuró la joven mientras se ponía un vestido de terciopelo verde con un profundo escote en V y una abertura lateral. Darien Chiba era un poderoso ejecutivo y además millonario, pero no acostumbraba a delegar responsabilidades. Si un trato debía cerrarse, él se encargaba de cerrarlo. Si existía un problema de relaciones laborales en una de sus plantas, él era el encargado de negociar. Si se realizaban innovaciones, él las veía personalmente. Se obligaba a trabajar inexorablemente, una costumbre que había conservado desde aquellas primeras y horribles semanas después de la muerte de Beryl. No se detenía un solo instante; no descansaba nunca. Parecía como si temiera detenerse, porque si lo hiciera, tendría que pensar y eso no le agradaría. Era mucho lo que debía olvidar.

Serena estaba vestida cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. La joven abrió y contuvo mentalmente el aliento al ver a Darien vestido de etiqueta, una reacción que era habitual en ella. Darien podía ser el hombre de los sueños de cualquier mujer, con su pelo negro y sus ojos zafiros, esa piel bronceada, y el físico espléndido de luchador. Quizá si Serena no hubiese sido tan cautelosa con respecto a los hombres, si nunca hubiese dejado de recordar aquel humillante romance de su adolescencia y el también humillante incidente que le había sucedido, se hubiese enamorado de Darien Chiba. Pero siempre veía a Darien en acción, y sabía muy bien el efecto que ese encantador moreno tenía en las mujeres.

Serena solía ver cómo la ocasional conquista desfallecía, caía, sucumbía, y era rechazada sin piedad demasiadas veces como para correr el riesgo de unirse a esa fila de infortunadas damas. Darien se había refugiado en los números desde la muerte de Beryl, y aparentemente no quería correr el riesgo de un compromiso emocional al que lo llevaría su relación con una sola mujer. Serena prefería esa particular posición de amiga y confidente. Era mucho más seguro que convertirse en otro trofeo del moreno vencedor. Los ojos de Darien estaban muy ocupados examinando sin disimulo alguno el bello cuerpo de la muchacha.

—Encantadora —dijo con una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Me muero de hambre —le dijo Serena mientras entraban en el ascensor y Darien tocaba el botón que los llevaría a la planta baja—. Me siento como si no hubiese comido desde hace muchos días.

—Eso parece —le dijo con desaprobación mientras la miraba, apoyado contra la barandilla—. ¿Por qué diablos no dejas esa dieta y haces que la carne retorne a tus huesos?

—¡Pero mira quién habla! —le dijo Serena con cierto enojo—. ¡Se necesitaría sólo un movimiento de horquilla para subirte a una montaña!_ Darien se acercó a la joven con una mirada intensa y particular.

—Crees que no estoy en forma, ¿no? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Darien cogió las manos de Serena y las llevó hacia los anchos hombros—. Muéstrame algún indicio de flaccidez.

Fue como descubrir un buen vino donde ella esperaba encontrar sólo agua. La joven nunca había notado la amplitud de ese pecho y esos hombros, tampoco se había dado cuenta del aroma atrayente del tabaco y la fragancia persistente de la colonia. Serena nunca había reparado en la perfección de la recia boca, o en lo emocionante que podía ser mirar tan de cerca esos penetrantes ojos zafiros. Hubiese sido más seguro no haberlo advertido. Pero las manos de la muchacha descansaron en la suave tela del traje de etiqueta y decidieron mantenerse allí donde podían percibir la fortaleza de esos músculos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Darien con un extraño tono de voz mientras miraba a la joven.

—Yo... Nunca había notado lo fuerte que eres —logró responder tartamudeando.

Lo miró a los ojos y pareció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido mientras se miraban, y descubrían rasgos, texturas, expresiones en una intimidad poco común, en los tranquilos confines del ascensor. Les llevó varios segundos darse cuenta de que el ascensor se había detenido y que la puerta estaba abierta.

De vuelta a la realidad, y un tanto incómoda, Serena logró salir del ascensor y dirigirse fuera del edificio donde esperaba el Rolls Royce blanco de su acompañante; Kelvin, el chofer, aguardaba fielmente al volante.

—¿Nunca se toma un día libre Kelvin? —le preguntó a Darien cuando ya estaban en el automóvil.

—Hace tiempo que no. He estado trabajando las veinticuatro horas del día —respondió Darien.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a este coche —dijo Serena suspirando, mientras reclinaba la cabeza contra el cómodo asiento de cuero.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Darien brevemente.

—¡Nada! , Muy pocas personas están acostumbradas a viajar en un Rolls... blanco además —contestó mientras reía. Darien se volvió hacia la joven, colocó el brazo detrás del asiento, los ojos le brillaban y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? —preguntó Darien con lentitud deliberada. Serena miró los ojos brillantes de Chiba. ¿Por qué de pronto Darien se mostraba tan intrigante? ¿Tan oscuro y amenazante?

—Nada... excepto que me siento como si estuviese exhibiéndome cada vez que me subo en él. Eso es todo.

—Deberías estar en exhibición, Serena._ Algo en la manera en que Darien pronunció el nombre de la joven hizo que ésta sintiera un cálido hormigueo en la espalda.

—¿Porque soy rica y famosa ahora, quieres decir, y en Asthon apenas podrían reconocer a esta Serena Tsukino?_ Serena rió brevemente y sus palabras fueron subrayadas con un tono de burla a sí misma. La respuesta de la joven pareció no satisfacer a Chiba. Se podía ver en las líneas de su cara, y en la seriedad de la mirada.

—No, de ninguna manera, aunque no necesitas usar ese tono de pequeña Señorita Nadie de Asthon conmigo. Sabes lo que eres y lo que has logrado. Y que eres una mujer muy hermosa —le dijo con ese tono duro y sincero, característico en él. Serena de pronto se sintió agradecida porque estaban en la oscuridad del coche y también porque el repentino y estridente sonar de una bocina hizo que Darien apartara su intensa mirada de la joven por un instante.

—Maldito tráfico de ciudad —murmuró Darien. Cuando se dirigió nuevamente a la joven lo hizo con una expresión de sorpresa—. ¿Estás segura de que ningún hombre te ha dicho eso antes, que eres hermosa? Temo que muchísimos._ De pronto se detuvo y su mirada comenzó a examinar el cuello de Serena, recorriéndolo con aprobación, algo nuevo y que asustó a la joven.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? —preguntó ella en un murmullo. Los ojos oscuros de Darien se rencontraron con los de Serena.

—Me estaba preguntando cómo sería hacerte el amor.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Un extraño hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo. Serena jamás había experimentado una emoción parecida. Un torrente salvaje pareció surgir de pronto hasta conseguir aturdirla. Darien comenzó a reír entre dientes.

—Dios mío, qué expresión —murmuró Chiba con un profundo suspiro mientras volvía a recostar la espalda sobre el cómodo asiento—. Pensé que ese comentario te llamaría la atención._ Serena lo miró enojada.

—Ahora que lo has conseguido, ¿qué piensas hacer? — preguntó con tono áspero. Darien la miró.

—Devolverte al presente. Detesto la autocompasión. Espera a que esté en París. Tengo suficientes problemas y no me apetece crearme nuevas complicaciones.

—¿Qué clases de problemas? —preguntó Serena. Los labios de Chiba se pusieron tensos.

—Karmesite.

Karmesite era la amante de Darien. Serena había leído la relación que mantenían en las columnas de chismes mucho antes de que Darien las presentara. Serena no debería haberse molestado por ello. Darien era, a los cuarenta años, un hombre activo y viril, y hubiese sido absurdo esperar que no hubiese mujeres en su vida. Pero esa noche, poco tiempo después de que Chiba comenzara a salir con Karmesite, una pelizaul voluble, Serena los había visto juntos en un sitio nocturno muy conocido; bailaban tan cerca uno del otro que sus vestimentas parecían arder en llamas. En ese momento Serena había pedido a su inofensivo y joven acompañante, que la llevara a casa. La joven no podía tolerar verlos juntos. Y al mismo tiempo se odiaba a sí misma por sentir celos, pero persistían incluso en ese momento al punto de no poder tolerar siquiera que alguien pronunciase el nombre de Karmesite.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Serena tratando de disimular sus sentimientos.

—No cree que todo ha terminado entre nosotros —dijo Darien brevemente—. Me llama llorando dos veces por día, quejándose por la vida solitaria a la que la he condenado. ¡Solitaria, con dos collares de brillantes, un nuevo Porsche, y un abrigo de armiño!

—Quizá realmente te eche de menos —murmuró ella, ya podía ser generosa al saber que Darien había perdido interés en la mujer. Serena se sentía extrañamente aliviada.

—Extraña el Rolls, querida, no a mí —dijo Darien entre risas.

—¿Era agradable en la cama? —preguntó Serena con desparpajo mientras miraba la reacción de Chiba.

—¿El Rolls o yo? —respondió Darien evitando enojarse.

—Imagino que Karmesite extraña la calidez —le dijo con una sonrisa. Los ojos oscuros de Chiba parecían sonreír.

—¿Piensas que sería cálido?

—Como un horno inmenso, pienso yo —dijo la joven—. ¿Es por eso por lo que te vas a París, para huir de Karmesite?

—No es divertido —dijo Darien. La sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse.

—No, supongo que no lo es, para ti —Serena lo miró un tanto burlona—. Pero tu vida amorosa es como una historia interminable. Realmente creo que deberías dar números a cada mujer o algo parecido, así podrías mantener las cosas en orden.

—Me encanta que mi vida privada te divierta tanto —le contestó Darien con voz fría.

—Espero que a ti la mía no te parezca divertida._ Darien clavó la mirada en los ojos de Serena.

—No tienes una, vida amorosa quiero decir._ Serena se sorprendió.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Siempre te estoy vigilando, pequeña —dijo con un tono sombrío que sorprendió a Serena—. Más de lo que supones. No andas durmiendo por ahí._ La joven lo miró con enojo.

—¡Quizá debería contratar mi propio detective!

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le preguntó Darien con una sonrisa traviesa—. Continúa preguntándome. Te contaré._ Serena volvió a mirarlo enojada.

—Me gustaría preguntarte algo que te avergonzaría muchísimo.

—Continua, querida —le contestó Darien con una sonrisa. Serena primero miró detenidamente ese físico musculoso e imponente y después dijo.

—Apuesto a que las haces pedazos —murmuró. Darien se sorprendió.

—¿En qué posición crees que las gustaré más? —preguntó con toda inocencia. El rubor invadió a la joven comenzando por las mejillas, siguiendo por la garganta hasta terminar por fin en el pronunciado escote del vestido. Mientras tanto Darien la observó y rió suavemente, parecía como si se sintiera complacido. —En lugar del teatro, debería llevarte a ver ciertas películas prohibidas —murmuró Darien—. Tu educación, lamento decirlo, es un tanto pobre.

Serena quiso hablar, pero antes de que pudiese replicar, Darien levantó la mano de la joven y le besó la palma. Fue algo inesperado, y la sensación que causó hizo que el corazón de Serena latiese salvajemente. Darien atrapó la mirada de la muchacha hasta que ella sintió que no podría recuperar nunca más el aliento. Darien rozó con sus labios el antebrazo de la joven, cosa que hizo que a la muchacha la recorriese un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. El hombre continuaba mirándola todo el tiempo, la estudiaba como si Serena fuese un extraño y hermoso espécimen.

—Uso mis encantos —murmuró Darien, acercándola de forma imperceptible hacia él, con voz acariciante y seductora—. Y nunca he tenido queja alguna. ¿Te gustaría que lo probara?_ El corazón de Serena latía fuertemente mientras temblaba. Lo miró y ya no pudo retirar la mirada. De pronto tuvo miedo. —Pequeña cobarde —murmuró Darien—. ¿Realmente me tienes miedo?

—Tengo hambre —respondió Serena mintiendo.

—¿De mí? —le preguntó en tono de broma. Serena apartó la mano y se deslizó hacia el rincón el coche junto a la puerta, se sentía enojada, furiosa como un pequeño animal feroz. —Eres increíble —le dijo Darien con una sonrisa—. ¿Has pensado que te iba a hacer el amor delante de Kelvin?

—Kelvin ha sido entrenado para no mirar —le recordó Serena sin aliento—. Y no me gusta que te burles de mí.

—No puedo evitarlo; te acercas a la carnada tan dulcemente —Darien irguió la cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos seguían atentos—. ¿Nunca te has preguntado durante todos estos años qué clase de amante soy?_ Serena se apartó y luego bajó la mirada.

—Sí, —dijo por fin, porque no tenía la costumbre de mentirle.

—Bueno —insistió Darien—. ¿Qué has pensado?_ Serena miró a Chiba con una timidez desconocida.

—Que eres muy apasionado —contestó con una sonrisa. Darien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué más? —continuó insistiendo. Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Tierno —dijo suavemente al tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Darien—. Paciente.

—¿Exigente no?

—¿Lo eres? —preguntó Serena sin querer.

—Depende de la mujer —respondió Darien—, pero puedo ser paciente cuando es necesario serlo.

—¿Cómo... cómo quieres que sea la mujer que está contigo? —preguntó Serena sin aliento. Darien la miró; luego esa mirada se hizo más intensa al tiempo que la emoción podía advertirse claramente en la expresión de su cara. Había entre ellos una especie de electricidad que Serena nunca había experimentado antes.

—El Palace, señor —dijo Kelvin interrumpiendo con voz agradable esa comunicación sin palabras. Kelvin detuvo el coche delante del restaurante. Serena suspiró con alivio mientras se preguntaba qué la había llevado a hacer una pregunta tan íntima. «Debe ser mi edad», pensó con desesperación mientras aguardaba que Darien se acercara a abrirle la puerta.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar cuando vuelva de París —le dijo Darien cuando entraban al restaurante—. Tengo algo en mente que nos beneficiaría a los dos.

—¡Quieres que te diseñe un nuevo guardarropa! —dijo Serena con tono burlón—. Algo moderno e innovador pero elegante a la vez, que haga juego con este automóvil. Al decir verdad, no creo que ese trabajo sea para mí, pero...

—¡Maldición! —Darien se echó a reír—. ¡Vamos a comer antes de que te muerda!_ Al poco tiempo, la suculenta cena que pidieron, estaba sobre la mesa. Era imposible no notar que Darien prestaba más atención a Serena que a la comida. La muchacha no podía soportar aquella ardiente mirada y con la sinceridad y la naturalidad que caracterizaba la relación que mantenían, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué me miras con tanta atención? ¿Temes que intente llevarme la plata?

—Me recuerdas a un duende —murmuró Chiba ausente—. Carita traviesa, ojos pícaros, boca pequeña y perfecta. Parece como si no pertenecieras a este ambiente, y acabo de notarlo.

—Tengo veintisiete años —le recordó Serena.

—Veintisiete —repitió Darien con suavidad; la mirada se hizo más intensa—. Y para mí no tienes ni la mitad de esa edad.

—Es porque eres un hombre muy viejo —le dijo con serio tono burlón—. Estás entrando en los años dorados, cuando los huesos crujen, y la vista comienza a disminuir...

—Maldición —gruñó Darien—. ¡Cállate!_ El tono de voz era maligno, y a pesar del control que ejercía en él, se podía percibir la ira que sintió ante aquel comentario. Fue algo inesperado, y silenció a Serena de inmediato. Siempre bromeaba con Darien, desde el principio, y a menudo con respecto a su edad. Darien siempre reía. Pero aquella noche Serena por primera vez lo había herido en lo más profundo. Los ojos, ardientes y amenazantes parecían ser los únicos elementos que tenían vida en el rostro del hombre.

—Darien, sólo estaba bromeando —dijo con suavidad. Pero Darien no se calmó. Levantó la copa de vino con tanta fuerza que amenazó con romper el delicado pie; luego bebió el vino de un sorbo. —Darien, por favor —murmuró Serena temblando ante la ira de su acompañante—. No te enojes conmigo._ Darien colocó la copa sobre la mesa con movimientos lentos y deliberados antes de clavar la mirada en la joven.

—Tengo cuarenta años, no ochenta, y me funcionan aún todas las partes. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Karmesite —añadió con frialdad. Serena se mordió el labio inferior. No había tenido la intención de provocarlo, pero Darien estaba reaccionando de una manera inesperada. Con asombro, Serena sintió cómo las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos y eso era nuevo también. No había llorado desde hacía años. Pero las lágrimas estaban allí, anegándole los ojos. Serena colocó la servilleta sobre la mesa con toda delicadeza, evitando la mirada furiosa de Chiba.

—Si no te es molesto, tengo que comenzar mis tareas muy temprano mañana —dijo con frialdad.

—¿Quieres tomar el postre? —preguntó Darien con cortesía. La muchacha lo miró temblorosa pero con coraje.

—Sólo si lo puedo derramar sobre tu cabeza —logró decir con ligera dulzura. Durante un instante la diversión luchó con el enojo en la cara de Darien, pero fue rápidamente dominada.

—Vámonos entonces._ Serena precedió a Darien en la salida después de que éste pagara la cuenta; el ligero caminar de la joven hacía ondear con sensualidad el terciopelo del vestido. Serena llevaba la cabeza erguida como una princesa.

—Ten cuidado de no torcerte el cuello —dijo Darien como regañándola.

—Tu humor está aún más en peligro de torcerse que mi cuello —le respondió con frialdad—. Si aguardas un instante puedo hacer que un taxi me lleve a mi apartamento. He tenido un día pésimo, y esta velada no ha ayudado a mejorarlo.

—Basta ya —gruñó Darien, mientras asentía ante Kelvin al aproximarse al automóvil. Le abrió la puerta a Serena mientras Kelvin se sentaba al volante y encendía el motor.

—Yo no lo he iniciado —respondió la joven rechazando la mano de Chiba al subir al coche. Se sentó tan lejos de Darien como le fue posible cuando éste subió y cerró la puerta después de sentarse junto a ella.

—Por Dios, no hagas pucheros —le dijo mirándola como si echara fuego por los ojos. Serena le devolvió la mirada. Era la primera discusión seria que tenían y cada vez se hacía más intensa.

—Los haré si me viene en gana —contestó encolerizada—. ¿Por qué no tratas de encontrar a Karmesite si quieres contienda? No he intentado atraerte. Y no tengo intención de hacerlo.

—No sabrías qué hacer conmigo si me llevases a tu cama — respondió Darien con malicia.

Serena iba a devolver el comentario, pero de pronto se sintió demasiado cansada para hacer el esfuerzo. Había sido un día horrible, y se estaba poniendo peor. En ese momento, su único amigo estaba furioso con ella, y la muchacha quería llorar. Viajaron en medio de un tenso silencio hasta que Kelvin se detuvo delante del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Serena. Kelvin se mantuvo en silencio y continuó mirando hacia adelante mientras Serena se disponía a abrir la puerta del coche. Pero una mano grande y cálida se le adelantó y cogió la de Serena cuando la joven apoyó la suya en el abridor de la puerta.

—No de esta manera —dijo Darien un tanto tenso—. No puedo irme a Europa mañana estando enfadado contigo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Serena sin mirarlo—. Te he visto alejarte en situaciones peores... y te has ido riendo.

—No contigo —dijo Darien suavemente. El tono de la voz más que las palabras calmaron a Serena. Se volvió lentamente y lo miró. Darien estaba más cerca de lo que la joven había pensado; los ojos oscuros estaban sólo a unos centímetros, y la calidez y la fragancia de ese cuerpo increíble penetraban en su ser embriagándola de sensaciones.

—No creo que seas un hombre mayor —murmuró Serena un tanto desequilibrada, se sentía muy afectada por la presencia de Darien—. Nunca he prestado atención a la diferencia de edad; nunca me ha importado._ Los ojos oscuros de Darien penetraban cada vez más en los de Serena, cosa que la ponía nerviosa.

—Haz bromas acerca de mi estatura, o mi dinero, o mi mal genio. Pero deja los cumpleaños fuera de esto de aquí en adelante.

—De acuerdo Darien._ Darien apartó la mano de la de Serena como si el contacto lo quemara.

—Te veré cuando vuelva. Puede llevarme dos semanas cerrar el trato, de modo que no me esperes hasta mediados de febrero.

Dos semanas sin él. El frío invierno parecería aún más eterno hasta que él volviese, y sólo en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo vacía que sería su vida sin aquellas visitas y aquellas llamadas inesperadas. Darien se había alejado de la ciudad durante largos períodos y a Serena no le había molestado. Pero de pronto le molestaba. La joven lo miró muy seria.

—No hemos discutido desde hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, creo que en realidad no lo hemos hecho nunca —dijo Serena suavemente.

—Quizás seamos más conscientes el uno del otro ahora — dijo Darien con voz tranquila, mientras miraba a la muchacha a los ojos.

—¿Conscientes? —murmuró Serena. La respiración de Darien se hizo más rápida e intensa al mirar la delicada boca de Serena con tanta insistencia que hizo que el corazón de la muchacha comenzara a latir aún con más fuerza. Parecía como si la estuviera besando, y los labios de Serena se abrieron involuntariamente, mientras que sus ojos estaban entrecerrados ante la intensidad de la recia mirada.

—Casi puedo sentir tu boca bajo la mía, —murmuró Darien con voz profunda pero delicada como terciopelo—. Con los labios temblorosos, los senos contra mí...

—¡Darien! —exclamó Serena, entre sonidos entrecortados y un tanto enojada por la intimidad de esas palabras.

—Si Kelvin no estuviese sentado ahí haciendo como que no nos ve, te miraría de una manera que haría que me recordases mucho más que mis palabras —dijo como gruñendo—. Te recostaría en el asiento y te enseñaría cosas sobre tu cuerpo que nunca has soñado que pudieras sentir. Y lo deseas —añadió Darien con una mirada que hizo derretir a la joven—. ¿No es cierto?_ El cuerpo de Serena temblaba. Boquiabierta, la muchacha se odiaba a sí misma por sus propias reacciones, y a él por percibirlas.

—Eres mi amigo —dijo Serena.

—Voy a ser tu amante —respondió Darien brevemente—. Piensa en ello mientras estoy lejos._ Serena salió rápidamente del coche y tropezó debido al nerviosismo. Darien continuaba sentado y la observaba divertido, con los ojos brillantes ante el evidente triunfo. Chiba sabía cómo la había afectado. Tenía demasiada experiencia como para no saberlo.

—Quizá no esté aquí cuando vuelvas —gritó Serena en un lamentable intento de poner a salvo su orgullo.

—Estarás aquí —dijo Darien y cerró la puerta.

—Si tienes suerte —murmuró Serena cuando los elegantes faros traseros del Rolls se perdieron en la noche.

* * *

Serena no se dio cuenta de lo proféticas que eran esas palabras. A la mañana siguiente, el médico de su padre llamó para decirle que su único ser querido había sido encontrado muerto en su cama. Su padre se había ido definitivamente. El funeral fue desgarrador, y Serena se sintió agradecida que llegase a su fin, cuando los pocos buenos amigos de su padre se fueron y la casa finalmente quedó en silencio.

Serena revisó los documentos que había en el escritorio de su padre con una ligera sonrisa. Era muy propio de él dejar todo en orden. Fue como si hubiese esperado el ataque cardíaco que le arrancó la vida. El testamento era tan directo como Kenji Tsukino había sido siempre. Dejaba la casa a Serena; junto con algunas posesiones. Fue muy triste para la joven darse cuenta de que todas las pertenencias de su padre equivalían a lo que ella recibía por un solo día de trabajo. Serena dejó el escritorio y se detuvo frente a la ventana. Su padre nunca había aceptado que le diera dinero. Padre e hija tenían una relación estrecha, pero como ella, Kenji Tsukino apreciaba su independencia. No quería nada que no hubiese ganado él mismo, a pesar de que se había sentido feliz por el éxito de su hija y a menudo se lo había dicho.

Serena continuó mirando por la ventana el angosto camino que había delante de la casa y que conducía a una pequeña ciudad. ¿Cuántos de sus viejos compañeros de clase la conocerían?, se preguntaba Serena. En la época de la adolescencia Serena era una joven delgadísima y terriblemente tímida, usaba ropa que siempre parecía colgarle, y era muy débil. La mayoría de los estudiantes, tanto varones como mujeres, se reían de ella, y se burlaban de la manera en que vestía y de la manera de caminar, que según decían parecía la de un pelícano corriendo. Parecía tan fuera de lugar en el pequeño pueblo como un gorrión en una guarida de gavilanes.

Kenji Tsukino había llegado allí desde Miami, y se había establecido en aquella agradable parte del sur de Georgia con la mente puesta en el establecimiento de su propio negocio. Pero su enfermedad lo había disminuido, había reducido sus posibilidades económicas, y tenía una hija que mantener. Entonces había conseguido un empleo en la hilandería textil local, hasta poder recuperarse económicamente. Pero lo atraparon los pagos de la casa y del coche y las cuentas del médico por lo que debió conservar el odiado empleo, y descubrió muy pronto que no había salida. Estaba definitivamente atrapado. Su espíritu fue decayendo día a día debido al trabajo excesivo, y no había risas en la gran casa en la que había invertido los ahorros de toda su vida. Tenía muchísimos planes para hacerse rico de la noche a la mañana, pero todos fracasaron rápidamente. Pasó toda su vida buscando el arco iris, pero todo lo que encontró fue la sección pantalones de una fábrica.

Serena suspiró con amargura ante la ironía de la vida. Su padre se había hecho pobre haciendo ropa, mientras que ella se había hecho rica con lo mismo. Incluso en ese momento se veía como la rica mujer de carrera con sus elegantes pantalones y la blusa de seda de amplias mangas. Las esmeraldas de los pendientes y de la pulsera eran auténticas, no como los de imitación que le habían gustado cuando era una pobre adolescente.

¡Qué lejano parecía todo aquello!, esos breves encuentros secretos con él en el bosque, los primeros y no muchos besos que habían llevado a una inocente Serena a un apartamento de uno de los amigos de Diamante. Alto, de pelo plateado, ojos violetas y gruesas pestañas, Diamante Blackmoon era el niño mimado de la sociedad del lugar, un joven y prometedor abogado. Serena sabía las consecuencias desastrosas que conllevaba amar a un muchacho como él, pero su corazón desoyó a su mente y no quería atender a razones cada vez que veía al apuesto Diamante. Luego no pudo mirar a otros muchachos, ni siquiera a Zafiro Blackmoon que la adoraba.

Si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Diamante nunca había tenido intenciones de casarse con ella... Había estado demasiado ciega como para darse cuenta de que Diamante mantenía su relación con ella en el más absoluto secreto. Nunca se detenía delante de la casa de Serena para verla, ni la iba a buscar para salir, tenía cuidado de alejarse de los sitios públicos cuando estaba con ella. Pasaban largas horas en el coche de Diamante besándose en la callejuela de los enamorados, hasta que una noche cuando los besos se hicieron más prolongados, lentos y profundos, Diamante sugirió que fueran al apartamento de un amigo a comer algo antes de llevarla a casa. Los dos sabían para qué iban allí, y no tenía nada que ver con la comida. Serena, joven e inocente, y con toda la pasión que acababa de despertar el primer hombre en su vida, fue conducida al apartamento. Esperaba toda la pasión intensa y la ternura de las novelas románticas que había leído. Pero Diamante, a pesar de ser un amante experto, descuidó a Serena para lograr su propia satisfacción. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de observar el suave y delicado cuerpo que había hecho suyo rápida y bruscamente.

—¡Vístete rápido! —le dijo Diamante una vez satisfechos sus deseos, dejando a la joven confundida, frustrada y avergonzada ante su propia y fácil capitulación. Diamante ni siquiera miró a Serena mientras ella se vestía. —¡Apúrate! —le dijo—. Rubeus puede venir en cualquier momento. Me ha dicho que podía usar el apartamento sólo durante una hora._ Serena se vistió deprisa, llorando y sintiendo su cuerpo amoratado y violado. Esperaba unas pocas palabras de amor, pero no hubo nada de eso. La muchacha lo siguió hasta la puerta, y Diamante la llevó de vuelta al final de su camino, y tuvo cuidado de detener el automóvil en una callejuela para no ser vistos y que nadie reconociera el coche.

—Lamento que todo haya sido tan rápido —le dijo a Serena con una ligera sonrisa—. La próxima vez será mejor. Encontraré otro lugar._ No habría una próxima vez, y ella se lo dijo, mientras la voz le temblaba por la decepción sufrida. —Bueno, qué esperabas, ¿pétalos de rosa y fuegos artificiales? —le preguntó enojado—. Pensé que yo te importaba.

—Sí, me importabas —le dijo Serena llorando.

—No me interesan tus temores, Serena. Hay demasiadas jóvenes ansiosas._ Luego Diamante se alejó.

Serena no se tranquilizó hasta después de unas semanas cuando por fin supo que no había quedado embarazada. Pero su amor por Diamante no había disminuido. Lo buscaba; lo escuchaba por teléfono sin responder. Pero Diamante ni siquiera intentó comunicarse con ella. Desesperada, Serena aceptó la invitación de Zafiro para ir a una fiesta en la casa de los Blackmoon, esperando ver a Diamante, y asegurarse de que su relación no había terminado. Después de todo, había sido sólo una discusión. Diamante le había hablado de boda, de un compromiso. Quizá le estaba dando tiempo para pensar. Esa era la razón por la que no la había llamado. Y todos esos rumores acerca de Diamante y Esmeralda eran sólo eso... Rumores. ¿Y qué importaba que Esmeralda fuese la hija de un prominente abogado local, y además una peliverde voluptuosa? Era Serena la mujer que le importaba a Diamante.

Serena aceptó la invitación de Zafiro, aunque se preguntaba si sabía lo que ella sentía por su hermano; tal vez eso explicara esa extraña e incierta lástima que Serena podía leer en los ojos de Zafiro. Años más tarde Serena continuaba preguntándose cosas sobre aquella noche de la fiesta. En esa ocasión Serena llevaba un vestido de crepé blanco que ella misma había confeccionado con material comprado con el dinero que ganaba con su trabajo en el almacén del pueblo. Incluso entonces Serena mostraba sus aptitudes pues ella misma había diseñado el vestido. La joven causó cierta sensación entre los presentes, aunque fuese la hija de un empleado de hilandería. Pero Diamante sólo le había dedicado una mirada incisiva cuando Serena entró del brazo de Zafiro. Diamante no la saludó ni la invitó a bailar. Ni su padre ni su madre la saludaron tampoco, a menos que esas frías sonrisas y breves movimientos de cabeza pudiesen considerarse una bienvenida. La joven sólo estaba a unos pasos cuando oyó que Zafiro le preguntaba a Diamante:

—¿No está maravillosa Serena esta noche?

—No lo había notado —respondió Diamante brevemente—. ¿Por qué diablos has tenido que invitarla esta noche? Mamá puede jugar a la Dama Dadivosa con los empleados, pero no le va a agradar que su hijo salga con una Tsukino —le recordó con una risa breve y fría—. El padre de Serena es, después de todo, sólo uno de nuestros distribuidores. No es ni siquiera un ejecutivo.

—Es agradable —respondió Zafiro defendiendo a Tsukino.

—Dios mío, puede que lo sea, pero es tan aburrido como un día de invierno, exactamente como su flacucha hija. Es simple y estúpida, y además prácticamente plana de frente. Créeme, fue como hacerle el amor a un hombre..._ Serena percibió la conmoción de Zafiro.

—¿Hacerle el amor? —preguntó Zafiro más que sorprendido.

Serena no pudo permanecer allí ni un minuto más. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido por el llanto, la joven abandonó la casa, volvió a su hogar en medio de la oscuridad sin pensar en el peligro que eso significaba. Y esas palabras frías y dolientes no la habían abandonado desde entonces. Ellas fueron indirectamente responsables de su éxito, porque el odio que sintió por Diamante Blackmoon y su deseo de venganza le hicieron superar los tiempos difíciles que luego dieron paso a su inscripción en la escuela de diseño de modas. Todo lo que quiso ser a partir de esa noche fue ser algo más que la hija de un empleado... una desconocida.

Y lo logró. Alguien llamó con discreción a la puerta. Era Luna que entró como un torbellino en la habitación.

—Te he traído un poco de café —dijo Luna, colocando la bandeja en la mesita. Había un plato de rosquillas junto a la bandeja—. Vamos, debes comer algo._ Serena sonrió a su ama de llaves.

—No deseo comer. Sólo quiero café.

—Un día te llevará el viento —le advirtió la mujer mayor—. ¿Por qué te molestas en traerme aquí si no me vas a dejar que cocine?

—Me siento muy sola aquí —respondió Serena. La muchacha miró a su alrededor; la casa parecía una ruina. Debía haber sido un hermoso lugar años atrás cuando su padre la compró, pero la falta de cuidado y el deterioro habían hecho mella. Sin arreglos sustanciales, la casa se desplomaría. —¿Has llamado a los obreros? —preguntó Serena mientras revolvía el café humeante.

—Sí —respondió Luna con una mirada de desaprobación—. Mira, a mí no me concierne, ¿pero por qué vas a gastar dinero en este mausoleo blanco?_ Serena acarició el brocado descolorido y gastado del antiguo sofá.

—Tendré que hacer reparar los muebles. Ve si puedes encontrar un buen tapicero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí?

—Unas semanas —Serena se rió ante el sobresalto de Luna—. Necesito un descanso. Puedo controlar la empresa desde aquí; Ann me puede llamar si necesita ayuda. Y mientras tanto, me entretendré arreglando esta casa.

—Ojalá supiera qué estás tramando —dijo Luna con un suspiro.

—Es una especie de juego.

—¿Y Darien va a jugar también?_ Serena miró a Luna con enojo. No quería pensar en Darien en ese momento.

—Es un amigo, nada más. Sólo porque salimos de vez en cuando...

—Dos veces por semana, todas las semanas, y te protege como la gallina a su polluelo._ Serena comenzó a inquietarse.

—Darien es como un hermano. Se siente responsable de mí.

—¡Qué hermano! —comentó Luna con cierta burla—. Deberías haber visto la manera en que te miraba en aquella fiesta de Navidad que dimos. Fruncía el ceño cada vez que otro hombre se acercaba a ti. Darien intentará algo más contigo, Señorita Independencia. De ningún modo va a dejar que pases semanas aquí sin hacer algo.

—¿Qué esperas que Darien haga, venir y llevarme a casa por la fuerza?

—¿Quién mejor puede hacerlo? —bromeó la mujer.

—Tú —dijo Serena frunciendo risueñamente el ceño— eres una entrometida._ Luna sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Gracias. Era hora de que me hicieses uno o dos cumplidos después de todas estas canas verdes que me han salido._ Serena rió, mientras examinaba la cabeza de su ama de llaves.

—No tan verdes —respondió.

—¿Vas a ver a ese hombre... Blackmoon? —preguntó Luna de pronto. Serena la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Quizá.

—Buena idea. Sácalo de tu mente y de tu vida de una vez por todas. —Luna se secó las manos en el delantal—. Los recuerdos son peligrosos. Siempre son mejores que la realidad.

—Por eso he vuelto, para enfrentarme a ellos —admitió. Serena extendió y relajó su cuerpo un instante y luego se levantó del sofá. —Nos han estado mirando con interés desde que hice reparar los cercos del corral y del establo y compré esa yegua —Serena sonrió—. Creo que voy a dar un paseo a caballo.

—¿No me dijiste una vez que esta propiedad limita con la de los Blackmoon? —inquirió Luna.

—Por la parte de atrás —afirmó Serena—. Yo solía alquilar un caballo para ir a cabalgar. Ahorré todo mi dinero con el solo propósito de ver aunque fuese un instante a Diamante Blackmoon en el bosque. Quizá tenga suerte hoy —agregó Serena sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

* * *

Hacía frío en el bosque, y Serena estaba contenta de tener pantalones de montar y botas, se había puesto un grueso jersey de lana y unos guantes forrados de piel. La muchacha nunca había tenido dinero suficiente como para comprarse un equipo adecuado como ése en su juventud. Serena se detuvo junto a un arroyo, cerró los ojos y aspiró la fría y dulce paz de los bosques, escuchó el rumor del agua, y el repentino sonido de las ramas al quebrarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto al oír que se acercaba otro jinete. Un caballo grande y negro montado por un hombre delgado, de pelo plateado, ojos violetas y cara seria. Llevaba una chaqueta de tweed sobre un suéter de cuello alto. Las manos sobre las riendas eran delgadas y de largos dedos; un cigarrillo pendía de uno de ellos.

—Está traspasando los límites —dijo el hombre—. Ésta es propiedad privada._ Serena arqueó las cejas, e ignoró el salvaje latido de su corazón al sentir que los diez años que habían pasado ya no los separaban.

—El límite entre las dos propiedades está a dos pasos detrás de usted —respondió Serena con frialdad—. Y si tiene la bondad de mirar, hay una estaca metálica de deslinde bastante nueva. He hecho volver a examinar los límites de la propiedad hace dos días._ Los ojos del hombre recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven, descubriendo los senos firmes, la cintura pequeña y las caderas notorias, claramente delineadas por su elegante atuendo de montar.

—¿Serena? —preguntó el hombre, con incredulidad. Sus ojos retornaron a esa cara hermosa, de pómulos salientes enmarcada en el pelo rubio dorado y a los ojos celestes debajo de las tupidas pestañas. Serena se permitió sonreír.

—Ese es mi nombre.

—Dios mío, cómo has cambiado._ Sus ojos se concentraron en la muñeca de Serena, y él también sonrió aunque ligeramente. —Aunque sigues teniendo la costumbre de usar joyas llamativas. Me alegro de que algo en ti no haya cambiado._ A Serena le hubiera gustado golpearlo con la fusta, pero esa actitud estaba más de acuerdo con la de Serena adolescente que con la actual. La joven había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos.

—Las viejas costumbres se mantienen hasta el final — respondió con una sonrisa amarga.

—Es verdad —murmuró él—. Lamento lo de tu padre. Era un buen empleado. Hay una pequeña póliza del seguro, por supuesto. Puedes verificarlo en el departamento de personal. Supongo que habrás recibido las flores que enviamos. Una planta creo...

—Gracias.

—¿Todavía estás viviendo en Atlanta? —preguntó Diamante Blackmoon con cortesía.

—Nueva York._ Diamante puso cara de desagrado.

—Es una ciudad que me disgusta. Contaminación y todo eso. Prefiero Ashton._ Serena lo miró más detenidamente, haciendo que los recuerdos se fundieran con la realidad. Había cambiado. No sólo por la edad sino en todos los aspectos. Se le veía menos imponente, menos autoritario.

—¿Cómo está Berjerite? —preguntó a Diamante con calma.

—Muy bien, gracias. Vive con su esposo y su hijo e Greenville. Zafiro está casado —añadió sutilmente—. Vive en Charleston.

—Oí que Esmeralda y tú os casasteis —comentó Serena. La cara de Diamante pareció reaccionar ante el comentario.

—Nos divorciamos hace dos años —dijo con frialdad. Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Suele suceder._ Diamante la volvió a mirar intensamente con ojos pensativos.

—No puedo habituarme al cambio. Estás distinta.

—He crecido.

—¿Casada? —le preguntó Diamante con evidente curiosidad. Serena dijo que no con un ademán.

—Tengo una carrera.

—¿En el área textil? —preguntó Blackmoon con una leve sonrisa. La joven hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—En cierto modo sí._ Diamante apenas rió.

—Costura, supongo.

—También —Serena dio una palmadita a la crin de la yegua—. Tengo que volver. Me alegro de haberte visto —dijo la joven con una sonrisa de despedida.

—Pasaré a verte antes de que vuelvas a Nueva York —le dijo Diamante inesperadamente. Serena brindó a Blackmoon la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Será agradable. Pero no hay prisa. Estaré aquí varias semanas._ Diamante se sorprendió ante esas últimas palabras.

—¿Puedes estar tanto tiempo alejada de tu trabajo?

—Tengo un jefe maravilloso y comprensivo._ Serena rió mientras dirigía a la yegua hacia la casa. Lo que Ashton necesitaba, decidió la joven, era una fiesta. Una fiesta estilo sociedad de Nueva York, grande, pródiga, para poder mostrar a sus viejos amigos cuánto había cambiado la desgarbada hija del obrero textil.

El sólo pensar en ello renovaba su estado de ánimo. Fue pensando en ello al tiempo que volvía a la casa. Pensó desde la redecoración y renovación en el servicio. Iba a ser una fiesta encantadora. Parecía como si la casa hubiese sido de pronto invadida por todos los parientes de la familia, cuando los carpinteros y decoradores llegaron a cumplir con sus tareas. Serena no podía evitar chocar con una escalera o una pila de madera.

—Se están multiplicando —se lamentó Luna una mañana mientras observaba a dos carpinteros que estaban muy ocupados tratando de remplazar una parte del tejado de la cocina—. ¿Y cómo voy a cocinar?

—Prepara dos platos de sandwiches —le dijo Serena riendo—. Quizá si los alimentamos bien, trabajen más rápido. Y no escatimes el café.

—Tú eres quien da las órdenes —dijo Luna con un suspiro mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—¡Oiga, señorita, hay alguien que llama a la puerta! —gritó uno de los electricistas.

La joven fue a ver quién llamaba a la puerta. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta celeste que la hacían aún más joven y resaltaban las piernas largas así como también las delicadas pero definidas curvas de su cuerpo. El pelo formaba suaves ondas que le enmarcaban el rostro; la tensión provocada por la agitada actividad de los negocios había desaparecido a pesar de la pena con que aquel viaje había comenzado. Serena se sentía más joven, más tranquila y más femenina.

—¡Eh, muchachos, hay un Rolls Royce allá afuera! — murmuró uno de los carpinteros a sus amigos. El grupo de hombres que había cerca de la ventana miraron el coche que estaba parado en la puerta.

Serena se detuvo antes de abrir. No podía ser Diamante Blackmoon, a pesar de que era a quien ella esperaba después del encuentro que habían tenido hacía dos días. Los Blackmoon tenían dinero, pero no tanto como para poseer un Rolls. Serena conocía sólo a un hombre tan descuidadamente rico, y no podía creer que ese hombre pudiera estar allí. La joven giró el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. El hombre que estaba de pie, alto e inmenso, de cara recia, la devoraba con sus ojos zafiros.

—Así que estás aquí —dijo gruñendo. Su voz le recordaba la última vez que lo había visto y la reminiscencia la hizo sonrojarse levemente. —Me he vuelto loco tratando de encontrarte. La señora Mónica me ha dicho que llamaste al apartamento para saber si yo había llegado a casa, pero todo lo que dijiste fue que te ibas a casa, a Georgia.

—¿Y no podías recordar dónde estaba? —preguntó Serena con una dulce sonrisa.

—Es un estado inmensamente grande —respondió brevemente Darien Chiba mirando por encima de la joven a los obreros boquiabiertos que miraban con curiosidad al recién llegado—. He tenido que consultar tu vieja ficha personal para encontrar tu ciudad natal. No podía recordarla.

—¿No has pensado en llamar a mi oficina?

—Regresé ayer. Era domingo, señora, y su personal no trabaja los domingos._ Serena suspiró tratando de calmarse. Su corazón, al verlo, empezó a latir velozmente.

—Mi padre ha muerto —le dijo.

—Lo siento —dijo Darien brevemente—. ¿Fue algo inesperado?_ Serena asintió.

—Muy inesperado._ Lo miró con tristeza. Le hubiera gustado haber podido correr hacia él cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de su padre. Los brazos de Darien la hubiesen protegido y hubiera podido llorar bajo su amparo. —¿Pensabas que estaba escondida? —añadió Serena con tristeza.

—¿Escondida, aquí? —Darien miró a los hombres con ojos penetrantes—. Estarás enloqueciendo con esa multitud. Vaya trabajo el que están haciendo.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—A mi compañía de seguros no le gustaría —respondió llanamente, mirando con cautela a los dos carpinteros que estaban sobre las escaleras. De los muchos obreros que había en la casa, esos eran los que más cerca de la pareja estaban.

—Bueno, podemos sentarnos en la hamaca de la galería — sugirió Serena señalando el lugar. Darien siguió los ojos de Serena. Los ojos oscuros de Darien parecían danzar y sólo por un instante Serena observó algo diferente en ellos.

—No a menos que quieras sentarte sobre mis rodillas y brindarle a tu audiencia algo digno de verse —respondió Darien—. Además hace mucho frío aquí, y no estás vestida apropiadamente. —Darien la cogió del brazo—. Podemos conversar un rato en mi automóvil.

—Qué actitud más lujuriosa —murmuró la joven, mientras lo acompañaba al coche deprisa, para guarecerse del intenso frío—. Probablemente me encerrarás allí e intentarás seducirme.

—Algo de eso hay. Entra._ Serena le hizo sitio para que Darien se sentara junto a ella en el lujoso vehículo. Un escalofrío la invadió cuando el hombre la rodeó con uno de sus inmensos brazos y le brindó calidez.

—Algo así —murmuró Serena—. Nunca te has insinuado realmente conmigo._ Darien se inclinó, y de pronto su cara estuvo muy cerca de la joven como nunca antes lo había estado; tan cerca que Serena podía ver las pequeñas líneas de los ojos, las tupidas pestañas, la leve sombra que rodeaba la boca firme y cincelada. Una fragancia cara, una fragancia conocida, surgida de ese cuerpo inmenso y cálido.

—¿Nunca habías deseado que lo hiciera?_ Los ojos de Darien se detuvieron en la boca femenina, pálida sin lápiz de labios, y el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con fuerza ante la sensualidad de esa recia mirada. —No hasta la noche en que me fui a París. Pero ésta es una buena oportunidad para satisfacer tu curiosidad, pequeña señorita Pureza. Permíteme mostrarte cómo beso.

Darien se inclinó y besó a Serena antes de que la joven tuviese tiempo para reaccionar. La ternura de ese gesto la paralizó. Como en un trance, Serena observó cómo la boca de Darien rozaba sensualmente su boca en un silencio que de pronto parecía cobrar vida ante las nuevas sensaciones que la muchacha comenzaba a experimentar. Los dientes blancos y fuertes pellizcaron con delicadeza los labios de Serena hasta separarlos y la lengua exploró lentamente sus curvaturas internas. Serena suspiró ante el contacto; miró a Darien directamente a los ojos y vio ciertas sombras que nunca había visto.

—Sabes a café —dijo Darien con tono profundo y sensual.

—Yo... he tomado café... en el desayuno._ ¿Era ésa su voz? ¿Ese tartamudeo agudo y seco? Se sentía completamente rígida, tensa, esperando algo con una sed tan emocionante como la expresión en el rostro de Darien.

—Creo que te tomaré a ti en mi desayuno —murmuró Darien. Su boca se abrió aún más y acarició los suaves y trémulos labios—. Abre la boca —murmuró Darien suavemente—. No me obligues a hacerlo yo.

—Darien.

El nombre fue pronunciado en medio de un suspiro profundo cuando Darien cogió el rostro de la muchacha en sus manos cálidas. Después la abrazó cubriendo su cuerpo contra el suave asiento de cuero hasta dejarla sin aliento. Darien no respondió. Su boca era exigente, cálida y levemente cruel mientras exploraba, lenta pero deliberadamente, la dulce boca de la joven. Serena sentía que el corazón le daba vueltas.

—¡Oh! —murmuró Serena conmovida ante el contacto exigente de los labios de Darien.

Ese contacto se hacía cada vez más intenso causando sensaciones que Serena sólo había soñado. Parecía como una acción devastadora. Una de las manos de Darien abandonó la mejilla delicada, rozó la suave tela de algodón que cubría el pecho de la joven y acarició la suavidad y firmeza del mismo; la muchacha suspiró al experimentar esas nuevas sensaciones y miró a Darien nuevamente a los ojos.

—No usas sostén, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Darien con voz tierna—. De todos modos no lo necesitas. Tus senos son muy suaves. Firmes, delicados y cálidos en mis manos.

—Darien... —Serena volvió a suspirar. La joven detuvo la mano de Darien, estaba un tanto asustada. —Por favor, no —murmuró—. Darien...

—Me gusta la manera en que pronuncias mi nombre. Dilo otra vez._ Serena se sentía ahogada. No podía recuperar el aliento; su boca latía por haber sido poseída y por su propio deseo de que Darien volviera a hacerlo. La joven bajó la mirada.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —preguntó Darien con voz acariciante— ¿después de todos estos años?_ Serena lo miró con cautela.

—Nunca hemos hecho el amor —murmuró, consciente de que la mano de Darien permanecía suavemente sobre sus senos.

—Yo no llamaría a esto hacer el amor —respondió Darien mientras observaba los ojos ansiosos de la joven—. ¿Por qué no quieres tocarme?_ Serena se sonrojó terriblemente y se odió a sí misma por ser tan tonta, por su falta de sofisticación, y odió esa risa burlona de Darien. —Te gusto, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Darien mientras su mano alborotaba con cariño el pelo dorado de la joven.

—Tengo que volver a casa —respondió Serena.

—Todavía no. ¿Cuándo fue el funeral?

—Hace una semana._ Darien se puso serio.

—¿Y todavía estás aquí? ¿Por qué?_ Serena no quería responder. Después le dijo que se quedaba porque le apetecía. Además, le contó la fiesta que proyectaba hacer.

—Y mi primer invitado a la fiesta es Diamante Blackmoon._ Los ojos de Darien parecían echar fuego cuando oyó las últimas palabras de la joven.

Sabía que Serena había amado a Diamante Blackmoon y que éste la había lastimado porque la joven se lo había confesado una noche en medio del llanto, después de varios whiskies... una de esas infrecuentes ocasiones en que Serena había bebido alcohol. Pero Darien nunca supo exactamente qué era lo que Blackmoon le había hecho para apenarla de esa manera. Todo lo que sabía era que no permitiría que ese hombre la hiriera otra vez.

—Estás completamente loca si piensas que voy a permitir que ese sujeto te ponga las manos encima —le dijo con tono cortante.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que piensas hacer, Darien? — exigió Serena con más coraje del que sentía. Ese beso largo e intenso y las caricias la habían dejado prácticamente sin fuerzas. Darien se apartó de ella, salió del coche y esperó a que Serena hiciese lo mismo.

—Pelear con todas mis fuerzas —le recordó Darien con una mirada extraña y fría—. He puesto muchas esperanzas en ti durante todos estos años. No voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras miro cómo pones tu hermoso cuello en la trampa.

—Es mi cuello._ Darien la cogió del mentón, se lo levantó y se inclinó para besarla lenta y suavemente con una expresión de posesión en los ojos oscuros. Darien observó la reacción impotente de la joven con una sonrisa.

—Te dije antes de irme a París que un día sería tu amante. Ese día está más cerca de lo que tú supones, querida, y estás más sedienta de mí de lo que imaginaba. Madura, lista para tomar.

—No soy una manzana —dijo la joven con firmeza.

—No, eres un melocotón —le respondió Darien con un suave beso final—. Un pequeño melocotón dulce y jugoso que podría comerme. Pero primero debo hacerte caer del árbol._ Serena miró a Darien enojada mientras éste volvía a su elegante Rolls y se sentaba frente al volante.

—Será mejor que consigas un palo bien grande, Darien Chiba —le gritó Serena. Darien rió.

—No, querida, será mejor que lo hagas tú. Volveré.

Y antes de que la muchacha pudiese replicarle, Darien se alejó en medio de una nube de polvo, dejándola allí, acompañada sólo por el intenso frío.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Luna, que estaba en la cocina haciendo panecillos, levantó la mirada al ver a Serena.

—Echas chispas —murmuró Luna, conteniendo una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena ausente, sin darse cuenta de cómo estaba con el pelo desordenado, los ojos plenos de pasión, y los labios rojos e hinchados.

—Que echas chispas —comentó Luna secamente. Empezó a colocar los panecillos en una fuente para meterlos al horno—. Has visto a Darien, ¿no?

—¿Que si lo he visto? —exclamó—. Deberías haber oído... —Serena se sonrojó—. Bueno, en realidad no deberías haberlo oído. ¡Es absolutamente terco, no quiere entender razones!

—¿Por qué lo es?

—No quiere que yo permanezca aquí —murmuró Serena enojada mientras los ojos furiosos se le oscurecían. Se cruzó de brazos, el corazón le latía sin control, y se apoyó contra una mesa—, Como si tuviera derecho, algún derecho de darme órdenes, de dirigir mi vida. Tiene el valor de decirme que debo caer del árbol y que va a conseguir un palo para hacerme caer...

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Luna risueña.

—No. Sí. No lo sé.

—Eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti... tus respuestas definidas —Luna volvió a reír.

Serena, casi sin oír a su ama de llaves, se dio la vuelta ofuscada y aturdida y pasó por debajo de una escalera en la que estaban subidos dos pintores que trabajaban en las paredes y el techo del comedor. Estaba confundida como nunca lo había estado. Parecía una niña tímida, después de ese reciente y ardiente beso. Darien la había conmovido... Suspiró, y comenzó a subir las escaleras con ojos soñadores, sin saber lo que hacía. Durante todos esos años, ni siquiera un intento de acercarse, ni un roce fuera de lugar, pero de pronto, la relación con Darien era diferente, emocionante. Darien había sido su amigo, pero en ese momento, ¿qué era?, tendría que pensar en su relación con él desde el principio.

Qué extraño, Serena no lo había tomado en serio la noche en que el hombre se fue a París, cuando le dijo que iba a ser su amante. Al pensar de nuevo en ello, la joven había creído que Darien estaba bromeando. Pero ese día no había bromeado. La ternura de ese último beso era real, y el pecho de Serena parecía hormiguear después del fuerte contacto con aquel físico inmenso, de aquellas manos expertas.

Una parte de Serena tenía miedo de Darien. No era la clase de hombre que hiciera las cosas fríamente. No se detendría hasta llevarla a su lecho. Serena amaba su independencia; no estaba segura de estar preparada para abandonarla. En eso, debía haber sido como su madre, que había muerto al dar a luz. Kenji Tsukino siempre hablaba con agrado del carácter independiente de su amada esposa. Serena era como ella. La joven había estado sola durante mucho tiempo, era una luchadora sin apoyo. Sí, había habido hombres; atractivos, encantadores compañeros que Serena había logrado mantener a distancia... sin ataduras ni compromisos. Solía entablar las relaciones en sus propios términos o no había relación. No, no estaba segura de que pudiese aceptar a un hombre en su vida, especialmente un hombre como Darien, una relación íntima. No dudaba que después de ese día Darien sería el único hombre con el que podría tener una relación física. Pero, ¿y qué sucedía con el resto de su persona? Su cuerpo lo deseaba pero... ¿Darien la tomaría de la misma manera que a sus negocios? Y si se permitía entrar en la vida de se hombre, ¿podría salir de ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde? Temía permitir a Darien que se acercara lo suficiente como para averiguarlo. Quizás fuera mejor que él hubiese regresado a Nueva York. Pero no era una característica de Darien abandonar la lucha sin pelear antes, Serena sentía que Darien no había pronunciado su última palabra.

* * *

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando dejaste Ashton? —preguntó Luna unos días después cuando Serena la llevaba por el pueblo, y le mostraba la escuela secundaria, la biblioteca pública, y la modesta tienda de la casa.

—Dieciocho —le dijo Serena, tratando de cubrir con un manto de olvido los recuerdos que se permitía sacar a luz. La mayoría de ellos no eran agradables.

—Debes haberlo echado de menos —le dijo Luna con una sonrisa mientras observaba a dos niños en bicicleta—. Es un hermoso pueblo.

—Hermoso —respondió Serena. La mujer mayor miró a Serena y le dijo:

—Estás muy callada últimamente. ¿Estás triste porque Darien no ha regresado? —inquirió la mujer. El rostro de la joven se encendió.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—No te salgas del camino querida. Harás polvo los neumáticos —señaló Luna. Serena dirigió el automóvil al camino y se odió a sí misma por aquella actitud reveladora.

—Por qué me va a importar que venga aquí como en medio de una tormenta, me amenace y luego se esfume. ¡A mí no me preocupa!

—Sí, eso es obvio...

—Además es mi vida —añadió Serena con firmeza, pero nerviosa—. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Si quiero decorar la casa y dar una fiesta es asunto mío.

—Tienes razón, querida.

—Y de todos modos, si a él le importa tanto, ¿por qué no ha llamado? —los ojos celestes de Serena se encendieron—. Podría haber encontrado unos minutos para llamarme por teléfono.

—Es un hombre muy ocupado.

—Yo también estoy ocupada —dijo Serena muy enojada—. Simplemente está descontento porque no estoy a su disposición y estoy aquí.

—Lo que quieres decir es que está celoso de Diamante Blackmoon — afirmó Luna con una sonrisa secreta.

—No tiene por qué estar celoso. Diamante no ha llamado, no ha venido a la casa...

Eso le dolía también. Serena era muy joven cuando oyó aquel cruel comentario en la fiesta, cuando la muchacha se dio cuenta de cómo había sido engañada por las bromas y el flirteo del joven. Serena era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de que Diamante estaba jugando con ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Parte de ella pareció crecer, madurar aquel día. Y aquella parte, la parte que dolía, quería que el alto abogado de ojos violetas se postrara a sus pies. Era algo dentro de ella que no podía comprender totalmente pero era demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo. Necesitaba ver a Diamante humillado, como ella una vez lo había estado. En ese momento, habiendo triunfado, segura de sí misma como no lo había estado en su adolescencia, era una mujer deseable. Y quería que Diamante la encontrase así, quería satisfacer un deseo que nunca había muerto completamente. Se tenía que probar a sí misma que podía tenerlo si realmente lo deseaba. Y nadie, ni siquiera Diamante, iba a detenerla.

Serena tuvo coraje y pensó llamar a Diamante e invitarlo a comer cuando volvió a casa, pero encontró al joven esperándola en la puerta. Al verlo Serena no pudo disimular su emoción; Diamante llevaba una chaqueta de tweed con un chaleco de lana y unos pantalones oscuros. Se veía sofisticado, bien parecido, y casi tan joven como nueve años atrás.

—Santo cielo —murmuró Luna, saliendo rápidamente del coche antes de que Serena tuviese tiempo de responder.

—Así que aquí estás —dijo Diamante sonriendo; bajó las escaleras como solía hacerlo, atlético y elegante—. Pensé que si venía a verte, me invitarías a una taza de café. Qué cantidad de trabajadores tienes aquí... —añadió al tiempo que saludaba con la cabeza a los carpinteros que realizaban tareas en el exterior de la casa.

—Los estamos adoptando; son huérfanos —comentó Serena con seriedad. Diamante echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. De alguna manera la actitud de Diamante no parecía sincera, pero Serena rió con él.

—Moon dijo que has pedido prestado mucho dinero para llevar a cabo este trabajo._ Serena sonrió. Podría haber pagado en efectivo por esa renovación, pero había hecho bien en pedir el dinero a Artemís Moon en el banco de la familia Blackmoon; la joven dejó un costosísimo brazalete de esmeraldas como garantía. Pensaba que la operación iba a llegar a oídos de Diamante. Diamante sentía curiosidad, y eso era exactamente lo que ella deseaba. —Ese brazalete —murmuró Diamante, mirándola con la cabeza erguida y echada a un lado, una pose característica y familiar—. Es auténtico, ¿no?

—Así es —contestó Serena con una sonrisa cautelosa.

—¿Un regalo? —insistió Diamante queriendo saber aun más.

—No._ Diamante se puso serio, realmente atónito.

—No puedo alcanzar a comprender —admitió finalmente. Serena le sonrió.

—¿Realmente no puedes, Diamante? —le preguntó suavemente. Algo parecía brillar en los ojos del joven, algo nuevo y agradable. Se acercó a Serena y sacó las manos de los bolsillos para coger a la joven delicadamente de los hombros; la miró tratando de entender.

—¡Has cambiado tanto! —afirmó Diamante—. Antes eras hermosa. Pero ahora...

—¿Ahora, Diamante? —insistió Serena sin aliento. Diamante iba a contestar la pregunta cuando el suave sonido de un motor a corta distancia rompió ese particular silencio.

Serena se volvió a tiempo para ver a Darien cuando detenía el automóvil y salía llevando una maleta grande de cuero en una mano y un porta documentos en la otra. Llevaba un traje que realzaba la masculina figura, el pecho amplio, y esas piernas fuertes y musculosas. No sólo parecía un hombre adinerado, estaba imponente. Su mirada corroboraba la actitud amenazante de sus movimientos; Darien miró a Diamante como un cazador a un pequeño gatito antes de partir a una cacería de osos.

—Espero que tengas preparado un cuarto —le dijo Darien a Serena sin detenerse—. Tengo infinitos problemas con mi oficina en Londres._ Serena abrió los ojos, absorta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Diamante con frialdad. Serena dirigió una mirada desesperada a Diamante. Durante un instante se preguntó si el joven creería que Darien era su agente de seguros. Pero con un suspiro, y una sonrisa de disculpa, rechazó la idea.

—Darien —respondió—. Debo marcharme Diamante, pero llámame más tarde, por favor.

—Eh... por supuesto —contestó Diamante tartamudeando. Era la primera vez que Serena lo veía así, sin poder encontrar las palabras exactas, como si no pudiese creer que una mujer quisiera prescindir de su compañía.

Serena se volvió y subió de inmediato las escaleras terriblemente enojada. ¿Qué tramaba Darien? ¿Y dónde planeaba quedarse? La joven se reunió con Darien al pie de la escalera ignorando las miradas de los dos pintores que observaban el espectáculo fascinados.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Serena.

—A mi cuarto —respondió Darien con impaciencia.

—No tienes uno —señaló la joven.

—Todavía no.

—Esta es mi casa —dijo la muchacha, con voz un tanto estridente—. ¡No puedes entrar así, sin siquiera preguntar!

—¿Piensas que puedes detenerme? —preguntó Darien con amabilidad, mirándola directamente a los ojos de una manera devastadora, que la impulsaba a retirarse de escena lentamente.

—No estoy sola ni desprotegida —le recordó la joven, observando al pintor más cercano, un individuo robusto, que parecía tener la edad de Darien.

—Todo está bien, señorita —le dijo el pintor deteniéndose brocha en mano, en actitud amenazante, esperando amedrentar a Darien. Darien levantó el rostro amplio y recio y miró al pintor sin pestañear.

—Espero que su póliza de seguro esté al día —le dijo con toda cortesía. El pintor volvió a sus tareas y empezó a pintar con calma.

—Como le decía, señorita, yo le daría un cuarto a este pobre hombre cansado —murmuró con timidez. Darien sonrió a la joven con ironía y luego continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Serena lo siguió, mientras sentía que la ira le explotaba por dentro; la joven lo miraba impotente mientras Darien se detenía en cada uno de los cuartos hasta llegar al tercero que estaba, como Darien había supuesto, desocupado, con las sábanas prolijamente apiladas al pie de la cama.

—Este servirá —murmuró Darien mientras observaba el mobiliario antiguo. Colocó la maleta en el suelo y se dirigió a la ventana—. Hermosa vista. ¿Tiene baño?

—Entre este cuarto y el otro —respondió Serena—. Pero eso no te concierne; no vas a quedarte._ Darien se volvió y miró a Serena de arriba abajo,

—Dios mío, eres hermosa cuando deseas morder. Acércate y usa los puños, pequeña luchadora —le dijo Darien en tono de reprimenda, pero con voz profunda y acariciante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Serena desafiante mientras sentía que el suelo se abría lentamente debajo de sus pies.

—¿Qué te parece? Me mudo aquí._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —preguntó furiosa.

—El que sea necesario para que recobres el juicio —respondió Darien con calma. Esos ojos zafiros observaron cómo Serena se sonrojaba—. No puedes volver, amor. No lo permitiré.

—No sé qué quieres decir —Serena se puso aun más colorada.

—Sí, lo sabes —Darien se acercó con una sonrisa irónica en esa boca firme y cincelada cuando observó cómo Serena daba un involuntario paso atrás—. No te asustes. No te voy a tirar a la cama. Ahora no. Tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Hay un estudio aquí?

—En la planta baja —logró contestar Serena a pesar de la furia—. Pero está lleno de pintores.

—Lo mismo ocurre con el resto de la casa. ¿Se van a ir o piensas adoptarlos?

—Se irán mañana. Darien, no puedes quedarte aquí — continuó diciendo la joven, tratando de razonar con él—. Es un pueblo pequeño. La gente comenzará a murmurar. ¡Pensarán que eres mi amante!

—Podrían estar en lo cierto —dijo Darien, dando un paso adelante otra vez—. Ven aquí.

—¡Darien! —Serena dio un paso atrás pero tropezó con la puerta. Darien la atrapó allí con sus grandes brazos que colocó a los lados del hermoso rostro; los ojos de Darien parecían danzar endiabladamente divertidos.

—¿Tímida? —murmuró—. Hace un momento flirteabas abiertamente con Blackmoon. ¿Por qué no pruebas conmigo?

—Porque no quiero que me coloquen una camisa de fuerza, y, ¿cómo sabías que era Diamante? —preguntó nerviosa. La fragancia deliciosa de aquella colonia la rodeó de pronto como una niebla sensual, y Serena trató de ignorar ese cuerpo inmenso y fuerte, ese calor que emanaba y la envolvía como protegiéndola del leve frío del cuarto.

—Reconozco la enfermiza adoración en tus ojos, pequeño zorrito —murmuró Darien. Los ojos zafiros no abandonaron en ningún momento los ojos de Serena—. Puedes pensar que puedes retomar aquella relación amorosa de hace unos años, pero descubrirás que eso no es posible.

—Es mi vida, Darien —le recordó Serena.

—Será así. Pero no voy a permitir que ese snob anémico te hiera por segunda vez._ Serena trató de acercarse aún más a la puerta, pero la madera no podía ceder a sus espaldas.

—Te agradezco que pienses en mí. Pero, ¿en qué vas a emplear el tiempo? —a la joven no le gustaba aquella mirada de Darien. Era francamente amenazadora—. Como siempre me dices, eres un hombre ocupado.

—Pura y exclusivamente trabajo... nada de juegos... — murmuró él acercándose aun más. Serena observaba la cercanía del recio rostro como presintiendo nerviosamente lo inevitable. «No es sorprendente que haya llegado tan lejos en los negocios», pensó cuando Darien la besó en la frente. Darien parecía un huracán, era imposible detenerlo. —Si sigues así, terminarás atravesando la puerta —murmuró Darien—. En lugar de eso, ¿por qué no te acercas a mí?

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa —contestó Serena aun a pesar de la emoción. Los hermosos ojos de la joven tenían un brillo especial.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? —murmuró él.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Darien condujo a Serena hasta la cama y la recostó allí descargando el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre el de la joven de una manera tremendamente sensual. La muchacha se sentía más que aterrorizada; nunca había estado tan cerca de él, nunca se había sentido tan atraída por ese poder irresistible y arrollador. El beso que habían compartido en el Rolls, aunque ardiente, no podía compararse con las sensaciones que éste podía producir.

Darien dobló los brazos y su pecho se tendió sobre los delicados senos de Serena. Darien no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos tratando de comprender las señales. Serena empezó a temblar ante el contacto. Darien debía sentir lo mismo.

—Darien... —murmuró en medio de un suspiro.

—El fuego se enciende —susurró Darien con voz profunda, acariciando sensualmente el cuerpo de la joven—. Cuando nos tocamos así, hay llamas de pasión._ Una ola de sensaciones recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha de manera intolerable. Estaba como atrapada y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la calidez de ese pecho recio, los músculos suaves pero firmes bajo la camisa blanca.

—Darien —dijo Serena gimiendo, con los ojos entrecerrados; el cuerpo de la muchacha de pronto empezó a reaccionar involuntariamente a todas aquellas sensaciones que Darien producía en ella. Serena se acercó aun más y moldeó su cuerpo contra los firmes y sensuales contornos de aquel cuerpo vigoroso. Los dedos de la joven empezaron a jugar con el primer botón de la camisa.

—Desabróchalo, Serena._ Los ojos de Serena se perdieron en la mirada de Darien mientras desabrochaba el botón de la camisa y rozaba con sus manos aquella piel encendida. Serena sintió cómo se contraían los poderosos músculos bajo sus caricias.

—Pareces una piedra encendida —murmuró Serena mientras hundía los dedos en el pecho masculino.

—Parezco un infierno en llamas —contestó Darien—. ¡Dios mío, nunca he deseado tanto las caricias de una mujer!_ Serena vaciló al oír otra voz que se confundía con la de Darien, y que rompió el encanto.

—¡Serena, la comida está lista! —gritaba Luna desde el hall. Serena no se alegró por aquella intrusión y Darien pudo advertirlo en la mirada de la joven.

—Otra vez será —dijo Darien tenso. Serena logró asentir lentamente. Darien se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

—¿Qué vamos a comer, Luna? —preguntó abrochándose los botones de la camisa. Luna se acercó y sonrió mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal.

—Su plato favorito —contestó brevemente conteniendo una sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrosado de Serena—. Lomo Stroganoff, panecillos caseros, patatas asadas y pastel de manzana.

—Recuérdame que te tengo que alejar de Serena —dijo Darien a Luna guiñándole el ojo.

—No puedo dividir el equipo —le respondió Luna.

—Estoy trabajando en ello—Darien rió entre dientes.

Serena, un tanto más recuperada, pasó junto a Darien y luego siguió a Luna por el hall sin volver la vista atrás. No podía ver la mirada burlona y confidente de Darien. Diamante llamó más tarde para invitar a Serena a cenar esa noche.

—Si tu huésped no se opone, por supuesto —añadió ásperamente. La mano de Serena que sostenía el teléfono se puso tensa.

—Mi... huésped no me dice lo que debo hacer —Serena cruzó los dedos sin quererlo—. Darien es sólo un amigo.

—Si tú lo dices. ¿Está bien a las seis? Podemos cenar en el Magnolia Room._ Serena recordaba muy bien aquel restaurante. Había pasado delante de la puerta camino de Atlanta a la edad de dieciocho años, cuando dejó Ashton. Había estado llorando y entre lágrimas intentaba ver a Diamante por última vez cuando el autobús pasó por su restaurante favorito.

—Me encantaría —murmuró.

—Entonces nos vemos a las seis._ Serena miró el teléfono cuando Diamante colgó; la joven se preguntó cómo iba a explicar aquello a Darien. Presentía que no iba a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Darien se estableció en el estudio y habló por teléfono durante el resto del día. Serena pudo oírlo conversar acaloradamente y trató de mantenerse alejada de él. Serena notó que lo mismo ocurrió con los pintores. Todos se alejaron del estudio, excepto Luna, que entró y salió reiteradas veces llevando café y algún refrigerio.

—¿Debes darle ánimos? —le preguntó una vez, lo que sólo tuvo como respuesta una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la mujer.

La joven bajó exactamente cinco minutos antes de la hora de la llegada de Diamante, con un vestido que había diseñado originalmente para una actriz muy famosa, y luego decidió que a su cliente le sentaría mejor algo más vistoso. Era verde, un verde oliva más que esmeralda, de delicado terciopelo, con mangas cortas, talle imperio y cuello bajo. Serena se miró en actitud crítica en el espejo del hall. Si eso no impresionaba a Diamante, nada lo haría.

—Encantadora —le dijo Darien desde la puerta del estudio.

Serena se dio la vuelta. Darien llevaba los pantalones de tweed, pero se había quitado la chaqueta, tenía puesta la corbata de seda aunque Darien la había aflojado un poco; en cuanto a la camisa, tenía algunos botones desabrochados. Aquella era una de las pocas veces en que Serena no lo había visto impecable y elegante en su actitud de hombre de negocios. Tenía el pelo despeinado y un cigarrillo humeante en su mano. Serena sintió deseos de acariciarlo.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?_ Serena contuvo la emoción e irguió su elegante figura.

—Voy a salir con Diamante —añadió desafiante. Darien pareció sorprenderse.

—Ah, ¿sí?_ Serena se puso tensa cuando sintió el tono burlón de aquella pregunta. Sólo Darien era capaz de unir en un mismo tono fastidio, desprecio y represalia.

—Me ha invitado a cenar._ Darien se dedicó a estudiar las bocanadas de humo.

—Espero que no hayas planeado llegar muy tarde —le advirtió—. Esperar a la gente me pone nervioso.

—Tengo veintiséis años —le recordó Serena—. Ya nadie me espera cuando salgo por la noche, ni siquiera Luna.

—Bueno querida, tendré que hacer algo, ¿no crees? — preguntó Darien con una sonrisa burlona.

—Luna se ocupará de prepararte algo para cenar.

—Eso me ha dicho.

—Aquí está Diamante —murmuró ella al oír que un coche se acercaba. Darien se alejó de la puerta del cuarto.

—Diviértete. Mientras puedas._ Darien volvió al estudio y cerró la puerta.

* * *

El restaurante era el mejor de Ashton, espacioso, elegante, con cierto aire de grandeza que podría haber dejado a Serena sin aliento. Pero la sofisticada mujer en que se había convertido, no estaba demasiado impresionada. Diamante concentró la mirada en Serena y continuó haciéndolo incluso cuando el camarero llevó las cartas; sus ojos violetas mostraban signos de aprobación.

—Qué cambio —murmuró Diamante suavemente, utilizando ese encanto que Serena recordaba.

La joven sintió un leve estremecimiento, pero no era nada comparado con el placer arrollador que hacía tiempo había imaginado sentir al ver aquella mirada en los ojos de Diamante. Se sentía decepcionada. Serena se movió inquieta en la silla. Darien la había conmovido de muchas maneras. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Al día siguiente la presencia de Darien en su casa sería el tema de conversación de por lo menos la mitad del pueblo. No porque le molestaran las murmuraciones, pero Serena tenía planes, y Darien iba a arruinarlos si no encontraba alguna manera de sacarlo de la casa.

—¿He dicho algo inconveniente? —preguntó Diamante un tanto preocupado. Serena reaccionó.

—Por supuesto que no._ La muchacha buscó una sonrisa adecuada y tocó ligeramente la mano de Diamante. —Esta es una maravillosa velada. ¿Recuerdas cuando este restaurante abrió sus puertas por primera vez? El Mayor Henderson cortó la cinta, y el gobernador fue el primer invitado...

—Era uno de los amigos de Jedite —recordó Diamante, refiriéndose al dueño del restaurante, Jedite Metalia.

—Dime, ¿cómo está Jedite?

—Bien, supongo. He estado muy ocupado últimamente para hacer vida social —Diamante continuó mirando a Serena pensativo, y sólo dejó de hacerlo para pedir la cena cuando el camarero se acercó. —Realmente has cambiado —Diamante volvió a repetir sus anteriores palabras—. Vestidos de terciopelo, sofisticados, mundanos. ¿Es verdad que te dedicas a los textiles?

—Empecé ahí. Ahora soy diseñadora de modas. Mi empresa le vende a algunas de las mejores tiendas del país... y del extranjero.

—¿Entonces no es el dinero de tu huésped el que te mantiene económicamente?_ Era una conclusión obvia para alguien que no conocía su relación con Darien, pero le hizo recordar la crueldad de los años pasados con toda intensidad.

—No —respondió fríamente—. Darien no me mantiene.

—¿Darien?

—Chiba —los dedos delicadamente cuidados de Serena jugaban con la copa de cristal del agua—. De Chiba Textiles.

—Una empresa importantísima —murmuró.

—Sí —las posesiones de Darien no podían de ningún modo compararse con la pequeña compañía de Diamante, que él mismo dirigía con sus modestos conocimientos de abogacía. De hecho, Darien podría haber comprado con lo que él mismo llamaría «algunas monedas» la empresa de Diamante, y éste lo sabía.

—¿Es tu amante? —Diamante parecía algo indiferente, pero Serena sabía que no era así. Sus ojos violetas miraban a Serena con inquietud.

—¿Cómo te han ido las cosas a ti? —contestó Serena, ignorando la pregunta. Diamante se encogió de hombros y con un pequeño gesto preguntó:

—¿Con la fábrica? Bueno, podría ser peor. ¿Conmigo? — continuó diciendo con una ligera sonrisa—. La vida puede llegar a ser solitaria.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Serena ausente—. Yo no tengo tiempo para la soledad. Estoy muy ocupada.

Los ojos de la pareja se encontraron. Junto con la crueldad, retornaron los recuerdos de los pocos buenos momentos, cuando Diamante reía, bromeaba con ella, de la primera vez que la besó, de las largas caminatas por los bosques. Y luego, inevitablemente, recordó la última noche, y su iniciación como mujer en aquellas manos inexpertas y descuidadas...

—¡Dios mío, Serena, te he echado de menos! —le dijo Diamante suavemente, cogiéndole la mano. Sonriendo la acarició lentamente. «No te rindas», se dijo Serena con firmeza. «No escuches» Pero el pasado volvía a ella con fuerza. Diamante era bien parecido, y Serena iba cayendo bajo su hechizo dulcemente. Cada vez más y más.

—Yo... también te he echado de menos —contestó dubitativa.

El camarero, esperaba pacientemente con la bandeja en sus manos; por fin logró llamar la atención de Diamante y empezó a servir las ostras Rockefeller que Diamante había pedido, además de una magnífica ensalada, filetes de lenguado, y delicadas medialunas pequeñas con mantequilla. Diamante reaccionó y volvió a la realidad; su rostro había revelado a un extraño su interés por Serena. La joven lo miró, y sus ojos cautelosos observaron el rostro atento de Diamante. El joven la miraba de una manera nueva y excitante. Serena le sonrió. La velada estaba de pronto llena de promesas.

—Después de la cena —murmuró Diamante con sensualidad—, ¿te agradaría que fuésemos al lago?

Ese había sido uno de los sitios que habían frecuentado años atrás. En ese momento los ojos de la muchacha se detuvieron en la boca de Diamante. Le gustaban sus labios. Casi demasiado delicados para un hombre. Serena se preguntaba si el joven habría aprendido a ser más paciente con las mujeres. Sin querer, recordó el día en que Darien la besó en el Rolls, y de pronto se ruborizó. Diamante pensó que el rubor se debía a la pregunta que había hecho a Serena acerca del paseo en coche hasta la orilla del lago, y sonrió confiadamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

—Bueno... —empezó a decir Serena.

—Perdón, señor —el camarero interrumpió con delicadeza— hay una llamada para usted. Diamante murmuró algo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Perdóname, querida —le dijo con cierto tono posesivo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Serena sin aliento. Los ojos de la muchacha siguieron a Diamante hasta el teléfono. Observó su espalda delgada y elegante mientras el joven hablaba; de pronto Diamante hizo un gesto brusco y colgó. Su rostro mostraba preocupación al volver a la mesa.

—Tendremos que irnos, Serena, lo siento —murmuró Diamante al hacer una pausa para beber un sorbo de vino, antes de ayudar cortésmente a Serena a levantarse de su silla—. No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Te dejaré en tu casa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Ha habido un problema en la planta! Es extraño, no recuerdo que el sereno de la planta tuviese un resfriado pero supongo que la comunicación telefónica no era buena._ Serena pensó en ese último comentario mientras se acercaban al coche de Diamante.

—¿Quieres decir que tenía una voz grave poco común? — preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

—Más grave que lo normal —respondió Diamante sin darle mucha importancia—. Esa empresa ha sido sólo un dolor de cabeza para mí desde la muerte de mi padre. Hay momentos en que desearía... —Diamante se encogió de hombros—. No importa. Quizá sea el destino. Un albatros que vuela alrededor de mi cuello que me está maldiciendo —Diamante sonrió y miró a Serena—. Y quizás una hermosa hada pueda romper el hechizo.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa. Camino a casa. Serena pensó en la extraña llamada. No mencionó sus sospechas a Diamante, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Diamante no iba a encontrar ningún problema en la planta. Diamante se detuvo frente a la escalera de entrada detrás del elegante Rolls Royce.

—¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche? Oh, Dios, no puedo. Tengo una reunión de negocios con un cliente de Atlanta. ¿El jueves? —le preguntó con una ansiedad que halagó a la joven.

—Me encantaría.

—Lamento lo sucedido —dijo Diamante, acercándose a Serena. Pero un segundo antes de que pudiera besarla, se encendió la luz de la galería y Diamante se detuvo.

—Bueno, buenas noches —dijo de mala gana.

—Buenas noches —contestó Serena conteniéndose para no explotar de ira. ¡Cuándo entrara a la casa mataría a Darien!

—¿Se quedará más de un día? —le dijo Diamante mirando el Rolls con disgusto.

—No —respondió ella con firmeza. La joven salió del coche y le dijo adiós con la mano. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Luna se asomó por la puerta de sus habitaciones al pie de la escalera interior, un tanto sorprendida.

—¿De vuelta tan temprano?_ Serena la miró enojada.

—¿Darien ha hecho alguna llamada esta noche?

—Siempre hace muchas llamadas. Lamento haber encendido la luz de la galería —añadió tímidamente—. Me ha parecido oír un coche, y no se me ha ocurrido pensar que podrías volver a casa tan temprano..._ Serena ignoró las disculpas de Luna.

—¿Dónde está Darien?

—Arriba, supongo. He oído la ducha hace más o menos un minuto.

—Sin duda se prepara para irse a dormir —gruñó Serena; dejó el abrigo y la cartera en un sillón del hall y empezó a subir las escaleras con determinación—. No va a salirse con la suya. No voy a permitir que controle mi vida ese... ¡ese tirano!_ Luna sólo sonrió al entrar en su habitación.

Serena llegó a la habitación que Darien había elegido, y, sin pensar, abrió la puerta y entró.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Serena fue Darien. Estaba de pie frente a la cómoda peinándose el pelo todavía húmedo. Y en segundo lugar llamó la atención de la joven el hecho de que Darien no llevaba nada puesto sobre su cuerpo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Serena se quedó petrificada y boquiabierta detrás de la puerta que acababa de cerrar de un portazo. Darien estaba un tanto sorprendido, tan inconsciente de su desnudez como un ciervo en el bosque.

—Entra, por favor —le dijo con una leve sonrisa. Dejó el peine sobre la cómoda y cogió la maquinilla de afeitar—. No se va el vapor en ese baño —comentó y empezó a afeitarse—. Tengo que hacer esto dos veces por día, de lo contrario no podría quitarme la barba ni con papel de lija. Siéntate y háblame de tu salida.

—Eh... —Serena no supo qué decir. La joven no era inocente. Pero la apariencia física de un hombre jamás la había afectado de esa manera, y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Jamás se le había ocurrido que un hombre pudiese ser hermoso, pero él lo era, con un cuerpo grande, musculoso, perfectamente esculpido, sin una sola curva o ángulo desproporcionado.

—Si yo no me avergüenzo, ¿por qué debes hacerlo tú? —le preguntó divertido—. Siéntate. Estás perfectamente a salvo.

—Yo... sólo quería hacerte una pregunta —le dijo tartamudeando al tiempo que se sentaba.

—¿Qué? —Darien cambió de posición y acercó una mejilla al espejo para afeitarse.

—¿Dime, has llamado al restaurante, y le has dicho a Diamante que había un problema en su empresa?_ La maquinilla continuó zumbando cuando Darien se volvió para mirar a la joven.

—¿A qué restaurante habéis ido?_ Serena luchó inútilmente por mantener los ojos en el rostro de su huésped, y Darien rió suavemente al observar las mejillas ruborizadas de la muchacha. —Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas, ¿lo sabías? Seguramente en algún momento de nuestra relación debes haberte dado cuenta de que soy un hombre.

—Pero... yo... es decir... —Serena asintió.

—Dios mío, qué represión —dijo Darien suspirando —Realmente voy a tener que llevarte a ver una película pornográfica.

—Ya no es necesario._ Darien rió entre dientes y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

—Deberías sentirte halagada de que no haya ido a buscar una bata —le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras terminaba de afeitarse—. A mi edad, me preocupa que me vean de esta manera.

—¿Incluso las mujeres? —preguntó abruptamente.

—Depende de la mujer—respondió.

—No... no te importa que sea yo —murmuró Serena confundida.

—No._ Sin querer, los ojos de la joven recorrieron aquel cuerpo, deteniéndose con curiosidad, memorizando, temblando por dentro ante su sensualidad, el poder bramante de esos músculos. —Entonces, ¿lo apruebas?_ Serena de pronto apartó la mirada, avergonzada por la fascinación que le causaba mirarlo.

—Lo siento. No ha sido mi intención mirarte.

—Ya te he dicho que no me molesta —Darien se acercó a la joven y ésta automáticamente se puso de pie, de un salto. Darien se detuvo, la joven jamás había visto esa expresión particular en el rostro de un hombre: deseo ensombrecido por una ira reprimida. —Si esto significa un terrible trauma para ti, ve a la cama —le dijo con dureza, volviéndose hacia la cómoda. Sacó una bata de felpa de un cajón y se la puso, envolviéndose en la mullida suavidad de la prenda marrón.

—Lo siento —dijo Serena, cautelosa ante el temperamento colérico de Darien—. Darien, no tenía intención de hacer eso, yo... bueno, yo... maldición, ¿qué esperabas? Este no es exactamente nuestro habitual estilo de conversación.

—Olvídalo —Darien cogió el peine y empezó a peinarse. Serena permaneció allí, indefensa.

—Darien... —murmuró como rogándole.

—Vete a la cama, Serena —repitió Darien.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo, si estás furioso conmigo? Me he asustado. ¡Es verdad! ¡Por el amor de Dios, tengo suerte de no haber salido por la ventana!_ Eso pareció calmar a Darien. Rió entre dientes y dijo:

—Estás en la segunda etapa.

—Ese primer paso sería una escena, ¿no es cierto?

—He reaccionado indebidamente. Me enojo con facilidad._ Serena empezó a darse cuenta de lo que Darien quería decir. La joven sabía que los hombres eran sensibles a esas cosas, pero el grado de sensibilidad de Darien era nuevo para ella.

—¿Con respecto a qué? —preguntó con delicadeza—. Darien, debo decirte que eres maravilloso.

—¿Comparado con quién? —le preguntó él.

—Te sorprenderías —le dijo con cierta arrogancia.

—Mentirosa —Darien colocó el peine sobre la cómoda y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata—. Podrás no ser una virgen vestal, dulzura, pero estoy perfectamente seguro de que no tienes la suficiente experiencia como para poder hacer comparaciones. ¿Siempre lo hiciste a oscuras? —añadió con algo de humor que ocultaba bastante curiosidad. Serena sabía lo que Darien estaba preguntando, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de responderle. No quería por ningún motivo decirle lo tonta que había sido.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —le dijo Serena, cambiando de tema—. Y no me has preguntado por qué he llegado a casa tan temprano._ Darien parpadeó.

—¿Serías tan amable de preguntarme una vez más?

—¿No quieres saber por qué no estoy todavía con Diamante?

—Blackmoon no sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para llevarte a la planta si hubiese problemas —respondió secamente.

—¡Ahá! —explotó—. ¡Has sido tú entonces el que ha hecho la llamada!

—Estaba aburrido —dijo Darien encogiéndose de hombros—. Hay mucho que hacer aquí. Podría pintar las puertas, supongo.

—Podrías volver a Nueva York.

—Estoy de vacaciones. Trabajo demasiado.

—Me doy cuenta de ello, ¿pero no podrías irte de vacaciones a Acapulco, Martinica o París?

—Me gusta esto.

—¡Darien! —Serena golpeó el suelo con el pie—. ¿Has pensado en los rumores que vas a provocar quedándote aquí? Diamante ya está desconcertado.

—Lo está —murmuró Darien—. Qué decepcionante.

—Estás echando a perder todos mis planes —protestó ella, con furia en los ojos.

—Y tú no estás colaborando con los míos tampoco — respondió Darien, con el rostro serio.

—No, escúchame, no voy a volver a Nueva York, hasta que haya remodelado esta casa y haya dado mi fiesta._ Serena se movió inquieta por la habitación. —¿Qué quieres? —se lamentó—. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Darien?

—Quizás esté tratando de que dejes de alejarte de mí. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso? —preguntó pensativo.

—Pero si yo nunca me he alejado de ti—protestó.

—Querida, es que prácticamente no has hecho otra cosa desde el día en que nos conocimos. Primero dejas que me acerque y luego te alejas rápidamente.

—¿De veras?_ Darien fue en busca de sus cigarrillos. Encendió un cigarrillo antes de darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué temes, Serena? ¿Es acaso el sexo una prueba para ti? ¿Tanto que lo has abandonado, o temes que sea demasiado brusco contigo? A pesar de la habilidad que tienes para ponerme de mal humor, Serena, créeme, no soy un amante impaciente.

—No... no te temo en ese sentido —la conversación se le empezaba a ir de las manos—. No me metas prisa, Darien.

—¡Apresúrate, por Dios! —dijo Darien con furia en los ojos y en la voz—. ¡Han pasado seis años!

—El mundo está lleno de mujeres —respondió Serena enojada al recordar a la amante de Darien—. Si todo lo que necesitas es satisfacer un deseo momentáneo, estoy segura de que podrías conseguir a alguien en el pueblo.

Pareció como si le hubiese dado una bofetada, y por un instante se puso tenso, como si estuviese pensando en echarse atrás. Serena también se puso tensa, lista para correr ante cualquier movimiento de ese hombre alto y poderoso. Pero de pronto la tensión en Darien pareció desaparecer, se dirigió a su cama, y cogió el despertador para ponerlo en hora.

—Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo —le dijo con tranquilidad—. Pensé que me conocías lo suficiente como para darte cuenta que nunca podría pensar en ti de esa manera._ Serena se sentía avergonzada y se ruborizó.

—No he querido decir eso. Darien, no sé lo que me pasa esta noche, la mitad de las cosas que he dicho, las he dicho sin pensar. Sólo pienso que estoy un poco confundida, eso es todo. No me odies.

—No es probable que eso suceda —Darien se quitó la bata y la dejó sobre una silla; luego se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana, dejando a la vista su recio pecho y sus brazos musculosos—. Apaga la luz cuando salgas, querida —Darien bostezó. Serena lo miró con detenimiento y quiso correr hacia él en busca de protección y cariño. Había sido un día horrible y el tiempo durante el cual no había podido verlo se había hecho interminable. Y, allí estaba él, y todo lo que Serena podía hacer era gritarle. Diamante Blackmoon, la fiesta, una venganza, todo eso había tenido preeminencia en su conversación con Darien. La joven se odiaba a sí misma por cada uno de esos temas.

—Darien —murmuró con labios temblorosos y a punto de llorar. Darien miró esa cara triste y de pronto extendió los brazos.

—Ven aquí —le dijo con voz profunda. Lo único que Serena pudo hacer fue correr hacia él. Darien la cogió entre sus brazos cálidos y protectores. Bajo su mejilla húmeda, Serena sentía los músculos fuertes. La joven sentía el perfume a jabón y colonia que se confundía con la fragancia de aquel cuerpo de hombre; nunca se habría sentido tan segura.

—Me he comportado horriblemente —dijo entre sollozos—. Ay, Darien, ¿qué me sucede? —le preguntó.

—Es que el caparazón se está rompiendo, eso es todo — murmuró Darien reconfortándola, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Caparazón?

—El que has estado usando durante los últimos seis años — le explicó—. Ha habido muchos hombres en tu vida, pero aunque hayas estado con ellos físicamente, de alguna manera has logrado permanecer insensible emocionalmente.

—Darien..._ Serena vaciló antes de hacer la pregunta. Darien cogió un rizo del pelo de la muchacha.

—No hay nada que no me puedas preguntar. ¿Qué es?

—¿Te importaría que hubiese estado con otros hombres?

—¿A mí? No. ¿Por qué?_ Serena no podía explicarse por qué había hecho esa pregunta, menos podría explicárselo a él. Era importante saber la respuesta, a pesar de que sólo había existido un hombre en su vida, íntimamente hablando.

—Estás muy callada de pronto —comentó Darien con voz tierna. Serena levantó la cabeza.

—No puedo comprenderte —respondió suavemente. Sus ojos buscaron los de Darien, para tratar de encontrar en ellos algo fuera de lo común. Pero no había ni rastro de emoción en ellos.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Darien, ¿me deseas? —preguntó Serena en un susurro como si fuese algo secreto.

—¡Qué pregunta! —rió entre dientes, más como el amigo que había sido hasta ese momento que como un amante.

—¿Me deseas? —insistió ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Preferiría no hablar de ese tema ahora —le dijo—. Es tarde y estoy muy cansado —Darien suspiró profundamente.

—¿Demasiado cansado para responder una sola pregunta?

—Señorita Tsukino —le dijo con voz profunda—. Podría contestar esa pregunta sin decir una sola palabra, y de una manera que emocionaría tu alma —Darien rió al ver el rubor que invadió las mejillas de la joven—. Veo que me comprendes. Ahora, si has terminado con las preguntas tontas, ¿serías tan amable de dejarme en paz para que pueda dormir? El tenerte a mi lado francamente me está perturbando.

—Quejas, quejas —bromeó encantada, complacida por que Darien sintiese más que compañerismo por ella, por poder «perturbarlo»

—¿Te gustaría quitarte el vestido y discutirlo?

—¿Por qué tendría que quitarme el vestido? —le preguntó Serena con burlona inocencia. Se puso de pie y se colocó el vestido de terciopelo un tanto arrugado en la zona de la cadera.

—Estás tentando al destino, dama pícara._ Los ojos de la joven buscaron los intensos ojos oscuros.

—¿Sería tan terrible que te dejara hacerme el amor? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Para una mujer que escapa de mí constantemente, de pronto eres demasiado valiente —murmuró él.

—Estoy confundida —la muchacha bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé. Pero la confusión no es una buena base para una relación amorosa —dijo Darien con tono cortante—. Aparta a Blackmoon de tu vida antes de hacerme a mí alguna oferta de amor, Serena —añadió con un tono bastante peligroso en su voz—. Conmigo es todo o nada... en todo._ Serena no supo si sentirse halagada o insultada, y su propia audacia la sorprendió. Jamás había sido tan directa con un hombre.

—No entiendes lo de Diamante —comenzó a decir.

—¿No? —Darien observó el delicado cuerpo de la joven— lo comprendo mucho más de lo que tú piensas. No tienes que probar nada, Serena, a nadie. Has dejado tu marca en el mundo. Pero algo dentro de ti desea que el pasado reconozca ese éxito. Y al decir pasado, bien podríamos decir Diamante Blackmoon —Darien se recostó contra la almohada—. Juego tus juegos, querida. Pero no esperes que yo coopere. No seré un suplente de otro hombre en tu vida.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —dijo enfurecida.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó Darien sin rodeos. Serena estuvo a punto de responder, pero las palabras quedaron en la garganta. ¿Lo quería? Por supuesto que lo quería, pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo? —Cuando puedas contestar esa pregunta sin vacilar, tendremos una larga y agradable conversación. Ahora sal de aquí y déjame dormir.

—Será un placer —dijo Serena con furia, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¡Serena!

—¿Sí? —la joven se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que quizá la única razón por la que piensas que quieres a Blackmoon es porque no pudiste atraparlo?_ Serena abrió la puerta en silencio, pero la cerró de un portazo.

* * *

Luna percibió algo durante el desayuno del día siguiente. La mujer miró a uno y a otro pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Cuando llegaron los pintores, quienes habían prometido finalizar sus tareas ese día, la casa estaba en completo silencio.

Serena miró a Darien y leyó en sus ojos zafiros una combinación de paciencia y diversión. La joven estaba muy confundida. Había dormido muy mal, toda la noche había estado analizando las palabras de Darien y su significado. Concluyó que tenía razón. Su interés por Diamante era pura venganza por el daño que la había hecho en el pasado.

Luna fue en busca de la cafetera para volver a servir café cuando terminaron sus huevos revueltos con jamón. Entonces Darien rió al ver la expresión del rostro de Serena. Darien se echó hacia atrás en su silla. La melena oscura estaba un tanto desordenada. Llevaba una camisa roja que realzaba su piel morena y los pantalones oscuros destacaban la poderosa figura de sus piernas.

—Apenas has dicho dos palabras —observó con tranquilidad. Parecía disfrutar con la confusión de la muchacha.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó la joven con cortesía—. ¿La Gettysburg Address o un soliloquio de Hamlet?

—¿Qué te parece un coro de «Te amo. Verdaderamente»?_ Serena luchó por no ruborizarse pero fue inevitable.

—Yo no —respondió tensa.

—¿Tú no, qué?

—No te amo, verdaderamente... o de cualquier otro modo.

—¿Te has hastiado demasiado como para volver a vivir el amor?

—El amor es sólo un sinónimo de apasionamiento —dijo con amargura—. Mi corazón ha sufrido lo suficiente como para durarme toda la vida. Supongo que he esperado demasiado de los hombres.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Lealtad —respondió—. Cortesía, bondad, consideración...

—Cómprate un perro —le sugirió Darien.

—No tienes poesía en tu alma._ Serena miró a Darien enojada.

—Quizá no. Soy una persona realista.

—¿Qué esperas de tus mujeres?_ Algo se encendió en los ojos azules ante el evidente sarcasmo en el tono de voz de Serena. Darien arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Sexo, por supuesto —le dijo con cortante sarcasmo—. Cuando lo deseo.

Serena lo miró con ira en los ojos. No quería discutir con él, pero últimamente parecían no hacer otra cosa. Era algo nuevo y perturbador el tener que pelear con Darien. No estaba totalmente segura de que le gustase hacerlo. Extrañaba la vieja y agradable relación que habían tenido con aspectos reconfortantes. No había nada reconfortante en ese nuevo Darien. Parecía muy peligroso. Luna se acercó para servir el café antes de que Serena pudiese hablar, la astuta mujer sabía lo que les estaba pasando a la pareja y dijo:

—¿No es un poco temprano para comenzar estos juegos de guerra? —preguntó Luna con una sonrisa de desaprobación.

—Dígaselo a Madamme Atila —le dijo Darien al tiempo que se preparaba para salir del comedor. Serena también se puso de pie.

—Me voy a cabalgar —dijo—. Volveré más tarde._ Luna los vio salir, luego miró la cafetera. Se encogió de hombros y se sirvió una taza de café. Se sentó en una silla y se tomó el café con tranquilidad.

* * *

Los bosques estaban silenciosos y bellísimos. Sólo se oía el rumor de los pinos. Serena sintió que toda la ira que había hecho presa de ella desaparecía ante aquella paz. Darien la había atormentado. La joven todavía temblaba por el encuentro. El hombre podía ser muy cruel cuando se enojaba, se sentía herida por la manera en que Darien la miraba. Nunca debería haberse burlado de él, pero no podía evitarlo.

Hacía un día maravilloso, había un cielo azul, y unas nubes que parecían esculpidas. La pequeña yegua no era de pura raza, pero a Serena le gustaba. ¡Era divertido cabalgar con ella! Pensó en Darien mientras cabalgaba y rió sin querer, olvidándose por un momento de la discusión que habían tenido. Serena podía imaginárselo sobre un imponente semental negro. Hubiera estado ridículo montado en otro caballo.

Un ruido cercano la intranquilizó. Asió fuertemente las riendas y se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Diamante que se dirigía hacia ella. Serena le sonrió, estaba encantada ante el encuentro inesperado. Estaba elegante y atractivo con la chaqueta y las botas de montar, tenía los pies firmes en los estribos y llevaba un sombrero irlandés. Sus ojos violetas brillaban de alegría.

—He llamado a la casa —le explicó, deteniéndose junto a ella en el amplio sendero—. Luna ha dicho que te encontraría aquí.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —murmuró Serena mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Diamante.

—Con un poco de persuasión —admitió Diamante. El joven miró con aprobación la delgada figura—. Estás muy bien.

—Gracias. Tú también. ¿Resolviste el problema de anoche?

—Fue una llamada falsa —dijo con enojo—. Fui rápidamente a la planta y sólo descubrí que el sereno estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Él no había hecho la llamada. ¿Puedes imaginarte a alguien con tal mal sentido del humor?

—Oh, no —contestó enseguida Serena. Le costó mucho no echarse a reír.

—Supongo que puedo decir que no ha ocurrido nada —suspiró Diamante. Los ojos de Diamante volvieron a brillar—. ¿Quieres cabalgar un rato conmigo? Tengo una reunión más tarde, pero disfrutaré mucho de tu compañía. Voy al río y vuelvo.

—Me encantaría.

Serena no podía evitar recordar cuántas veces en su juventud había recorrido esos bosques para ver a Diamante a caballo aunque fuese sólo un instante. Su corazón en ese entonces era algo frágil, y deseaba desesperadamente dárselo a Diamante. Pero en ese momento Serena era mayor, más cautelosa con respecto a sus emociones. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Diamante, pero no quería correr el riesgo de verse involucrada otra vez en asuntos amorosos con él. Sabía por su propia y penosa experiencia qué devastador podía volver a ser. No se sentía tentada de dar a Diamante una segunda oportunidad.

Sin querer, volvió a recordar a Darien, la forma en que lo había visto la noche anterior, y su mente se transformó en un caos. Nunca había visto algo tan devastador como Darien sin ropa. Durante la noche tuvo pesadillas, eso hizo que por la mañana estuviera de mal humor. Por eso hizo aquel imperdonable comentario acerca de las mujeres de Darien. Pero cuando pensaba en aquellas mujeres, pensaba en Karmesite, y la certeza de que aquella había visto a Darien de todas las maneras posibles, eso la ponía más furiosa. No podía pensar que Darien tocara a otra mujer que no fuera a ella.

—Estás muy silenciosa —dijo Diamante, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al llegar al río.

—Qué paz hay aquí —respondió ella—. No estoy acostumbrada a la paz. Últimamente vivo en un sitio muy agitado._ Diamante vio un buen punto de partida en el comentario de la joven y dijo:

—Debes tener bastante éxito._ La muchacha asintió.

—Diseño para una clientela exclusiva además de mi actividad de costumbre.

—Tienes también tu propia fábrica.

—Darien y yo tenemos un acuerdo acerca de eso. Mis trabajos de costura más importantes se realizan a través de su empresa a pesar de que tengo un pequeño taller de corte y mis propias costureras. Darien posee un buen número de hilanderías textiles y varias fábricas.

—Lo sé. ¿Tú... tú crees que él podría estar interesado en adquirir otra? —preguntó Diamante, de pronto poniéndose serio. La joven lo estudió cautelosamente.

—¿Estás pensando en venderla? —le preguntó.

—La idea me da vueltas en la cabeza —admitió—. ¿Podrías... bueno... podrías mencionárselo a Chiba?_ «Si alguna vez volvemos a hablarnos», pensó Serena en silencio. ¿Era eso lo que Diamante pretendía con su repentino interés por ella? Se sentía utilizada y bastante decepcionada.

—Sí, podría mencionárselo —le contestó riendo—. ¿Le digo que te llame?

—Por favor —la cara de Diamante se encendió. Se bajó de su montura y se acercó a la joven para ayudarla a bajar. Al hacerlo, su pecho rozó el de la joven—. Eres encantadora —murmuró.

—Y útil, también —comentó secamente. Diamante era transparente. No como Darien, que parecía un libro cerrado.

—Supongo que eso es lo que te parece —admitió. Sus ojos buscaron los de Serena—. Pero estoy interesado en ti.

—¿Por qué no debías de estarlo? —Serena preguntó, sonriéndole con amargura—. Después de todo, soy rica, bastante famosa, y tengo útiles contactos._ Diamante frunció el ceño. Serena lo había perturbado. La joven no era lo que él esperaba. Diamante había pensado que podía hacer de ella lo que quisiese, pero era ella quien lo hacía, y a Diamante no le agradaba.

—Estás alterando el sentido de mis palabras —le dijo fríamente—. No era ésa mi intención.

—¿No? —preguntó con abierta hostilidad. «Malditos sean todos los hombres»—. ¿Cuál era entonces, querido Diamante?

—Tú... gatita... —Diamante se inclinó para besarla. La boca de Diamante era firme y cálida, y no hacía ningún tipo de concesiones.

Era un beso de amante ante el que la joven de dieciocho años hubiese desfallecido. Pero Serena ya no era una adolescente y tenía la pasión y el ardor de Darien como elemento comparativo. Diamante era experto, y eso era obvio. Sabía cómo utilizar su experiencia. Pero Serena no le dio la respuesta que el joven esperaba. Diamante se apartó, respirando profundamente, ya que sus emociones parecían estar totalmente fuera de control. Diamante cogió a Serena fuertemente de los brazos.

—No das siquiera una oportunidad, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó con furia en los ojos.

—Qué esperabas que hiciera, ¿qué huyera de ti? —le preguntó Serena también un tanto enojada—. Ya no tengo dieciocho años.

—Dios mío, eso ya lo sé —contestó deteniendo su mirada en los firmes senos de la joven—. Siempre te he deseado, incluso hace nueve años.

—Sí, me has deseado. Pero el deseo, sin una emoción profunda para darle significado, es algo vacío.

—No sé mucho acerca de sentimientos profundos — admitió—, me gustan las mujeres. Me gusta la variedad. No me importa llegar a tener una relación profunda. Para nada.

—A mí tampoco —contestó Serena y eso pareció irritarlo, era como si Diamante no tuviese nada para dar, pero sin embargo esperase todo en retribución.

—Podrías cambiar de opinión —murmuró Diamante. Se acercó de nuevo—. Tratemos de probar nuevamente.

Serena dejó que Diamante la besara, pero la inmensa pasión que una vez sintió por él se había reducido a un estremecimiento ligero que le recorrió el cuerpo para luego desvanecerse. Eso la irritó y le abrazó con fuerza para ver si sus sensaciones cambiaban. Diamante la aprisionó contra él, con delicadeza y con ardor, pero detrás del amante experimentado sólo existía una recordada amargura. Diamante por fin se apartó de ella con ojos brillantes.

—No ha estado mal —murmuró—. Tenemos que practicar un poco más._ Serena permitió que Diamante conservara sus ilusiones.

—Debo regresar —dijo.

—¿Cenas conmigo mañana por la noche, como habíamos planeado? —preguntó Diamante—. Ojalá no tuviera esta reunión en Atlanta ahora.

—El hecho de que sea mañana me da algo para esperar con ansiedad —le dijo Serena.

La joven hubiera querido hacer sufrir a Diamante durante unos días, hubiese querido que su interés aumentase lentamente y luego... Pero acababa de darse cuenta que podría haber un hombre debajo de la máscara que Diamante llevaba, y tenía curiosidad por saber qué había detrás de ella. Pero a Darien no le iba a gustar. Lo supo antes de decir adiós a Diamante y volver a la casa. Suspiró. Había demasiados problemas cotidianos últimamente en su vida. Darien, que de pronto se había vuelto posesivo, irritable e imposible, y Diamante, que acababa de comenzar a transformarse en una persona que le podría agradar.

Darien era la incógnita más grande. Nunca se había preocupado demasiado por ella; sólo había controlado sus salidas para asegurarse de que la joven no estuviera en peligro a causa de ellas. Pero con respecto a Diamante, Darien se estaba comportando de una manera totalmente irracional. ¿Qué quería? No su cuerpo, o de lo contrario no hubiese vacilado en tomar lo que ella le había ofrecido tan abiertamente la noche anterior. El rechazo de Darien la lastimaba más en ese momento que la noche anterior. Serena lo podía perturbar, pero no de forma considerable. Y no existía ninguna razón moral para que Darien se echase atrás ya que ella lo deseaba. ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando Darien Chiba? ¿Trataba de ser protector, porque no quería que Diamante la lastimara?

Cuando Serena llegó a la casa, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que deseaba no haber vuelto a Georgia. Si su padre estuviese todavía vivo, para escuchar sus problemas, para aconsejarla... Lo extrañaba tanto... Por lo menos las peleas con Darien la habían hecho superar en cierto modo la pena y el dolor que esa terrible muerte le había causado. Serena entró a la casa y encontró a Darien caminando por el hall. El hombre se alegró de verla.

—¡Por fin has venido! —gruñó Darien—. Ven aquí._ Serena, engreída, miró con enojo la espalda amplia.

—Darien...

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le dijo Darien mientras se dirigía al estudio. Serena sintió cierta aprensión y se dispuso a seguirlo rápidamente.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó. Darien se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es fácil decirlo. Ha habido un incendio en tu oficina, Serena. Casi todo lo que has diseñado para la temporada de otoño ha sido destruido.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

El corazón de Serena pareció detenerse ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Un incendio? —repitió.

—Así es. ¿Quieres sentarte?

—Pero todavía tengo pedidos que cumplir. ¡La última parte de la temporada de verano todavía se está confeccionando, y acabamos de recibir las telas para la temporada otoño-invierno y las muestras están preparadas para ser enviadas a las boutiques!

—¡No te asustes! ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará remplazar los diseños de la colección de primavera?

—No... no estoy segura._ Darien se acercó a Serena y la llevó hasta el sofá. Serena se sentó y Darien se arrodilló frente a ella y recostó la cabeza de la joven sobre su hombro. Su mano tranquilizadora acarició el cuello de la joven con delicadeza.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo—. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí. No hay nada que temer._ La muchacha empezó a llorar. ¡Todo su trabajo había desaparecido! ¿Cuántos de esos diseños podría recordar? ¿Por qué no había llevado el portafolios de los diseños de primavera a su apartamento? ¿Por qué no los había dejado en la oficina en la planta de Darien? Los dedos de Serena rodearon el cuello de Darien. La joven se abrazó a él, reconfortada.

—¡Por qué! —murmuró entre sollozos.

—Siempre hay una razón, querida —respondió Darien con tranquilidad—. Eso lo he aprendido. Sólo atribúyelo al destino y nada más.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedo continuar a pesar del destino? ¿Con qué?

—Con entereza, si es necesario.

—Abrázame fuerte —murmuró.

—Más cerca que esto y me romperé una costilla —le dijo Darien con cierto humor. Se puso de pie y unió su cuerpo al de Serena de tal manera que la joven sintió la huella de ese físico de la cabeza a los pies.

—Ay Darien, estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí.

—No lo estabas cuando has salido. No hacías más que hablar de lo que tú llamas «mis mujeres»

—Ahora no —le rogó—. No quiero peleas. No podría soportarlo.

—¿Qué sucede con mis mujeres que te pone tan mal, Serena?_ No era la primera vez que hacía un comentario repentino acerca de ellas.

—No lo hice con intención.

—Quizás no te dieras cuenta._ Serena miró a Darien con ojos llorosos. Los ojos de la joven recorrieron las líneas recias del rostro, la nariz recta, los ojos profundamente azules, la forma sensual de su boca. De pronto, al mirarlo nuevamente, Serena sintió un frío explosivo y salvaje que le invadió.

—¿Te ha besado?_ Serena asintió, sin poder quitar sus ojos de los de Darien.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Ha sido... agradable —le corrigió.

—¿Es eso lo que sientes cuando te beso... ? —le dijo Darien en un susurro al tiempo que acercaba su boca a la de Serena.

—Darien... el fuego... —logró decir Serena débilmente.

—La gente debería siempre hacer cosas locas en épocas de desastre, querida —murmuró Darien al rozar la boca de la joven—. ¿No lo sabías? Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mantente así._ Serena lo obedeció sin decir nada, y sus labios aceptaron los de Darien, la lengua y su cuerpo se unieron íntimamente al de él, surgió una llamarada de placer que hizo gemir a la muchacha. —Volcánica —susurró Darien contra su boca abierta como una flor—. Dios mío, te sacudes, tiemblas cada vez que te beso. Siénteme Serena. Siente cómo me pongo cuando te tengo entre mis brazos. ¿Le pasa a él lo mismo? ¿Es él capaz de sentir pasión?_ Las uñas de Serena parecían hundirse desesperadamente en la espalda musculosa de Darien; el cuerpo de la muchacha intentó estar unido al de aquel hombre. Serena apenas podía oírlo, su boca pequeña, aquella boca sedienta, y pedía más, se ahogaba en el dulce y voraz contacto de los labios masculinos. Las manos de Darien se deslizaron a ambos lados del cuerpo delgado en una búsqueda bastante íntima.

—Respóndeme —le pidió casi gruñendo.

—Me... vuelvo... loca... cuando me besas —murmuró ella mirando sedienta la boca de Darien—. Darien, no te detengas.

—Ahora o nunca —susurró Darien acercándose para besar a Serena por última vez antes de suspirar profundamente. Los ojos de Darien parecían turbulentos, respiraba jadeante al igual que Serena.

—¡Darien! —pudo decir la joven apasionadamente.

—No puedo hacerte el amor en el suelo —murmuró él. Serena se ruborizó. —Los negocios primero, pequeña. Tengo que ir a Nueva York. Podrías venir conmigo en el jet.

—¿Lo tienes aquí?

—¿Dónde diablos iba a dejarlo, en el jardín de rosas? —le preguntó Darien riendo suavemente—. Esta mañana he llamado a Neflyte Thunder para que lo trajese aquí. Está esperando en el aeropuerto.

—Entonces será mejor que haga la maleta. Darien, ¿han podido salvar algo?

—Ann logró sacar algunos bosquejos antes de que las cortinas se prendieran. Y unas pocas muestras. Pero cuando los bomberos llegaron, era demasiado tarde. Lograron salvar el resto del edificio, pero tu oficina, la sección de corte, y el depósito de embarques han desaparecido, junto con todas las telas que había._ Serena no podía creerlo. Parecía como si hubiese perdido un brazo. —Vamos —le dijo Darien, guiándola hacia la puerta—. Todo estará bien. Confía en mí.

—¿No lo he hecho siempre?

—A veces demasiado —le dijo él secamente.

La muchacha subió a su habitación a hacer la maleta. Dos horas más tarde ya viajaban rumbo a Nueva York en el avión privado de Darien. La joven estaba sumergida en sus preocupaciones. Su mano no soltaba por un instante la mano cálida y reconfortante de Chiba. A Darien parecía gustarle ese contacto, porque no hizo ningún movimiento para apartar esa pequeña mano. Esos dedos firmes, no la acariciaban pero la calmaban, y Darien parecía disfrutar de que Serena estuviese todo el tiempo pegada a él. Era extraño, pensó Serena en medio de la pesadilla de la realidad, porqué Darien no parecía ser el tipo de hombre a quien le agradaba tener a una mujer constantemente pegada a él.

—Espero que Luna pueda arreglárselas sin mí —murmuró Serena—. Odio tener que dejarla así.

—Tendrá todo organizado cuando regreses.

—Lo sé —la joven recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Darien—. Darien, estoy tan agradecida que estés conmigo... Creo que no podría enfrentarme a todo esto sola.

—Me gusta cuidar de ti, señorita Independencia —susurró él—. Cuando me dejas, por supuesto. Lamento que no me dijeras antes lo de tu padre.

—Estabas ocupado —le dijo Serena suspirando.

—Nunca estaré demasiado ocupado cuando tú me necesites. Por favor haz un informe de esto y prométeme leerlo por lo menos dos veces por semana.

—Trataré —Serena sonrió. Luego lo miró y le preguntó—: Darien, ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Sé que no es porque te sientes paternal o porque me deseas.

—Te quiero —respondió en un tono lento y profundo—. Y lo sabes bien.

—No al punto de excluir cualquier otra cosa —la joven respiró profundamente.

—¿Estás segura de eso?_ Serena miró por un instante la corbata de seda de Darien.

—Siempre te las arreglas para apartarme de ti a tiempo — dijo al volver a sentir el rechazo.

—Con razón._ Serena volvió a mirar a Darien.

—¿Diamante? —le preguntó con una amarga sonrisa.

—No solo por eso._ Serena volvió a concentrar su atención en los ojos masculinos.

—Eres tremendo, Darien.

—Contigo, debo serlo. Duérmete cariño, estás cansada. Yo te cuidaré._ Al instante, Serena se quedó dormida dejando atrás las angustias vividas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se había preocupado por ella.

Kelvin los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto y debió esforzarse mucho para conducir el Rolls por el caos de las calles neoyorquinas y poder llegar hasta el complejo de apartamentos de Manhattan que Serena llamaba hogar. La muchacha se sentía como una extraña en los elegantes confines, con cortinas blancas, alfombras y muebles tapizados de terciopelo azul. De alguna manera todo parecía artificial después de aquella visita a la vieja casa de Ashton y su atmósfera pueblerina.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Darien percibiendo el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Serena.

—Es un shock cultural.

—¿De la paz rural al pánico urbano en el lapso de un par de horas? Es mucho peor para mí cuando regreso al país después le pasar unas semanas fuera. Especialmente en el viaje de vuelta de las Bahamas. Es el único lugar en el mundo donde realmente puedo descansar, y luego vuelvo a casa y siento nuevamente el estrés como una bofetada en la cara.

—No puedo imaginarte descansando —le comentó Serena mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza.

—Me estás mirando muy detenidamente, querida.

—Lo siento —Serena apartó la mirada.

—¿No me estarás desnudando mentalmente?

—¡Vergüenza debería darte! —la muchacha se ruborizó.

—Deberías haberme grabado en tu memoria, después de la manera en que me miraste aquella noche. Dios mío, ¿lo recuerdas... ?

—¡Darien!

—No puedo evitarlo —respondió Darien con una extraña sonrisa en aquellos ojos zafirros—. Me encanta cuando te ruborizas.

Serena no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Darien, era como si sus miradas estuviesen unidas por un fino hilo de seda, imperceptible pero fuerte. Serena recordaba vívidamente la sensación de aquella boca recia, la calidez y la fuerza de ese increíble cuerpo contra el de ella. El placer la invadió como un cosquilleo y los labios se abrieron en medio de un suspiro sediento.

—¡Cómo te deseo! —susurró Darien—. Será mejor que nos vayamos pronto de aquí antes de que venza el deseo de hacer algo para satisfacerme.

—Eso es algo primordial —respondió Serena mientras el deseo permanecía latente en sus ojos.

—Estoy tratando de darte tiempo, tontita —dijo él con voz ronca—. Además —dijo riendo— no podemos dejar a Kelvin ahí abajo con el motor encendido durante dos horas, ¿verdad? Se envenenará con el monóxido de carbono, y ¿dónde diablos voy a encontrar alguien que lo remplace?_ Serena se esforzó por sonreír. Siempre volvía el humor justo a tiempo para impedir que la joven penetrara en ese duro corazón que lo rodeaba. Y ella estaba demasiado conmovida para discutir.

—Qué original manera de ir... en un Rolls —dijo Serena riendo.

—Piensa en el seguro. Y la pérdida de Kelvin me afligiría mucho.

—Podrías decírselo a Kelvin. Le alegrarías el día.

—Bueno, se lo digo bastante a menudo —contestó Darien. Abrió la puerta para que la joven saliera. Serena se detuvo por un instante y se volvió para mirar a su protector.

—Darien, si no puedo cumplir mis compromisos, tendré que cerrar —le dijo, revelándole sus secretos temores. Darien le acarició la mejilla y le dijo:

—No tendrás que cerrar. Yo me ocuparé de eso. Vamos, amor, vayamos a ver el daño.

Era extraño sentir el placer que le brindaba ese tratamiento cariñoso. Igualmente extraño resultaba el hecho de haber olvidado rápidamente a Diamante Blackmoon, de haber olvidado todo excepto la sensación que le producía Darien al llevarla firmemente del brazo mientras la conducía hasta el ascensor. En ese momento Darien parecía abarcar todo su mundo, el mundo de Serena Tsukino.

Ann Alfa, la ayudante de Serena, estaba tratando de ordenar lo que quedaba de los diseños de la joven en la pequeña sala de muestras cuando Serena y Darien llegaron.

—¡Ay, estás aquí! —gritó Ann, corriendo al encuentro de su jefa. Su delgadez y poca estatura hacían parecer a Serena un gigante —. Querida, ¡qué terrible recibimiento! ¡Cuánto lo lamento!

—Ya, ya —murmuró, respirando profundamente y disimulando las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar—. No será fácil, pero saldremos adelante. Es sólo un accidente temporal, eso es todo.

—Pero todo ese trabajo —dijo Ann suspirando—. Todas esas hermosas telas. Y esto es todo lo que Setsuna y yo hemos podido salvar —Ann hizo un gesto mostrando los elementos rescatados en el escritorio: algunos bosquejos, cinturones, botones, y una falda colocados en desorden.

—Anímate —dijo Darien a Serena, con imperturbable calma y las manos en los bolsillos; a pesar de todo tenía una expresión de confianza—. Puedes contar con cualquier miembro de mi personal. Y no te preocupes por la oficina —agregó—. Lo primero que haré es llamar a los contratistas para que estén aquí mañana por la mañana. Si necesitan una oficina, podéis instalaros en una de las mías.

—Me las puedo arreglar aquí —dijo Ann, frunciendo la nariz—. Aunque haya humo —la pequeña mujer recorrió con la mirada el salón de costura, con dos máquinas de coser, los percheros, el escritorio y la mesa de dibujo—. Setsuna y las chicas se han ido a casa, pero vendrán mañana a primera hora. Lo peor es el salón de corte.

—Dime qué telas necesitas y dónde las compras —dijo Darien a Ann—. Y tendrás todo aquí mañana al mediodía aunque tenga que comprar la hilandería que la fabrica.

—¡Ay, si pudieras hacerlo! —le dijo Ann entusiasmándolo.

—Yo trabajaré desde mi apartamento —les dijo Serena—. Darien, si te doy los moldes para los cortes pequeños... los que hicimos aquí, ¿podrías hacer producir veinte docenas de vestidos y faldas antes de finalizar la semana, o quizás eso debilitaría tu producción?

—Me las arreglaré. ¿Por qué sólo veinte docenas?

—Porque son estilos nuevos. Quiero enviarlos a algunas boutiques exclusivas a las que les vendo y ver qué suerte tienen antes de arriesgar una producción masiva. Puedo ponerlas a prueba antes de comprometerme con otros compradores.

—Bien. Has aprendido muy pronto, ¿no es cierto?

—Todo lo que sé se debe a ti —le recordó—. Y tú no eres ningún novicio en esta materia.

—Ni en algunas otras —agregó él con una sonrisa en sus ojos que denotaba picardía.

—¿Y el personal del área de corte? —preguntó—. Aquí es invierno, y están sin empleo...

—Les daré trabajo hasta que esto se solucione —le respondió—. También hay que considerar que marzo se acerca. La primavera está a un paso._ Serena sonrió ante el comentario, y sintió que parte de su preocupación desaparecía. —Ahora bien, si no hay más nubes negras en tus pensamientos, ¿podemos irnos? —preguntó Darien—. Tengo asuntos que atender.

—Supongo que eso es todo —respondió. La joven se alejó del salón quemado—, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? —dijo casi gimiendo.

—Los bomberos han dicho que ha sido un problema en la instalación eléctrica —respondió Ann encogiéndose de hombros—. De todos modos, querida, ¿ha habido alguna vez un desastre conveniente?

—Es verdad, es verdad. Cuando venga Setsuna, pídele que me traiga esos precios que discutimos cuando comencé a trabajar en la línea de primavera, por favor. Y sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas.

—Si yo hubiese estado aquí... —Ann asintió y secó una lágrima.

—Sería más fácil para mí soportar la pérdida de la planta que el perderte a ti—le dijo—. Y hemos tenido suerte de que no fuese peor —Serena rodeó a Ann con su brazo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Y estamos asegurados.

—Lo que me recuerda... —comenzó a decir Serena.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso —intervino Darien, con impaciencia—. Vamos, querida.

—Sí, su majestad.

—Mocosa impertinente —Darien la miró con firmeza.

—Pero, Darien, yo no tengo la culpa. Después de todo, tú me has enseñado todo lo que sé —le dijo con ternura, saludando a Ann mientras salían.

—No, todavía no —le respondió riendo entre dientes.

—¿Y lo vas a hacer?

—Hablaremos sobre ello uno de estos días —se dirigieron hacia el Rolls. El olor del humo del incendio fue seguido del desagradable monóxido de carbono que despedían los automóviles al pasar—. Ahora mismo debo solucionar algunos problemas. Te dejaré en tu apartamento yo iré hacia mi oficina.

—Darien, gracias —le dijo Serena con auténtica emoción en la voz al llegar al coche—. Quizá pueda devolverte algún día lo que me has dado.

—No me debes nada, Serena._ La muchacha pensó que Darien era el hombre más incomprensible del mundo. Nunca podría entenderlo.

La semana siguiente se convirtió en un remolino de días que de pronto y sin notarlo se transformaban en noche, pues la única línea divisoria parecía ser la presencia de claridad u oscuridad tras la ventana. Serena trabajaba sin cesar, apenas comía. Hora tras hora, la joven luchaba por recordar los modelos que luego volvían a ocupar las hojas que cubrían el sofá, la mesa de café y el suelo, junto con las cifras de costo de toda clase de accesorios, adornos y telas.

Nadie la molestaba, era como si sus colaboradores supieran que la creatividad de Serena llegaba a su punto máximo cuando estaba sola. Sólo Darien invadía su intimidad de vez en cuando, llevándole varias especialidades de la cocina china que él sabía agradaban a la joven, y otras cosas tentadoras para estimular un apetito que parecía decaer con el paso de los días. Una mañana Darien apareció a las siete con un desayuno completo, que su propio chef había preparado, y la despertó de un sueño profundo sobre la suave y mullida alfombra de la oficina, para ocuparse él mismo de alimentarla. Persuadió al portero de Serena para que lo dejase entrar con una llave maestra, y la joven no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para protestar por la invasión.

—No soy un bebé —dijo Serena mientras el hombre le daba un trozo de melocotón. Darien sólo sonrió y observó las mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos somnolientos, y el pelo desordenado con ojos de aprobación.

—No —respondió—. Pero creo que de todos modos mereces algunos mimos. Come.

—Eres bueno conmigo, Darien —Serena sonrió.

—Tengo motivos ocultos —le aseguró Darien mientras daba a Serena una taza de café con crema—. Planeo seducirte una de estas noches, y te estoy convidando con buenos alimentos para ponerte de buen humor.

—¿Cómo vas a seducirme, si puede saberse de antemano?_ Los ojos de Darien recorrieron la bata de seda; el encaje del camisón.

—Oh, esperaría hasta que estuvieses semidormida y te retaría a una lucha sobre la alfombra.

—Ya estoy sobre la alfombra —le recordó Serena, recostándose después de colocar su taza de café vacía sobre la mesita. La joven sonrió—. Pero he comido demasiado. No puedo dar lo mejor de mí ahora.

Darien se recostó junto a ella, iba vestido informalmente con un suéter blanco y unos pantalones oscuros. Parecía más joven, más descansado que lo habitual. Serena pudo sentir el calor de ese cuerpo robusto; los ojos de la joven observaron la boca. Deseaba fervientemente que Darien la acariciara, que la besara. Pero en cambio él cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa soñadora como ignorando a la muchacha.

—Ya somos dos —murmuró—. Yo también he comido antes de salir de casa.

—Darien, ¿de dónde eres? —le preguntó de pronto.

—Charleston —dijo finalmente.

—No tienes el acento.

—Eso me han dicho.

—Vivías en Atlanta cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Y por qué este interés repentino por conocer mis orígenes?_ Serena no lo sabía. Rió suavemente.

—Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

—Tengo un apartamento en Atlanta ahora, y uno en Manhattan. Pero mi familia se remonta a la época de la Guerra Revolucionaria en Charleston. Uno de mis ancestros formó parte de la banda de Francis Marión. Hay una plantación con inmensos robles, con musgo negro, y cerca de ella el río Ashiey que la atraviesa. El arroz era el cultivo principal antes de la Guerra Civil.

—¿Tú... tú y tu esposa vivisteis allí?

—Beryl adoraba ese lugar. Trasladé mi oficina a Atlanta después de su muerte. Los recuerdos me destrozaban, estaban acabando conmigo, entonces me alejé.

—Estuviste en la oficina bastante tiempo después de aquello.

—Hasta el día en que te conocí, verde como la hierba y temblorosa —dijo riendo—. Cuando Beryl murió, no había ninguna persona a mi alrededor con la que pudiese hablar del tema. Todos tenían miedo de mencionar el nombre de mi esposa. Excepto tú.

—Ibas rumbo a la muerte —dijo Serena suspirando—. Supuse que se debía a la pena que sentías. ¿Todavía la extrañas, Darien?

—A veces. En ciertos momentos. No tanto como antes. Tú has ayudado a cicatrizar las heridas —Darien la miró.

—¿Yo?

—Tú iluminas los rincones oscuros de mi vida —murmuró—. Cuando no te dedicas a encender mi ira._ Serena se acercó a Darien, y se acurrucó junto a él, como un gatito cerca de un fuego cálido.

—Háblame —murmuró—. Háblame de tu familia. ¿Queda alguien en Charleston?

—Nadie digno de mencionar. Mis padres murieron hace tiempo. Serena. No hagas eso —dijo brevemente, deteniendo con su mano los dedos de Serena que jugaban sobre su pecho. La joven podía sentir el efecto que su presencia producía en Darien por la forma en que de pronto respiraba. Eso le daba una sensación de poder, junto con un placer inmenso.

—Aguafiestas —murmuró. La presión de los últimos días, la falta de comida y de sueño, comenzaban a afectarla. La joven se acercó aún más y suspiró—. Darien, para mañana tendré todo al día. Vuelvo a Ashton._ Él respiró profundamente; Serena sintió cómo los músculos de ese pecho sobre el que apoyaba su cabeza se ponían tensos.

—Por qué... ¿Blackmoon? —le preguntó gruñendo.

—Por mí —la muchacha se incorporó y se apartó el pelo del rostro—. No me pidas que cambie de opinión. Ya lo he decidido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedo permanecer lejos de mi oficina antes de que las cosas se empiecen a derrumbar alrededor de mis vicepresidentes? —le preguntó.

—No es necesario que vengas conmigo.

—Claro que sí. No voy a entregarte a ese hombre —le dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Y qué pasaría si quiero entregarme? —la joven se puso tensa—. Tú no eres mi dueño._ Los ojos de Darien recorrieron cada curva del delicado cuerpo antes de reparar en el rostro de la joven.

—Me siento responsable de ti —le dijo por fin. Ese comentario hirió a la muchacha.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con amargura; los labios le temblaban—. ¿Porque pude ver a través del poderoso ejecutivo al hombre años atrás? ¿Porque escuché cuando ninguna otra persona tuvo el coraje suficiente para acercarse a ti? Gracias por el cumplido, señor Chiba, pero no te molestes, no te sientas en la obligación de hacerlo. Soy lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

—¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? —le preguntó él con fría cortesía—. ¿Seduciendo a ese abogado de segunda categoría?

—No es de segunda categoría —le respondió. Darien se puso de pie y fue a encender un cigarrillo.

—¿Vas a casarte con él? —le preguntó mirándola enfurecido. Después Darien buscó el cenicero que Serena tenía para él.

—Si lo hago, ¿qué puede importarte a ti? —replicó herida y con deseos de herirlo. Él se detuvo antes de arrojar las cenizas en el inmenso cenicero de cerámica. Los ojos de Darien parecían cortar la mirada de la joven, aun a la distancia. Parecía hacerse más imponente, inmenso, oscuro y amenazante.

—Insiste un poco más —le advirtió en ese tono suave y profundo que reflejaba la ira que parecía abatirse dentro de él como un huracán—. Verás hasta dónde puede importarme.

—Mira cómo estoy temblando, Darien —se sentía tan herida por la opinión que Darien tenía de ella que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo—. ¿Es ésta la manera en que tratas a tus mujeres? ¿Con amenazas?

De pronto se produjo una explosión dentro de Darien. Sus ojos lo reflejaban. Arrojó el cigarrillo al cenicero y se dirigió hacia Serena con cara tensa, un andar de pantera y la mandíbula amenazante. Parecía dispuesto a cobrarse el insulto.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

El corazón de Serena latía desenfrenadamente, pero la joven permaneció firme cuando Darien se acercó a ella.

—No te temo —le dijo con coraje. Darien no se molestó en responderle. Levantó del suelo a la muchacha y la cogió en brazos. Luego la llevó hasta el dormitorio.—Darien... —dijo con nerviosismo.

—Cállate._ Con un hombro abrió la puerta del dormitorio, y la arrojó sobre la colcha de múltiples colores que cubría la inmensa cama. Darien permaneció junto al lecho el tiempo suficiente como para quitarse el suéter, revelando aquel pecho viril, después se recostó junto a ella.

Serena trató de incorporarse, pero las manos fuertes del hombre la cogieron de las muñecas. Al principio la joven intentó luchar, pero finalmente, ante la firmeza de Darien, se dio por vencida, y se detuvo totalmente exhausta. Yacía impotente mientras miraba a su guardián con los ojos celestes y brillantes plenos de aprensión.

—No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿no? —le preguntó enojado. Los dedos de Darien se entrelazaron con los de Serena para que la muchacha mantuviera las manos sobre la colcha. El cuerpo del hombre cambió de posición, de modo que su pecho se apoyó con firmeza sobre los suaves y delicados senos de Serena. —Vamos, dulzura, pelea conmigo. Esto es lo que has estado alentando desde aquella noche en que me fui a París.

—No comprendo.

—Las jovencitas arrojan piedras a los muchachos, algunas de ellas tratan de incitar rencillas insultándolos, pero todo lleva algún tipo de confrontación física —respondió Darien con ojos furiosos, a pesar de que su voz parecía tranquila—. Has intentado atraerme hasta tu cama durante días. De acuerdo, aquí estoy. Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Estás loco si piensas que es eso lo que quiero —respondió temblando—. De todos los vanidos...

Darien se acercó aun más; Serena sentía esa respiración cálida sobre el rostro, y aquella boca sensual parecía a punto de besarla cuando Darien le hablaba. El calor del cuerpo recio parecía quemarla, y el peso de ese físico imponente era algo nuevo y agradable. De pronto Darien giró y se puso de espaldas llevando consigo a Serena. La cogió las manos y las llevó a su pecho amplio y cálido asiéndolas con firmeza contra los músculos firmes.

—No me insultes —susurró profundamente—. De todos modos ha sido idea tuya. Sólo estoy siguiéndote los pasos.

El roce de esa piel era embriagador. Serena había estado deseando eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, Darien estaba en lo cierto, las manos de la joven habían ansiado ese contacto con los músculos de aquel pecho fuerte. Pero no quería que Darien la poseyera enojado, y además no podía soportar la idea de que los sentimientos del hombre fuesen el resultado de un equivocado sentido le la responsabilidad.

—¡Mis pasos, mis pasos! Si me haces el amor será cuando yo quiera.

—En este momento —le dijo interrumpiéndola— te pondría sobre mis rodillas y te daría unos azotes en tu encantador trasero. Dios mío qué humor tienes por la mañana.

—Cómo esperas que esté, cuando tú... —Serena se detuvo.

—¿Cuándo yo, qué? —le preguntó—. Vamos, no te detengas ahora. ¿Cuándo yo qué?

—No tienes que... sentirte responsable de mí —respondió tensa y herida.

—Así que es eso —Darien apartó el pelo rebelde de las mejillas de la joven—. ¿No te gusta que te cuiden?_ Serena miró a Darien y luego volvió a alejar la mirada.

—No te pertenezco. No... no me gusta que piensen en mí como una obligación... una... —Serena se mordió los labios al notar que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

—Hago lo que me place, Serena —murmuró—. Eso incluye cuidar de ti cuando lo necesites. No hago nada que sea un impulso de obligación. Especialmente cuando se trata de ti.

—Creía que sólo te acercabas a mí porque era tu obligación.

—Me acerco a ti —respondió— porque me siento bien contigo. Porque puedo hablarte. En mi posición... con mi dinero... es difícil confiar en la gente. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido eso?

—Nunca lo había pensado, lo del dinero quiero decir — admitió—. Darien, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu nariz? ¿Cómo te has lastimado así?

—Fue en la marina. Un pequeño cambio de opiniones acerca de una medida disciplinaria. ¿Por qué cambias de tema?

—Eres rico desde que te conozco —le explicó.

—Eso es verdad —Darien miró a la joven—. Nunca me has pedido nada, aun cuando yo sabía que casi no podías pagar el alquiler.

—¿Cómo? —Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Tenía curiosidad.

—¿Qué más descubriste? —la joven se puso nerviosa.

—Que eras demasiado confiada. He sufrido bastante, especialmente con un par de admiradores tuyos a los que no llamaría precisamente caballeros.

—Hiciste un trabajo completo para desalentar en particular a uno de ellos —comentó divertida, recordando a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, a quien Darien dio un puñetazo.

—Tres de estas canas te las debo a ti —Darien suspiró cansado.

—¿Cuáles? —Serena rozó el amplio pecho—. ¿Esta?

—Entre otras —Darien acarició con firmeza la espalda de la joven—. Serena, quiero hacerte el amor._ Los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a brillar. Su respiración pareció detenerse, mientras la tensión entre ellos desaparecía.

—Tú... tú no lo hiciste la otra noche —murmuró nerviosa.

—Tenías miedo de mí. Cuando empecé a acercarme, parecías dispuesta a echar la puerta abajo para escapar. No pareces estar más tranquila ahora, amor —añadió con delicadeza—. Si hubieses podido verte la cara cuando te he traído hasta aquí...

—Estabas tan enojado...

—¿Y qué esperabas? No quiero que otros hombres estén cerca de ti. Especialmente Diamante Blackmoon.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me digan que soy una especie de obligación.

—Lo que todavía no contesta a mi pregunta. Te deseo — Darien la abrazó. Serena bajó la mirada. Ella también lo deseaba, pero no se cegaba por la pasión, era consciente de las consecuencias, de las razones. Estaba confundida... totalmente confundida. ¿Cómo había surgido todo aquello entre ellos? —No te voy a dejar embarazada. ¿Es eso lo que temes?_ Serena se ruborizó. —¿Con qué clase de hombres has salido? —le preguntó riendo—. ¿Jamás has hablado de sexo, por el amor de Dios?

—No mucho, no —logró decir.

—Por otra parte —murmuró él, mientras la recostaba—, ¿por qué hablar de ello? —besó a Serena suavemente, una exquisita sensación que Darien repitió una y otra vez mientras sus manos cálidas apartaban la bata de la joven de los hombros y luego bajaba los tirantes del camisón.

—Darien... —murmuró temblorosa bajo la boca cálida y ardiente que la besaba aun más sensualmente.

—Me he contenido hasta sufrir como un adolescente —susurró Darien contra su cuello—. Dios mío, he tratado de darte tiempo, pero ya no me puedo controlar —Darien la besaba con labios expertos, explorando cada lugar de esa boca con toda pasión y experiencia. Sus manos ardientes estaban sobre los senos de la joven y los dedos le producían increíbles sensaciones en todo el cuerpo.

—Ay, Darien —susurró. Darien respiró profundamente. Los ojos de Darien vagaban por las curvas desnudas de los delicados senos como si nunca hubiese visto antes el cuerpo de una mujer; había algo conmovedor en la increíble intensidad de esa mirada. —Darien —murmuró Serena.

—¿Qué, amor?_ Las manos de la joven acariciaron el rostro masculino, recorriendo esas líneas recias que jamás parecían relajarse.

—Yo... yo quiero estar... más cerca —logró decir. Darien volvió a besarla.

—¿Sí? —murmuró—. ¿Cómo, así? —cubrió con su cuerpo el de Serena.

—No —susurró la joven—. Te quiero todo... todo, Darien —murmuró jadeante al sentir la fuerza de aquel cuerpo ardiente sobre ella, que la invadía de emoción. Los senos de la joven parecían desaparecer bajo la firme presión del pecho de Darien. Deseaba complacerlo con desesperación, quería dar y dar y continuar dando hasta que su amado ardiese con el mismo fuego que él estaba encendiendo. —Quiero... complacerte —gimió Serena.

—Me estás complaciendo —respondió Darien. De pronto la boca de Darien invadió la de Serena íntimamente, con desesperada sed—. Dios mío, tus senos son tan suaves..._ Serena se movía sensualmente bajo el cuerpo de Darien. —¿Te hago daño?

—No —murmuró Serena ansiosa—. ¿Siempre miras a tus mujeres de esta manera? —le preguntó.

—Sólo cuando las he deseado desesperadamente durante años —respondió. El cuerpo de Darien hizo firme y deliberada presión sobre el de Serena, haciéndole sentir la prueba de su deseo como un sello contra sus caderas—. ¿Sientes cuánto lo he deseado?_ Darien se inclinó y la besó otra vez, de la misma manera que lo había hecho aquel primer día en el Rolls, con una fuerza arrolladora, exigente que hizo que el cuerpo de Serena se arqueara y que la joven emitiera un gemido de placer.

La muchacha oyó una risa triunfal y abrió los ojos sintiendo innumerables vibraciones en su cuerpo rendido, mientras Darien le quitaba del todo el camisón. El cuarto tenía una atmósfera fría, y durante un instante la joven extrañó la calidez del recio cuerpo. Los ojos de Darien devoraron cada centímetro del delicado cuerpo, recorriendo la suave curva de las piernas, de las caderas, la esbelta cintura, la firmeza de los senos. Serena tenía la sensación de que no le hubiese agradado que otro hombre la hubiese mirado de la manera en que Darien lo estaba haciendo. Incluso años atrás, Diamante Blackmoon había tenido mucha prisa por poseerla como para prestar atención al cuerpo de la muchacha.

Pero eso era diferente. Darien era algo especial para ella. Y para Darien ella no era meramente un cuerpo o la aventura de una noche. Era algo diferente, Serena lo podía advertir en la mirada intensa que Darien le prodigaba. Darien se inclinó y besó el vientre suave, le acarició la piel fresca, parecía como si tratara de memorizar los dulces contornos de aquel cuerpo joven, mientras los labios recios despertaban un cúmulo de sensaciones que la dejaron aun más sedienta como consecuencia de ese experto despertar.

—No sabes cómo corresponderme, ¿no? —le preguntó. Serena rozó los labios con sus dedos, fascinada ante el placer que eso le producía.

—¿Corresponderte? —murmuró—. Te deseo, Darien — añadió—. Ya debes saberlo.

—No eres virgen —le dijo Darien, pero en realidad era una pregunta.

—No._ Serena se mordió los labios.

—Maldición, no me mires así —protestó—. Te dije una vez que no me importaba y es así. Pero no actúas como una mujer con experiencia. ¿Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso?

—La primera vez... la única vez... fue con Diamante —admitió—. Fue algo incómodo, y deprisa... —le explicó y no pudo continuar hablando.

—Continúa —le dijo Darien, presionándola.

—Creí que me moriría de vergüenza cuando descubrí que no planeaba casarse conmigo. Sólo me deseaba físicamente, y le dijo a su hermano que había sido como hacerle el amor... a un hombre._ Darien no pronunció palabra. La miró con una expresión en los ojos que Serena no pudo comprender. Darien ya sabía la agonía en que Blackmoon había sumido a la joven. —No me odies... —le rogó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Odiarte, por el amor de Dios! —la besó con desesperación—. ¿Crees que te odio, tonta?_ Llorando, Serena se abrazó a Darien quien se incorporó y acercó a la muchacha para abrazarla y reconfortarla.

—Darien —murmuró la joven.

—¿Qué cariño?

—Ámame._ Darien miró esos delicados labios con una intensidad sedienta, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—¿Qué sientes con respecto a Blackmoon ahora? —le preguntó, mientras percibía la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven.

—¿Ahora? Yo... bueno, no lo sé.

—¿No crees que sería mejor que lo averiguaras antes de que tú y yo sigamos adelante?_ Serena trató de encontrar respuestas en los ojos oscuros pero no lo logró. Era como ir en busca de un león que no quería ser encontrado.

—¿No me quieres?_ Darien cogió la mano de Serena y la colocó sobre su propio vientre ante lo que la joven se ruborizó.

—Te quiero —le dijo—. Pero no voy a hacer nada hasta que no pongas a Diamante en el lugar que le corresponde, en el pasado. Eras muy niña, Serena. Pensaste que era sincero —volvió a besarla—. Eso no tiene nada que ver con este presente, con nosotros._ Serena le devolvió el beso de la misma manera incitante, provocadora.

—Darien... —rogó. Darien mordió delicadamente el labio superior de la joven.

—¿Por qué Diamante dijo que fue como hacerle el amor a un hombre? —preguntó—. ¿Eras tan delgada?

—Como una tabla —respondió ella con cierta amargura. Darien se echó hacia atrás y miró los firmes senos de la muchacha, mientras sus recios labios se curvaban con sensualidad al recorrer las suaves curvas.

—¿Tú? —preguntó riendo—. Lamento tener que interrumpir este momento —murmuró Darien—. ¿Qué te parece si te pones la ropa y tomamos un café?

—Preferiría retarte a un combate en el lecho —susurró ella—. Si tú me enseñaras cómo seducirte..._ Había placer en la risa de Darien, y mucho más que eso en el abrazo cálido que le siguió.

—A la primera oportunidad que tenga —le prometió. De mala gana, la joven se alejó de Darien extrañamente cómoda. —Ropas —dijo Darien, mientras se colocaba el jersey y observaba a Serena ponerse la bata—. Eres muy atractiva así, incluso con una bata.

—Me halagas, lo sabes —murmuró Serena mientras buscaba los pantalones y la blusa en el armario.

—No, amor —le dijo—. Te estoy diciendo la verdad._ Darien salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Cinco minutos más tarde Serena se reunió con él en el sofá. Darien silbó suavemente.

—¡Qué belleza! —murmuró con aprobación. Le dio a Serena una taza de café mientras la joven se acomodaba cerca del brazo del sillón.

—Una vez me dijiste que tu combinación favorita de colores era el negro y el beige.

—En ti, sí —Darien bebió el café—. Todavía siento tu sabor —murmuró, con ojos plenos de pasión—. Señorita Sofisticación —dijo riendo—. Creí que eras una mujer de mundo, incluso al principio. Estaba loco por ti aquella noche que partí hacia París —Darien pareció sorprenderse cuando vio la expresión aturdida en el rostro de Serena—. Quería vengarme. Había visto la forma en que me habías mirado aquella noche en el ascensor. Me pregunté hasta dónde podía llegar —le dijo, con un tono divertido—. Era un juego. Nada más que eso. Y luego..._ El teléfono sonó antes de que Darien pudiera continuar, y Serena fue a atender la llamada con el orgullo herido. Un juego. Un juego cruel del que él debía sentirse avergonzado como ella lo estaba.

—¿Hola? —preguntó temblando.

—Darien Chiba, por favor —respondió una voz masculina en el otro lado de la línea. Serena entregó a Darien el auricular sin mirarlo.

—Es para ti —le dijo con tranquilidad. Serena volvió al sillón. Apenas oía la voz de Darien. El hombre habló durante poco tiempo y después colgó y reanudó la conversación.

—¿Dónde estaba? —murmuró Darien.

—En tu partida —respondió Serena con ojos fríos—. Adiós.

—Quería explicarte algo —le dijo él.

—Estoy muy ocupada. Si voy a ir a Ashton mañana, tengo muchas cosas que preparar —le dijo tensa.

—No vas a volver sola —le advirtió Darien.

—¿Por qué molestarse? El juego ha terminado, Darien. Ya no quiero jugar más.

—Yo tampoco, querida —le dijo Darien suavemente con una sonrisa leve—. Nunca más._ Serena lo vio alejarse con una sensación de tristeza.

—Gracias por el desayuno —le dijo con amabilidad. Cuando Darien llegó a la puerta se volvió para estudiar la delicada figura.

—¿Te gustaría ver la plantación camino a Ashton?

—¿Quieren decir ir a Charleston?

—Podríamos pasar algunas horas allí. Me gustaría mostrarte la plantación._ ¿Realmente quería hacerlo, o simplemente deseaba visitar a su fantasma y tener a Serena allí para hacer la situación más soportable para él? La joven ya no confiaba en Darien después de lo que acababa de suceder. —Serena, no voy a intentar hacerte el amor otra vez —le dijo Darien con delicadeza—. Eso ha terminado.

—De acuerdo.

—Kelvin vendrá a buscarte a las siete —añadió mientras salía—. Quiero salir temprano.

—De acuerdo. Estaré lista.

* * *

Un reluciente Lincoln negro les aguardaba en el aeropuerto de Charleston, y Kelvin esperaba junto al coche.

—Piensas en todo —murmuró Serena mientras subían al espacioso asiento trasero.

—Debo hacerlo, querida. Kelvin, recorra la ciudad antes de ir a casa. Quiero mostrar la ciudad a la señorita Tsukino.

—Sí, señor. ¿Por dónde quiere empezar?

—Baje por la calle Meeting y luego por Broad, después siga por Church hasta St. Phillip's y la Casa del Pirata. Eso es todo lo que podremos ver de acuerdo al tiempo que tengo.

—Hay una serie de casas en las calles East Bay y Tradd, señor.

—Tiempo, Kelvin —dijo suspirando Darien—. Tiempo.

—Sí, señor —respondió brevemente el chofer. Serena miró a Darien. Pero los ojos del hombre estaban cerrados, había líneas profundas en su rostro y sombras debajo de sus ojos.

—¿Has dormido? —le preguntó suavemente.

—No mucho, no —luego abrió los ojos—. ¿Tú sí?

—No sabía que había tantas palmeras en esta parte del estado —dijo para cambiar de conversación, mientras miraba las viejas casas que aparecían al entrar a la ciudad—. ¿Qué antigüedad tiene Charleston?

—Fue fundada en 1670. Pero los hugonotes franceses que se establecieron aquí aproximadamente quince años después dejaron la huella más importante en esta ciudad. Mis ancestros, los St. Julien, fundaron Manteau Gris.

—¿Perdón? —murmuró Serena al oír hablar en francés.

—La casa de la plantación. Quiere decir «manto gris», pero siempre usamos el viejo nombre. El nombre proviene del musgo negro o español... que, a propósito, no es ni musgo ni español... que pende de los inmensos robles junto al río. La primera casa fue construida en 1769. Se quemó durante la Guerra Revolucionaria, y todo, excepto los suelos y parte de las columnas fue destruido. Fue reconstruida, pero volvió a quemarse durante la Guerra Civil —Darien rió suavemente—. Apenas queda algo del cedro original. La última vez fue construida con piedra Bermuda y cubierta con estuco y terminada con un baño gris.

—Las amas, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Serena imaginando la vieja casa.

—Mucho. Cuanto más tiempo pasa más consciente soy de mis raíces. Mira —dijo Darien, incorporándose para indicar algo a la joven desde la ventanilla—. Esa es la iglesia episcopal de St. Michael es la iglesia más antigua de la ciudad.

—Qué hermosa —dijo Serena observando la estructura blanca y luego la alta aguja.

—Y por allí está lo que llamamos «Sur de Broad» Es la parte vieja de la ciudad. Hay restaurantes que sirven nuestra famosa sopa de cangrejo, hecha con las huevas del cangrejo hembra, acompañada de ostras asadas y pequeñas langostas de Islandia entre una salsa especial. Tengo que llevarte allí un día. Hay muchos lugares para ver. Necesitamos tiempo para ello._ La primera mirada que Serena echó a Manteau Gris fue suficiente para que la joven se enamorara de ella. La imponente casa de piedra gris estaba alejada del camino en medio de un nido de inmensos robles de los que pendía el musgo negro.

—Es imponente —dijo Serena con reverencia.

—Eso es común en la familia —murmuró Darien mirándola, para recordarle la última y muy vergonzante oportunidad en que había utilizado aquella palabra.

—¿Quién se ocupa de cuidarla por ti?

—El ama de llaves y su esposo... los Collins. Han estado con la familia desde que yo era un adolescente —le dijo.

—Apuesto a que naciste adulto —respondió la joven con una ligera sonrisa.

—Mis padres nunca estaban aquí. La señora Collins me crió.

—¿Dónde estaban tus padres?

—En Cannes, Suiza, Roma, París. En cualquier parte excepto aquí. Compartían una alergia que tenían en común... yo._ Serena vio por un instante, al niño pequeño, solitario y herido, de pelo oscuro, que pasaba el tiempo libre observando los barcos en el puerto, que iban y venían, y soñaba con piratas. Los dedos de Serena, dubitativos, rozaron la mano de Darien que descansaba sobre el asiento. Darien se puso tenso ante el leve contacto y se echó hacia atrás. La muchacha entonces decidió simular interés por la fachada de la casa.

—Es una casa ideada para niños —murmuró sin pensar.

Darien abrió la puerta cuando Kelvin detuvo el motor, y salió del coche, dejando que el chofer le abriese la puerta a Serena. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando la muchacha se dio cuenta de cuánto había herido a Darien con aquellas palabras. Recordó demasiado tarde que Darien y su primera esposa no habían podido tener hijos. Serena nunca se había molestado en preguntar a Darien por qué, de quién era el problema. Nunca se le había ocurrido que hubiese podido herirlo de tal manera el no poder tener hijos.

A pesar de que todavía se sentía dolida a causa del trato que había recibido de Darien el día anterior, no había sido su intención ofenderlo deliberadamente. Darien parecía más imponente e inalcanzable que nunca. Y por primera vez Serena quiso acercarse a él de una manera más que física. Quería ser parte de su vida.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Serena permaneció quieta y en silencio mientras la invadía un sólo pensamiento. Quería ser parte de la vida de Darien. No le había ocurrido antes. Serena no había necesitado a nadie, nada excepto su propia compañía, su carrera, pero en ese momento sentía profundos e incontrolables deseos de tener algo más, de estar junto a un hombre. De tener una familia, amor e hijos.

Pero la noche anterior había llegado a la conclusión de que Darien sólo la había querido como un pasatiempo. Él mismo había dicho que no jugaría más. Serían amigos nuevamente. Sólo amigos. Porque nunca había superado la muerte de Beryl y no tenía nada más que deseo para ofrecer a una mujer. Serena lo acompañó hasta la galería principal, donde una dama alta y rolliza lo abrazó y un caballero mayor, igualmente alto pero delgado sonreía detrás de ellos.

—Serena, este caballero es Jesse Collins y ella es su esposa, Maude. Ambos cuidan Manteau Gris —dijo Darien. Después de los saludos entraron en la casa. Una alfombra persa embellecía el hall central. Había un gran salón hacia la izquierda cuyo suelo estaba cubierto con alfombras orientales; los muebles eran en su mayoría de caoba que brillaba, con herrajes de bronce lustrados.

—¿El mobiliario es indio? —preguntó Serena, mientras su mirada recorría las hermosas antigüedades, las pinturas y luego el inmenso hogar de piedra.

—La señorita sabe discernir —dijo la señora Collins, riendo—. Sí, lo es. El primer señor Chiba, dueño de Grey Cloak —dijo mientras miraba a Darien como disculpándose por usar la versión inglesa— se casó con la hija de un hacendado de la India Occidental, y estas piezas eran parte de su dote. Y podría decirle al respecto, algunas historias...

—Pero no antes de traernos un poco de café —le dijo Darien con una sonrisa—. Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

—Y usted ha trabajado demasiado, diría yo —comentó la señora Collins con desaprobación—. Lo que usted necesita es un par de semanas aquí, para que yo pueda cuidarlo. Prepararé unos bocadillos y unos trozos de tarta.

—Nunca te dejan crecer —comentó Darien sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus ojos recorrieron el salón—. He extrañado esto.

—Lamento lo que he dicho. No creía...

—¿Quieres dejar de disculparte? —le dijo gruñendo—. Dios, es lo único que haces últimamente. No tienes que controlar tus impulsos conmigo. Sabes que no.

—Pero no quería que pensaras...

—El problema era de Beryl. No mío. A pesar de mi edad aún soy fértil. Las pruebas no mienten.

—Te hiciste hacer exámenes.

—Tuve que hacerlo —murmuró Darien— para mi propia tranquilidad. Debía saberlo._ Serena no sabía qué decirle. Un hijo le habría ayudado a llevar mejor la pena. Habían pasado seis años, pero, ¿todavía sentía el mismo dolor? ¿Todavía amaba a Beryl hasta el punto de excluir a cualquier otra mujer? ¿Era por eso por lo que se comportaba así? Darien sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

—Es que en ciertos momentos me he preguntado por qué tú y Beryl no tuvisteis hijos, eso es todo.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes —le dijo simplemente—. No era porque no los deseara, los deseaba. Incluso ahora —Darien se dirigió a la ventana y observó los inmensos robles, sin hojas, pero todavía cubiertos de largas hileras de musgo.

Serena bajó la mirada. De algún modo, había logrado que se enojara otra vez; deseó no haber aceptado ir allí. Aquella situación era más bien una prueba. De pronto el sólo mirar a Darien le causaba dolor. Ahí estaban, solos en la misma habitación a poca distancia uno del otro, y sin embargo, tan distanciados. Serena estaba a punto de decirle que quería acortar la visita y continuar el viaje a Ahston sola. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la señora Collins volvió con una bandeja llena de café y bocadillos.

—Aquí estamos —dijo con tono natural—. Ahora, señor Darien, haga que esta joven coma algo también —advirtió a Darien cuando se dirigía a la puerta—. Necesita alimentarse._ Serena no levantó la mirada y empezó a servir el café en las tazas.

—Deberías sentirte halagada —dijo Darien al sentarse en un inmenso sillón mientras sostenía el plato y la taza de exquisito diseño en una sola mano—. La señora Collins rara vez usa esta porcelana, excepto para las visitas más importantes.

—Es un honor para mí. Yo diría que no estoy calificada.

—Lo estás para algunas personas. Sin duda para Blackmoon.

—Seguramente —respondió Serena con ironía.

—¿Para cuándo planeas la famosa fiesta? —preguntó Darien sin mostrar mucho interés. Los ojos de Serena se detuvieron un instante en Darien y volvieron a concentrarse en su taza.

—Luna envió las invitaciones el día que dejé Ashton —le informó—. Ella ya se puso en comunicación con la persona encargada del servicio y con los músicos.

—Qué organización —respondió Darien, y bebió un sorbo de su café.

—Después de todo soy una mujer de negocios —le recordó Serena con cierta frialdad.

—Todo negocios —respondió él—. Muy poco mujer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? —Serena terminó su café tratando de ocultar la forma en que Darien la había herido.

—Pensé que quizás querrías ver los jardines antes de que nos marcháramos —le dijo con amargura.

—Sí, si dispones de tiempo para hacerlo —respondió ella. Apenas hablaron mientras se dirigían por la puerta de atrás al jardín. Caminaron bajo las increíbles ramas nudosas de los robles; a distancia, se percibía el rumor del río y el suave murmullo de los pinos mecidos por el viento.

—Las... las plantas deben estar en flor —dijo Serena.

—Lo están —respondió Darien—. Azaleas, camelias, magnolias, rosas... es una sinfonía de color en primavera.

—Tu esposa —murmuró Serena— ¿plantó algunas?

—Beryl era demasiado delicada para dedicarse a la jardinería —repuso él brevemente—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en traer fantasmas? ¿Tanto me temes? ¡Ya no intentaré seducirte!

—Sí, el juego ha terminado. ¿No es ésa la manera en que te expresaste? —preguntó Serena, como si algo explotara dentro de sí misma. Horrorizada sintió que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

—Por Dios, Serena —dijo al acercarse a la muchacha. La cogió entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. —¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me sentí cuando lo supe? — murmuró Darien con cierto enojo—. Dios mío, salí del apartamento con ganas de matar a Blackmoon —suspiró intentando tranquilizarse—. Por supuesto que no he dormido, ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Quería que todo fuese perfecto entre nosotros la primera vez que hiciésemos el amor.

—Te deseaba, tú lo sabes —logró decir la joven en medio de las lágrimas.

—Sí —dijo Darien abrumado.

—Fue bonito mientras duró —dijo.

—¿Lo fue? —preguntó Darien frunciendo el ceño. Uno de sus dedos recorrió los labios de la joven, mientras los ojos oscuros miraban esa boca con sed—. No quiero imaginarme lo hermoso que podría haber sido —murmuró—. Me respondes tan maravillosamente, mi pequeño amor... tan cálida y apasionada. Casi me volviste loco ayer. Y después no poder tenerte...

—Te deseo —contestó ella.

—Yo también te deseo —respondió Darien con tranquilidad—. Pero por el momento, las cosas van a quedar así.

—Darien —protestó Serena.

—¿Sinceramente piensas que estás preparada para esta clase de compromiso? —le preguntó con dureza. Darien acarició los brazos de la muchacha. —Serena, el sexo es una responsabilidad —le dijo con delicadeza—. A menos que se entienda como una proposición de negocios, hay algo más en él que la satisfacción de un deseo. ¿Has pensado en tomar precauciones? —le preguntó seriamente. La joven se sentía muy inexperta cuando Darien le hacía ese tipo de preguntas.

—En realidad, no —respondió. Darien sonrió.

—¿Entonces?

—¿No puedes tomarlas tú?_ Darien sonrió con delicadeza. Sus ojos eran pacientes y miraban a la muchacha divertidos.

—¿Contigo? ¿Cómo podría? Cuando logré alejarme de ti ayer, no sabía siquiera mi nombre.

—¿Es que los hombres maduros como tú no tienen más control de sí mismos, señor Chiba? —le dijo en tono de broma.

—No cuando desean a una mujer de la manera en que yo te deseo a ti —murmuró—. ¿Por qué te molestas en usar sostén?_ Serena apenas podía respirar, el corazón le latía salvajemente, pues los dedeos expertos de Darien hacían cosas que escapaban a su control. Las manos de la joven llegaron hasta el cuello fuerte y los dedos acariciaron el abundante cabello de la nuca; Serena cerró los ojos mientras sentía el suave y dulce tacto. —Mírame —le dijo Darien en un murmullo ronco.

Serena levantó la mirada nublada y observó cómo los ojos de Darien parecían oscurecerse mientras desabrochaba, uno por uno, los botones de la blusa. Ante ello Serena comenzó a suspirar, pero no intentó detener a Darien. Las manos recias buscaron el broche del sostén, pero la muchacha le dijo que no con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Se desabrocha... delante —murmuró temblorosa.

—¿Quieres que te toque? —le preguntó Darien al encontrar el broche y desabrocharlo lentamente, apartando el delicado encaje de las altas y perfectas curvas de los senos.

—Sólo tú y nadie más —logró responder. Las manos expertas la tomaron, la acariciaron, le dieron calor mientras Serena cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener su desesperación.

—Dulce, dulce amor —murmuró Darien—. Bésame.

Serena acercó la boca de Darien a la suya, los delicados labios se separaron invitándolo, tentándolo, mientras que el cuerpo de la joven temblaba febrilmente cuando la boca de Darien comenzó a devorar la suya con una sed increíblemente tierna, cálida y profunda, más aún que en todos los encuentros anteriores. Darien volvió a respirar y sus ojos atraparon el suave y blanco tesoro que tenía entre sus manos; se inclinó de pronto y besó reverente cada extremo rosado; la calidez del contacto parecía hacer que el frío del lugar fuese excepcionalmente cruel.

—¡Debemos estar locos!—exclamó Darien al tiempo que abrochaba de nuevo el sostén y la blusa—. Cogerás una neumonía.

—Es maravilloso... —le dijo Serena con ternura en los ojos— cuando me miras. Darien, nunca permitiré a otro hombre que me toque de esa manera.

—Lo sé... Serena eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Podría devorarte. ¡Cada centímetro de tu delicioso cuerpo! ¡Dios mío! —Darien la estrechó en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que a la joven se le cortó la respiración—. Podría hacerte mía aquí sobre la hierba —le confesó suspirando.

—Lo siento —murmuró Serena tranquilizándolo con sus manos reconfortantes, cálidas y tiernas; le acarició el oído—: Lo sé, lo sé Darien, puedes poseerme, ahora, aquí, de pie, recostados en la hierba, de cualquier manera, ¿es que no lo sabes?

—Sí, lo sé —respondió él tenso, pero controlándose. Los brazos se estrecharon—. Siempre has estado deseosa de darme lo que yo necesito, inclusive sexo, ¿es así?

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —respondió ella—. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué?_ Serena pestañeó. La pregunta la confundió.

—Porque... me importas —dijo por fin—. Porque somos amigos.

—¿Realmente te entregarías a mí sólo por amistad? —le preguntó con delicadeza.

—¡Me estás confundiendo!

—Creo que nos estamos confundiendo el uno al otro —respondió Darien secamente. Se inclinó y besó a Serena con dulzura. —Puedes tener tu bendita fiesta, si significa tanto para ti, pero no puedes tener a Blackmoon. Ahora no._ Sólo para irritarlo, como una travesura, Serena le sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres mía —le respondió sin bromear.

—No comprendo —Serena lo observó detenidamente.

—Recuérdame que te lo explique cuando te quites ese loco plan de la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos importa ahora lo que sucedió hace nueve años, Serena? Eso es el pasado, en el sitio donde mejor puede estar, incluyendo al hombre sin el cual pensaste que no podías vivir. ¿Qué clase de vida podrías llevar con él?

—Darien... —dijo Serena protestando débilmente.

—Debemos vivir en el presente. Pero veo que voy a tener que dejar que lo descubras por ti misma —Darien la dejó ir.

—No comprendo —volvió a decirle ella, confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Tú... tú me deseas, pero no haces nada, y somos amigos, pero no lo somos —respondió tartamudeando—. Darien, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Querida, te quedarías atónita si lo supieras.

—Ya lo estoy —murmuró—. Podrías tener a cualquier mujer que quisieras...

—Tú eres la única que nunca me ha deseado, a mí o a mi dinero.

—¿Es esa la razón?

—Tendremos que hablar sobre ello algún día. Pero no ahora, querida. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Al poco tiempo, la pareja estaba en Ashton, Luna la recibió con innumerables besos y le habló animadamente de las invitaciones, la cuenta del decorador, las provisiones, la ausencia de llamadas telefónicas, y otra media docena de temas relacionados con la fiesta, hasta que la postura rígida de Darien en el hall llamó la atención de Serena.

—¿Quieres café? —preguntó la joven al hombre. Darien dijo que no. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada extraña, tenía los ojos tristes. —No has metido tus maletas —observó ella.

—Ya las he mandado a Nueva York —respondió Darien. Sonrió ligeramente y añadió—: No me voy a quedar._ Debería haberse sentido aliviada. Debería haber gritado de alegría y haber saltado de un lado a otro. Pero no lo hizo. Por el contrarío lo que quería era llorar y gritar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Negocios, amor. Cosas que no puedo controlar desde aquí. Una discusión de trabajo en la fábrica, un fallo en un equipo en Chattanooga... y muchas cosas más.

—Pero tú dijiste...

—Sé lo que dije. Serena, eres una mujer ya. No puedo protegerte todo el tiempo, de por vida, no importa cuánto desee hacerlo. Hay algo que se llama confianza en cualquier relación sincera. Es hora de que te deje sola, amor.

—Pero Darien, te perderás la fiesta —le dijo dolorida.

—Envíame una invitación.

—Lo haré. Darien, no estás enojado todavía, ¿verdad? No estarás diciendo adiós..._ Darien se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cintura con sus manos grandes y cálidas y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Adiós es una palabra que nunca usaremos. Te dejo un poco de espacio para respirar, eso es todo. Hemos recorrido un largo camino en poco tiempo, pero debemos estar seguros. Lo he dicho antes, lo digo de nuevo. Ten tu fiesta. Sácate a Blackmoon de la cabeza. Pasa algún tiempo con él. Pero nada más que eso, señorita Libertad —la previno, con una mirada que parecía anunciar peligro—. No, a menos que me lo digas primero. Quiero tu palabra de que será así._ Serena tuvo que esforzarse para hablar.

—Eso suena a posesividad —le dijo.

—Me perteneces —respondió Darien con simpleza—. No te voy a entregar a otro hombre a menos que estés totalmente segura de que es el hombre para ti, y por eso es por lo que quiero esa promesa.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena aceptando a pesar de no saber por qué lo hacía. Darien asintió.

—Y si me necesitas, sabes dónde estoy._ Las manos de Serena acariciaron el pecho de Darien

—¿Me llamarás?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estaré ocupado.

—Sí, Darien.

—Qué triste vocecita —murmuró Darien suavemente—. Nada de eso. Sonríeme.

—No tengo ganas de sonreír. Te echaré de menos._ Darien la miró incesante.

—Así lo espero —dijo—. Adiós.

—¿Vas a besarme? —murmuró.

—Si deseas que lo haga.

—No importa, si significa tanto esfuerzo para ti.

Darien rió levemente, y la joven esperó que esos fuertes brazos la estrecharan, con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa soñadora en los labios. Un minuto más tarde Serena oyó que la puerta se abría. Se volvió aturdida, pero Darien ya se había marchado y había cerrado la puerta. La muchacha corrió tras él, pero Darien ya estaba bajando las escaleras, y cuando Serena llegó al escalón superior, Darien estaba encendiendo el motor del Rolls.

Serena cruzó los brazos, estaba muy dolorida. No comprendía a Darien ni a sí misma, pero sí entendía la pena que sentía por dentro. Se sentía total y desesperadamente sola y no sabía cómo iba a continuar viviendo sin Darien.


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo los dos últimos capítulos. Espero que os haya gustado este fic cortito. Mil gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo. Besos y abrazos.**

Capítulo 8

En seis años aquella era la primera vez que Serena pasaba más de dos semanas sin ver a Darien o sin saber nada de él. Con el paso de los días la joven sentía que se marchitaba como una flor sin sol que le diese vida. Diamante, cuya compañía la había entretenido una o dos veces por semana, no parecía notar que Serena no estaba demasiado comunicativa. El joven prefería hablar a escuchar, y no conocía a Serena lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

Por iniciativa de Serena, Diamante se había puesto en contacto con Darien, y la hilandería estaba en proceso de incorporarse a Textiles Chiba. Pero el tema «Serena» no había entrado en las negociaciones. La muchacha intentó averiguarlo, pero se decepcionó ante la respuesta. ¿Después de todos esos años de amistad, Darien se había olvidado de ella? ¿Ya no se interesaba por ella?

—Estás viendo a ese Blackmoon muy a menudo —comentó Luna una noche cuando la joven esperaba que Diamante la fuese a buscar.

—A Darien no le importo —dijo Serena con amargura—. No se ha molestado en llamar, y ya han pasado tres semanas. La fiesta es el viernes por la noche —añadió. Faltaban sólo dos días.

—Ha recibido la invitación. Yo me he asegurado que llegase a tiempo._ Serena estaba enojada.

—No vendrá.

—No pensaría lo mismo si fuera tú —Luna miró el vestido con admiración y sonrió—. Muy hermoso. ¿El señor Blackmoon aprecia el esfuerzo?

—Aprecia que me haya esforzado por pedir a Darien que comprase la planta, eso es todo. Es un hombre agradable, Luna, un poco descarriado, un poco infantil, pero muy agradable.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Sí. ¿No es triste? Después de tantos años, no me puedo vengar de lo que me hizo. ¿Y sabes qué? Darien estaba en lo cierto. Lo que más me atraía de Diamante era que no pude atraparlo hace nueve años. Qué triste.

—¿Y Darien?_ Los dedos de Serena acariciaron la tela suave un tanto nerviosa.

—Yo no le importo —repitió.

—No puedes enjaular a un gorrión salvaje —dijo Luna con tono enigmático—. Debes dejarlo en libertad y esperar que vuelva a ti.

Se oyó el timbre de la puerta y Serena se detuvo un instante para coger el chaquetón de zorro colorado y colocarlo sobre sus hombros. A Darien le encantaría ese nuevo chaquetón. Le recordaría el sobrenombre que le había puesto. Serena se envolvió en el zorro, y recordó el firme abrazo de aquellos recios brazos desnudos, de ese cuerpo cálido, desnudo y firme, masculino y perfecto. Y lo deseaba aún más que entonces.

—Estás muy callada —le dijo Diamante más tarde mientras terminaban de saborear un delicioso postre de crema.

—Estoy cansada. Haciendo los preparativos, tú sabes.

—Ah, sí —Diamante sonrió—. Todo el mundo está hablando de ello. Imagínate, una famosa diseñadora de modas en nuestro medio y todos esos sofisticados neoyorquinos —comentó con una sonrisa—. Me he enterado de que has invitado a algunas estrellas de Broadway.

—Cierto —le dijo Serena riendo—. Mina Aino y Kalaberite Ayashaki —nombró a los dos artistas más importantes de uno de los más recientes shows neoyorquinos, quienes eran buenos clientes y amigos—. Sin mencionar a Seiya Kou.

—¿Kou? El famoso jugador de béisbol...

—El mismo. Va a ser un éxito.

—Y te costará mucho dinero —añadió Diamante mientras la joven imaginaba a Blackmoon haciendo cuentas mentales.

—Puedo pagarlo —murmuró.

—Ya me he enterado. Y lo veo también —dijo Diamante apreciando el brazalete de esmeraldas que había rescatado saldando el préstamo. Diamante hizo un mohín—. Qué éxito más increíble. De la pobreza a la cima del mundo en nueve años.

—Con algo de trabajo de por medio.

—Y ninguno de nosotros creía que todo estaba dentro de ti. Yo menos que nadie. Cuando pienso en algunas de las cosas injustas que dije acerca de ti...

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Serena, y el tono fue menos cortante que de costumbre—. Solías decir que yo no pertenecía al mismo círculo al que pertenecíais tú y tus amigos, y que tu madre se horrorizaría al encontrarme. Yo estaba en un rincón cerca de ti cuando lo dijiste.

—¿No oíste el resto? —le preguntó suavemente.

—¿El resto? —preguntó ella.

—Que yo pensaba que mi madre era una snob terrible y que si abría la boca para decirte algo, se las vería conmigo —le respondió. Serena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Pero también dijiste aquella frase desagradable con respecto a hacer el amor...

—Estaba furioso con Zafiro por la manera en que te miraba —respondió Diamante fríamente—. Hubiera querido invitarte yo mismo a la fiesta, pero no estaba seguro de que fueras porque yo era mucho mayor —Blackmoon sonrió—. Al principio fuiste tan dulce, todo era divertido, hasta aquella noche en el apartamento de Rubeus. Luego comencé a ponerme serio con respecto a la relación. Sabes, nunca hubiera funcionado. Mi madre te hubiera destruido, y en ese entonces todavía no era independiente económicamente. Era inútil y me di cuenta. Entonces puse fin a la relación. Esa fiesta simplemente precipitó las cosas. Dejaste el pueblo antes de que pudiera darte explicaciones. Me alegré sinceramente de que lo hicieras. Temía lo que podría suceder.

—Nunca había pensado en esa versión de la fiesta.

—Somos más grandes ahora, más maduros. Esta vez podemos hacer lo que queramos, nadie va a interferir.

«Eso es lo que crees», pensó Serena, pero en vez de decirle lo que pensaba se limitó a sonreírle. No podía decirle a Diamante que el hombre que era no podía ocupar el lugar del joven a quien ella había amado en su adolescencia. Del que había estado locamente enamorada, se corrigió a sí misma. El amor era perdurable, y ése no lo era. Darien siempre había tenido razón. Darien...

—¿Qué dirías —murmuró Diamante— de un anticuado pero hermoso anillo de compromiso?

—Me gustas mucho. He disfrutado mucho saliendo contigo otra vez, y te estoy agradecida por decirme la verdad. Pero somos personas diferentes. Y yo he cambiado mucho, Diamante, para que me satisfaga lo que me ofreces. No tengo dieciocho años ya —finalizó con tristeza—. He crecido._ Diamante Blackmoon se encogió levemente de hombros con una mirada anhelante.

—Ojalá yo no lo hubiera hecho —murmuró—. Eras una muchachita tan encantadora. Si tan solo...

—Tristes palabras, amigo mío —dijo Serena, extendiendo una mano para acariciar la de Diamante. La joven miró esos ojos violetas y sonrió—. La verdad es que me gustas mucho.

—Tú también me gustas. Tienes una sonrisa encantadora — le dijo simplemente y volvió a sonreír—. Siempre la has tenido.

* * *

La noche de la fiesta llegó. Serena había diseñado algo absolutamente exclusivo para la ocasión, un vestido azul, de satén iridiscente con detalles de oro en el corpiño y la cintura recortada. Tenía una estola del mismo género. Con él, parecía una reina.

Pero los pensamientos de la joven no estaban en cómo estaría con el vestido. Estaban concentrados en la posibilidad de que Darien pudiese o no estar entre sus invitados. El corazón le latía con renovada fuerza al pensar en poder verlo otra vez, en que Darien la cogiera entre sus brazos. Serena lo había echado mucho de menos, y si no llegaba a la fiesta no sabía cómo iba a poder soportar la velada. Diamante estaba junto al pie de la escalera cuando Serena descendió. Pero los ojos de la muchacha no se fijaron en él, sino que recorrieron la sala, en busca de un caballero alto que sobresaliera entre los invitados, un hombre imponente en traje de etiqueta. Pero no lo encontró.

—No estés tan triste —le dijo Diamante—, Estás encantadora.

A la joven le agradó la banda que Luna había contratado. Ejecutaban melodías maravillosas, mejores que en Nueva York. La muchacha prestó mayor atención a la música que a sus compañeros de baile, la mayoría de los cuales la elogiaban por su éxito. Diamante la rescató de un acompañante particularmente terrible.

—Gracias —murmuró débilmente—. Mis pies estaban en total peligro de sufrir un daño permanente.

—Es un placer —Diamante observó la carita pálida de la joven—, Serena, estás muy deprimida esta noche. ¿Puedo ayudar?_ «Sólo si pudieses ser considerablemente más alto, de grandes músculos y tener el pelo negro y los ojos azules», pensó, pero sólo sonrió y dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansada —contestó mintiendo—. He tenido que hacer innumerables contactos entre mi oficina y la casa. Pero la actividad febril ha finalizado por el momento, y las cosas mejorarán._ A pesar de sus palabras, la joven pensó que por el momento las cosas no iban bien. Hacía dos horas que había empezado la fiesta y Darien no había aparecido.

Serena cogió un vaso de whisky con agua de una bandeja y se lo bebió de tres sorbos. Se bebió otro whisky para rematar, y sólo después de unos instantes se sintió repentinamente más vivaz.

Serena se dejó atrapar por los brazos de Diamante, y no hizo ningún reproche cuando el joven se inclinó y la besó la mejilla y luego el pelo, ni cuando la acercó escandalosamente a él mientras bailaban. Y como era de suponer el destino hizo que ése fuera el momento en que Darien Chiba entró en el salón, resplandeciente con su traje de etiqueta y una seria mirada.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Serena miró a Darien boquiabierta, sin comprender lo que sucedía. Se separó de Diamante, con quien estaba bailando, riendo nerviosamente, mientras Darien se acercaba a ellos.

—Señor Chiba —dijo Diamante con cortesía, y con una sonrisa ofreció la mano de Darien. Darien ignoró los dos gestos. Sólo tenía ojos para Serena.

—Deseo hablar contigo —le dijo brevemente.

—Sí... por supuesto —respondió tartamudeando—. Diamante, si me disculpas...

—Por supuesto.

—Hola, Darien —dijo Serena.

—¿Has invitado a todo el sur de Charleston? —le preguntó Darien, recorriendo velozmente el cuarto con la mirada.

—Sólo a los mejores —le dijo la muchacha con cierta arrogancia y una sonrisa traviesa. La joven extendió los brazos—. Baila conmigo —pidió.

—Prefiero tomar veneno —respondió Darien. Serena bajó la mirada con tristeza. Todas esas semanas de espera, junto a la ventana, mirando, esperando ver ese ridículo coche blanco... semanas saltando cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, esperando que fuese él. Para que la rechazara.

Serena se adelantó a Darien; salió del amplio salón y se dirigió por el hall hacia el pequeño estudio. La joven esperó a que Darien llegara para cerrar las puertas correderas y se sentó en el sillón más cercano.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó clavándole la mirada.

—Hasta hace cinco minutos, sí, gracias —respondió ella. Darien se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró por ella.

—¿Tus sueños se hacen realidad? —preguntó Darien dándole la espalda.

—En estos momentos me parece más una pesadilla —murmuró la joven bajando las manos. Tenía la mirada triste—. Te he echado de menos —dijo con tristeza.

—Ya lo he podido comprobar —le contestó Darien con sarcasmo.

—He bebido un whisky con agua, y estoy sintiendo los efectos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué has bebido?_ Serena se mantuvo en silencio. Por ningún motivo pensaba confesar a ese extraño frío y desconsiderado que había deseado su presencia más que nada en el mundo, y que el licor había sido sólo una manera de eliminar la pena. —Sólo he venido a decirte que voy a transferir algunas de las pequeñas confecciones a la planta de Blackmoon —le dijo Darien todavía de espaldas, de modo que Serena no podía ver la expresión de su rostro—. La tuya va a ser una de ellas. Tratarás directamente con él.

—Pero... él te ha vendido la planta.

—Todavía la dirige —respondió Darien—. ¿No te lo ha dicho?_ Serena dijo que no. El mundo de la joven parecía estar haciéndose pedazos. ¿Le estaba insinuando Darien que se apartara de su vida?

—¿Es que... es que no vamos a vernos más, Darien? —preguntó vacilando.

—Sería conveniente que no nos viéramos, Serena._ En ese momento Serena se sintió como si hubiese recibido una herida de muerte.

La muchacha había estado en lo cierto desde un principio, Darien había estado interesado en ella, pero sólo para mantener una breve relación amorosa, y ya la estaba apartando de su vida. Era lo que había supuesto, pero entonces Serena había tenido la esperanza de estar equivocada. Serena se puso de pie, era demasiado orgullosa para mostrar su angustia a Darien.

—Si eso es lo que crees más correcto —le dijo con delicadeza—. Gracias por... por todo, Darien. Hemos vivido buenos momentos.

—Superaron a los malos._ La joven lo miró pero debió apartar la mirada de inmediato para que Darien no le viese las lágrimas.

—Envíame una felicitación por Navidad —le dijo Serena.

—Lo haré.

—Que tengas un buen viaje de vuelta. Cuídate —logró decir.

—Por lo menos podrías volverte y mirarme ahora que te despides —dijo Darien enojado.

—No, no creo que pueda hacerlo —murmuró ella mientras las primeras lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por su rostro. Corrió en busca de Diamante, ocultando el semblante lloroso. Serena retrocedió un instante cuando oyó que la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba con firmeza.

—De modo que así están las cosas —murmuró Diamante. Pero Serena no pudo responderle. Se sentía herida.

Con esfuerzo la joven logró sobrevivir el resto de la velada; sonrió a los invitados, dijo las palabras necesarias a cada uno, aceptó cumplidos y los brindó con entereza. Llevó la situación hasta el final, y cuando el último huésped se marchó se echó a llorar en el sofá. Luna trató de reconfortarla y consiguió que la muchacha le hablara de su último enfrentamiento con Darien, secando finalmente sus lágrimas.

—¿Le has dicho que no estabas interesada en Diamante? ¿No te das cuenta lo que Darien puede haber pensado al entrar y verte bailando de esa manera con Diamante?

—No podía decírselo, no después de la manera en que me ha apartado de su vida. Ahora tengo que encargarme de Diamante —Serena se secó las lágrimas—. Por lo menos esto me dará una razón para no volver a Nueva York durante un tiempo. Creo que trasladaré mi oficina aquí, y llamaré a Ann y a Setsuna...

—A ti te gusta este sitió, querida, pero puede que a ellas no.

—Entonces iré y vendré constantemente —el rostro de Serena pareció volver a entristecerse—. No quiero volver a ver a Darien —y se echó nuevamente a llorar—. ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo soportarlo, Luna, no puedo!

—¿Lo odias tanto, querida?

—Lo amo —respondió Serena, mirando los ojos dulces de su ama de llaves—. No lo supe hasta que llegamos a Charlestton, y ya era demasiado tarde. Luna, lo quiero mucho, y todo lo que tengo en el mundo no llegaría nunca a igualar, a compararse con permanecer un solo día con Darien. Todo el dinero y la fama de este mundo no tienen para mí valor sin Darien.

—¿Puedo sugerir algo?

—¿Es razonable?

—¿Por qué no vas y le dices lo que sientes?

—¿Y qué luego me dé una palmadita en la espalda y me tranquilice? —inquirió Serena entre sollozos—. Porque eso es lo que haría. Para él yo soy una responsabilidad más.

—¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás Darien podría estar enamorado de ti?

—Tú no lo has oído —respondió Serena en medio del llanto.

—Increíble —dijo Luna entre suspiros—. Cómo ha podido viajar tres mil doscientos kilómetros para ver a alguien que odia.

—Él... él sólo ha venido para informarme el cambio.

—Podría haberlo hecho por teléfono. Y, ¿qué fue lo primero que ha visto al entrar?

—A mí con Diamante.

—Darien siempre ha estado celoso de todo hombre que se te acercase. Puede que tú no lo hayas notado de la manera en que yo lo he hecho. Lo he visto observarte, querida, y muchísimas mujeres darían cualquier cosa por que un hombre como Darien las mirase de esa manera. Piensa en ello.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Es demasiado tarde.

—Oh, no, no lo es. Espera un momento aquí._ Luna salió del cuarto, y un minuto más tarde Serena oyó que su ama de llaves hacía una llamada telefónica. Luego otra y otra... Después volvió.

—Hay un avión que te espera en el aeropuerto para llevarte a Charleston, y un coche que te espera allí para llevarte a casa de Darien. El resto depende de ti.

—Pero... tengo que cambiarme —murmuró Serena.

—¿Para qué? ¡Apúrate! Sólo va a quedarse allí una noche.

—Bueno, ¿y el taxi?

—Ahí viene —dio un beso a la joven—. Da recuerdos de mi Parte a Darien._ Sin detenerse a pensar, Serena se cubrió con la estola y salió.

* * *

La finca estaba en silencio cuando llegó. Reunió coraje y llamó. Lo peor que podría pasar era que Darien la echase de la casa. De todos modos debía intentarlo. La señora Collins se acercó a la puerta; la expresión de su rostro era de sorpresa y alegría al ver a Serena allí.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó la mujer—. ¿Ha venido a ver al señor Darien? —agregó cautelosa. Serena asintió. El corazón le latía rápidamente.

—¿Él... él está aquí?

—Oh, sí —respondió la señora Collins—. Ha estado enojadísimo durante las últimas dos horas, ha estado... arrojando cosas. Ha llegado con un humor de perros —la mujer parpadeó—. Espero que usted mejore su malhumor, señorita.

—Haré todo lo posible.

Pero todo el coraje pareció abandonarla al subir la escalera, ¿y si Luna había malinterpretado toda la situación? No era la clase de hombre que le gustara que lo persiguieran. Serena se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación. Vio un hilo de luz debajo de la puerta. Obviamente no estaba dormido, a pesar de que no se oía nada en el otro lado de la inmensa puerta. De todos modos había ido para hablar con él, ¿no? No podría hacerlo desde el hall. Serena tomó aliento y abrió la puerta.

La joven entró antes de ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba por hacer, y cerró la puerta. Hubiese sido mejor tener algo en qué apoyarse, porque Darien estaba desnudo echado en la cama.

—Esto —dijo Darien con cierto humor —se está convirtiendo en un hábito._ Serena estaba avergonzada y sin querer sus ojos recorrieron el poderoso físico del hombre.

—¿Tengo yo la culpa de que no uses pijama? —le preguntó.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué te trae aquí a estas horas? ¿Es que Blackmoon no es suficiente para ti?_ El orgullo, abandonó a Serena cuando su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos oscuros y devastadores.

—No quiero a Diamante —le respondió.

—¿No? Eso no era lo que parecía hace unas horas.

—¿Qué esperabas? —exclamó—. Has estado lejos durante casi un mes, sin llamar, sin venir a verme. He pasado todo este tiempo mirando por las ventanas, corriendo al teléfono cada vez que alguien llamaba. Y esta noche, en la fiesta te he buscado, constantemente, te he esperado, estaba ansiosa ¡y no venías! —los ojos de Serena se cubrieron de lágrimas —Ansiaba tanto tu presencia... y no venías. Entonces yo... yo he bebido un poco y he bailado con Diamante. Y te he odiado con todo mi corazón._ Darien no había dicho una palabra, no había movido un solo músculo. Pero después de esas palabras, se puso de pie. —Pero... pero ¿no vas a ponerte una bata? —le preguntó Serena mientras Darien se acercaba a ella.

—¿Para qué? De todos modos tendría que quitármela.

—Pe... pero... —tartamudeó cuando Darien se detuvo frente a ella, y sus brazos desnudos, musculosos la atraparon.

—No te detengas, querida —murmuró Darien—. Se estaba poniendo interesante. ¿Por qué querías que estuviese en la fiesta?_ Serena miró los recios músculos del inmenso pecho.

—¿Acaso importa? —pregunto tensa—. Tú crees que duermo con Diamante, ¿no es cierto?

—No hubieses viajado tantos kilómetros, en tan poco tiempo, si fuera así —murmuró Darien observando sensualmente la boca de la muchacha—. ¿Por qué no dejas de pelear y haces lo que realmente quieres hacer, Serena?

—¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer? —murmuró temblando. Como respuesta Darien cogió aquellas manos frías y nerviosas y las colocó sobre sus caderas.

—Esto —murmuró al inclinarse para besar a Serena suave y delicadamente—. Quieres tocarme. Quieres yacer en mis brazos y sentir mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, tomando total posesión de él. ¿O vas a decirme que no es ésa la razón por la que has venido?

Las lágrimas invadieron los ojos de Serena. Darien tenía razón. Por supuesto que sí. Pero era más que eso, mucho más. Serena se tranquilizó en los brazos de Darien, y dejó que esa boca la besara, y explorara la dulce calidez de su boca y que encendiera una llama que invadió su delgado cuerpo como una explosión de sensaciones.

Serena gimió al sentir que cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía; arqueó su cuerpo de forma incontrolable contra la inmensa calidez de aquel físico que estaba tan unido a Serena que ni siquiera el aire podría haber logrado pasar entre ellos. Las manos de Darien acariciaron los muslos de la joven y las caderas se unieron en un movimiento suave y dulce que hizo que Serena murmurara contra los labios de Darien:

—Dime que no será... sólo sexo —rogó contra esa boca devoradora.

—Hubiese sido sólo sexo si te hubiese hecho mía hace seis años —dijo Darien con voz ronca—. Dios mío, me has atado como un manojo de espigas, ¿no lo sabías? Quería que fuese sólo un juego antes de ir a París, necesitaba sentirme de nuevo entero cuando Karmesite y yo nos separamos. Pero, querida, estuviste en mi pensamiento como una obsesión todo el tiempo que permanecía fuera. Cuando regresé, cuando te besé por primera vez, todo se hizo realidad —Darien deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas de Serena y las presionó fuertemente contra las de él—. Te deseo desde el día que nos conocimos, pero nunca he podido acercarme a ti. Nunca era el momento justo. Quizá haya sido mejor, porque ahora deseo mucho más de ti que ese joven cuerpo seductor.

—¿Qué... deseas, Darien?

—Quiero que me des un hijo._ Serena sintió que esas palabras acariciaban su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti, pequeña brujita —le dijo con voz suave al levantarla en sus brazos—. Te amo. Te necesito, te deseo. Serena me hubiera gustado matar a Blackmoon por poder abrazarte, tocarte. No te pediré más de lo que puedas darme, pero déjame tenerte esta noche. Quédate conmigo._ La emoción de ese momento casi impedía hablar a la joven.

—Puede... puede que lleve más de una noche—logró decir.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Darien mientras recostaba a Serena sobre las sábanas que todavía conservaban las huellas del calor del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

—Para... para poder tener...

—¿Un hijo? —murmuró Darien con ojos tiernos; Darien desnudó a la joven y la dejó sólo con la ropa interior—. En ese caso sería una buena idea que te casaras conmigo. Para acallar los cotilleos, por supuesto._ Las manos de la muchacha rodearon el cuello de Darien y lo acercaron hacia ella.

—Como si te importaran los cotilleos, pequeño canalla — dijo mientras se deleitaba al sentir las manos de Darien que la acariciaban y aquellos ojos que devoraban cada parte de su cuerpo. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos ante la intensidad del amor que sentía—. Ay, Darien, haría lo que quisieras —dijo con fervor—. Lo que quisieras. Sería tu amante, sólo tu amante si eso fuese todo lo que pudiera tener.

—Has dicho algo parecido hace poco tiempo. Te he preguntado por qué harías cualquier cosa por mí, y has dicho que no lo sabías. ¿No lo sabes realmente?

—Porque te amo, querido —murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos—. Porque eres el principio y el fin de mi mundo._ Los ojos de Darien se cerraron durante un instante y al abrirlos nuevamente, la joven vio en ellos una mirada que la conmovió.

—Dios sabe que tú eres eso y mucho más para mí, amor. Y una cosa más. Amé a mi primera mujer. Pero no de la misma manera que te amo a ti. No vivo con fantasmas, y no los habrá entre nosotros, ni esta noche ni ninguna otra noche.

—¿Cuándo supiste que me amabas?

—Con seguridad lo supe cuando me detuve en mi coche en el jardín de tu casa y te vi flirteando con Blackmoon. Deseaba prender fuego a sus pantalones —Darien empezó a acariciarla nuevamente—. Pero hablaremos de los cuándos y los porqués más tarde. Ahora, señorita Tsukino —le dijo acercándose aun más— quiero toda su atención.

—Darien, ¿amarte será suficiente? Estoy más que deseosa, pero sé tan poco...

—No tiene importancia —murmuró Darien y además de estrecharla entre sus brazos, volvió a besarla lenta, tierna pero apasionadamente—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte y hacer lo que yo te diga. Voy a mostrarte las maneras tiernas en que un hombre expresa su amor. Voy a ser muy paciente y cuidadoso no debes tener miedo de mí. ¿De acuerdo?

—Darien, quiero darte todo —susurró jadeante; el roce de la boca masculina recorrió a la joven por lugares y de maneras con las que nunca había soñado incluso en sus fantasías más eróticas—. Ámame —dijo en un susurro, estaba ansiosa de ser poseída. Darien rió levemente mientras su mano se extendía para apagar la luz.

* * *

Era de mañana cuando Serena despertó y vio que unos ojos zafiros queridos y pacientes la observaban, en ellos se reflejaban todos los recuerdos intactos de la noche anterior. Darien había sido paciente y tierno, resuelto a dar placer y a recibirlo. Su experiencia pronto encendió una pasión en la joven que llegó al borde de la angustia. Serena recordó que en ese preciso instante abrió los ojos y miró a Darien sorprendida de encontrarlo así, observándola con el rostro tenso de deseo mientras su poderoso físico cubría de manera irresistible el cuerpo de la muchacha...

—Tú... tú me miraste —murmuró temblorosa, entre sueños. Darien se inclinó y la besó con ternura.

—Tenía que hacerlo —susurró—. Fue hermoso. La luz de la luna te iluminaba el rostro, ese pequeño y sorprendido llanto, tu cuerpo temblando... lo recordaré el resto de nuestras vidas, Serena. Fuiste exquisita.

—Tú también —murmuró con una sonrisa—. ¡Ay, Darien, te amo tanto!

—No más de lo que yo te amo —le susurró—. ¿Cómo quieres casarte? ¿En una iglesia o con un juez de paz?

—De cualquier manera —respondió Serena fervientemente.

—Entonces será con un juez de paz —respondió él— porque quiero que sea tan pronto como sea posible.

—No cambiaré de opinión —le aseguró ella con dulzura.

—No es ésa la razón._ Serena se veía sorprendida tratando de comprender. —Hemos cometido una falta, querida.

—¿Temes las malas lenguas? —preguntó en broma.

—Le temo a la cigüeña —murmuró Darien contra su delicada boca—. Soy un empresario respetable, un pilar de la comunidad.

—Un seductor de inocentes —replicó Serena.

—Pero me amas —murmuró Darien con una amplia sonrisa.

—Más que a mi propia vida. Aun más —Serena rió—, más que a mi fabulosa carrera.

—Ahora tienes una nueva carrera, totalmente nueva —susurró Darien mientras cubría a Serena nuevamente con su cuerpo.

—¿Cual? —murmuró Serena sin aliento.

—La de amarme —respondió Darien, y la suave risa de Serena se desvaneció entre los labios ardientes de Darien Chiba.

Fin.


End file.
